Meu Fantasma
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Uma paixão por algo irreal, um dia, pode ter um significado. Ela nunca imaginou que seu fascínio pelo Fantasma da Ópera lhe trouxesse um amor de tirar o fôlego. UA HitsuHina
1. Little Momo

**

* * *

**

Meu fantasma 

**Descrição: **Uma paixão por algo irreal, um dia, pode ter um significado. Ela nunca imaginou que seu fascínio pelo Fantasma da Ópera lhe trouxesse um amor de tirar o fôlego.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach e o Fantasma da Ópera não me pertencem e dá pra perceber, eu nunca faria algo assim.

**Nota: **Como no Japão cada pessoa usa as roupas que gosta, não ligando pra estilo (que o que é o que mais se tem por lá), cada personagem usará algo que combine com os gostos e talvez, personalidade.

**Capítulo 01 - Little Momo**

O dia sempre fora puro e belo na cidade de Karakura, assim como a noite. Em um teatro antigo, uma importante peça era encenada e todos pareciam assistí-la com fervor. Uma garota, acompanhada das amigas, sentia seu corpo tremer diante da emoção de poder ver O Fantasma da Ópera e; mesmo em inglês conseguia compreender tudo. Em sua casa, o livro e o filme do mesmo estavam em destaque na estante.

Apertava a saia do vestido negro com força, cantando baixinho junto com os atores. Não chegava mais a ser uma peça e sim, uma ópera das melhores. Sua amiga, de curtos cabelos negros ria diante da animação da garota, mesmo concordando com tão maravilhosa sensação.

_Angel of music  
(anjo da música)  
Guide and guardian  
(guia e guardião)  
Grant to me your glory  
(conceda-me a sua glória)_

As atrizes cantavam, acompanhando magicamente os músicos que ali tocavam com tudo. A garota fechava os olhos e ainda sim conseguia ver toda a peça, sabia de cor. Um sorriso bobo estava em sua face, assim como as mãos estavam unidas fortemente.

"Aaah.. é tão maravilhoso!" - Murmurou, para si mesma.

Depois de muito cantar e encenar, os atores finalmente recebiam as palmas finais do público. Ela, talvez, tivesse sido a primeira a levantar-se e aplaudir até suas mãos incharem. Era simplesmente maravilhoso, seu coração saltava como nunca.

"Rukia-chan, gostou?" - Virou-se para a amiga, que também aplaudia satisfeita.

"Hinamori, nessa você me pegou! É realmente lindo!"

Hinamori sorriu, mais satisfeita do que estava. Logo a terceira amiga, Matsumoto, chamou-as para ir embora, tendo que arrastar a pobre, de tão maravilhada que ainda estava. Momo andava por entre as pessoas lentamente, cantarolando alguma das várias músicas, chegando a trombar com alguém, mesmo não sabendo quem era. Restou a Rukia resgatá-la, a guiando até a saída e entrando no carro da ruiva.

"Hinamori, pare de sonhar!" - Ela falava, passando a mão na frente dos brilhantes olhos da morena.

"Rukia, acho que ela vai ficar o resto da semana assim."

Rukia bufou.

"Não é justo!" - Ela resmungou - "Vou ter de passar o resto das minhas férias sozinha!"

"Rukia, você ainda tem o Ichigo e o Renji como salvação!" - Matsumoto riu. - "Lembre-se de mim, que já trabalho!"

Todas as três se conheceram na escola, Matsumoto em seu último ano. Era o primeiro ano que ela agia como uma adulta quase responsável, ainda cabulando o trabalho duro de vez em quando, mesmo não querendo adimitir que sentia uma pequena queda por seu chefe. Rukia e Momo, ainda estavam no segundo ano do Ensino Médio, vivendo o auge de suas juventudes. Ou ao menos a Kuchiki, já que a outra era fechada em seu mundo com suas fantasias.

"Who is this angel...?" - Hinamori cantarolava, balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro.

"Sabe do que você precisa?" - Matsumoto falou, atraindo a atenção da mesma.

"O que?"

"Um na-mo-ra-do!"

Hinamori corou da cabeça aos pés, chegando a engasgar. Aquele assunto chegava a ser até complicado, já que a jovem nunca havia namorado antes. Garotos não eram o seu forte, mesmo sabendo que um amigo a amasse e muito. Rukia tivera um longo namoro de dois anos que acabou tragicamente e mesmo ainda tendo a amizade do garoto, sentia-se desconfortável.

"Chegamos."

O carro parou em frente a um simpático prédio laranja, onde Hinamori morava com uma prima em um pequeno apartamento. A mesma se despediu das amigas e saltitou até o seu andar, o quinto. Pegou as chaves animadamente ainda na escada, deixando-as cair. Virou-se para pegá-las quando viu outra pessoa fazer o pequeno favor.

"Cuidado." - E entregou-lhe.

"Ah, obrigada..."

Hinamori parou. Era um garoto aparentemente da sua idade, com aparência um tanto punk. Os cabelos brancos espetados assustavam, mas os olhos verdes eram de uma profundidade que a intrigava. Ficou alguns instantes parada o analisando quando o mesmo sente-se desconfortável, pigarreando.

"Desculpe-me." - Pegou as chaves desajeitadamente, um tanto sem graça. - "Você mora aqui também? Nunca te vi."

"Sim..." - Hinamori concluiu que a voz daquele estranho era bem forte, talvez combinando com sua personalidade aparente. - "Me mudei recentemente."

Um estalo se formou na mente da menina. Ah sim, se lembrava de que o décimo andar fora comprado e alguém mudara-se ainda na semana. Então era a família daquele garoto. Sorriu, feliz por poder fazer um novo amigo.

"Então, muito prazer e bem vindo ao prédio! Meu nome é Hinamori Momo, moro no quinto andar."

"Hi..." - Ele hesitou falar por um instante, mas vendo aquela aparência tão gentil, não viu problemas. - "Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Só então Hinamori deu-se conta do horário. Desesperou-se ao se lembrar de que ficaria sozinha durante o dia e teria de levantar cedo para poder fazer uma pequena faxina, para ajudar. Despediu-se rapidamente de Hitsugaya e correu até seu andar, que era o próximo. Destrancou a porta no mesmo momento que o garoto rumava para as escadas do próximo nível.

"Boa noite." - Ela ouviu-o falar.

"Boa noite! Ah, por que sobe as escadas se temos elevador?" - Hinamori perguntou.

"Gosto de andar."

"Concordo!" - Rindo, Momo fechou a porta e trancou-a, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho e acordar a prima.

Naquela noite, ela dormiu abraçada em sua almofada negra com um sorriso no rosto.

**

* * *

**

_Beneth the opera house  
(embaixo da cada de ópera)  
I know he's there  
(eu sei que ele está lá)  
He's with me on the stage  
(ele está comigo no palco)  
He's everywere  
(ele está em todo lugar)  
And when my song begins  
(e quando meu som começa)  
I always find  
(eu sempre acho)  
The Phantom Of The Opera is there  
(o fantasma da ópera está lá)  
Inside my mind  
(dentro da minha mente)_

"Mais alguns minutos..." - Hinamori murmurou, enfiando-se por entre as cobertas para fugir dos raios de sol. - "Kuso..."

De nada adiantava, seu despertador que fizera a questão de personalizar simplesmente continuava tocando, não deixando-a dormir. Espreguiçando, Hinamori rumou para o banheiro depois de choramingar que eram apenas oito da manhã de uma segunda-feria. Tomou uma ducha fria para acordar, sentindo-se melhor. Colocando uma roupa confortável e velha, saiu para a cozinha, pois estava com fome.

Relembrava-se da noite anterior, respirando fundo enquanto mastigava uma torrada. Pela primeira vez assistira a peça ao vivo, não pela tela da televisão. Com certeza fora muito mais emocionante, digno de aplausos. Não comeu muito, logo guardou tudo e rumou para a dispensa, pegando a vassoura e o balde.

**

* * *

**

Era hora do almoço e Hinamori balançava no pequeno parque próximo ao prédio. Sentia o vento balançando suavemente sua franja harmoniosamente com seus sentimentos, também leves. O cabelo castanho estava preso em um ajeitado coque com presilhas azuis. Usava uma saia de prega cinza com longas meias brancas, sapato boneca e uma blusa preta com rendinhas ao longo das mangas compridas.

Em seu colo, o estimado livro descansava cuidadosamente. A garota não cansava de olhá-lo, relembrando parte por parte da noite anterior. Riu quando imaginou que Rukia espancaria Ichigo ou Renji até que se cansasse quando eles falassem mal da peça, como desde o início da semana.

Um vento frio bateu em seu rosto, fazendo-a arrepiar. Ainda era inverno mas o frio não era tão grande, exceto quando ventava impiedosamente. Momo abraçou a si mesma, tentando espantar aquela sensação gelada. Riu consigo mesma quando se lembrou da personagem Christine e sua visita ao cemitério, tentando espantar o frio de seu coração pela saudade do pai.

"Você vai congelar." - Uma voz falou em seu ouvido, de repente.

"AAAH! O FANTASMA!?" - Hinamori gritou, jogando o livro para o alto.

"Fantasma? Você ainda acredita nessas coisas?" - Hitsugaya pegou o livro facilmente e sentou-se no balanço ao lado. - "Quantos anos tem? Dez?"

"Claro que não!" - Resmungou, fazendo um bico. - "Tenho dezesseis! E não era o tipo de fantasma que você estava pensando."

Hitsugaya fitou o livro, ficando surpreso ao ver seu conteúdo. Aquele tipo de fantasma. Talvez fosse apenas prepotência sua, mas Hinamori era meiga demais para gostar de uma história como aquela, mesmo se tratando de um romance. A história aparentava ser maravilhosa, mas tinha um homem doentio como personagem principal, dando um ar mais sombrio ao enredo.

"O Fantasma da Ópera..." - Ele leu em voz alta. - "Conheço essa história."

Os olhos da garota brilharam, fazendo-a esquecer-se completamente do livro. Se Hitsugaya conhecia a história, talvez pudesse debater sobre a mesma, como sempre gostava de fazer, porém sempre pela internet. Seus amigos não eram interessados naquilo.

"É maravilhosa, não acha?"

"É bem complexa, mas concordo. Gosto do jeito doentio do fantasma."

"Ele não é doentio. Apenas.. diferente." - Hinamori fitou o chão. - "Desde pequeno não conheceu as oportunidades boas da vida e quando finalmente teve a chance de se apaixonar, tornou-se tão possessivo que não pôde controlar."

Hitsugaya a fitou, curioso. Hinamori filosofava de uma maneira sincera e sábia, ao mesmo tempo simples. Sorriu de canto, simpatizara com a garota. Olhou para a rua, escondendo o começo do rosto no cachecol branco, enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta azul escura.

"É, você entende bem da história."

"Hai! É a minha favorita, já que minha mãe sempre me contava, antes de dormir."

"Ela ainda não te conta?"

Os olhos da mesma tornaram-se opacos. O sorriso alegre sumiu de sua face tão rapidamente como veio, tornando-se triste.

"Ela morreu, ano passado."

Hitsugaya arregalou os olhos. Desculpou-se baixinho, olhando para o lado oposto da jovem. Aqueles assuntos eram delicados, ele próprio sabia. Não gostava de comentar sobre sua mãe, o passado não era dos melhores. Seu pai estava doente, sempre de cama, mas ele não ligava. Nunca foram íntimos, trocavam poucas palavras desde que se lembrava.

"Desculpe."

"Não, tudo bem... Eu já superei!"

Ele sabia que era mentira, com aquele sorriso tão falso. Fitou-a do canto do olho, fazendo uma careta. Hinamori era realmente sensível, comprovava pelo fato dos olhos estarem marejados. Oh não, ela iria chorar. Hitsugaya sempre detestou ver os outros chorando, nunca conseguia fazer nada para pará-los. Era egoísta, chorar era um direito somente dele quando pequeno e de mais ninguém.

"Não começe a chorar, supere e vá em frente."

Momo olhou-o, sentindo-se confortada. Era estranho, havia conhecido-o praticamente no mesmo dia e já se sentia bem ao seu lado. Era uma sensação inédita, como uma criança quando descobre algo. Sorriu, fazendo uma pose confiante. Hitsugaya bufou.

"Essa pose é pior do que a anterior."

Não aguentando, Hinamori riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo. Uma maneira estranha e ao mesmo tempo cômica de se consolar uma dor profunda o suficiente para se deixarem cicatrizes. Hitsugaya a fitou confuso, ficando mais irritado do que já aparentava ser. A garota aproximou-se, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Você está parecendo uma criança. Quantos anos tem? Dez?"

Então ela gostava de jogar na mesma moeda. Interessante.

"Não, tenho dezesseis!"

"Eh?" - Hinamori piscou. - "Em que escola você estuda?"

"Não sei direito o nome... mudei pra cá faz pouco tempo, vivia em Tókio. A escola é..." - Hitsugaya tentou se lembrar, mas não conseguia. Não estava muito interessado quando seu pai lhe falou o nome, portanto nem mesmo a localização ele sabia. - "Ah, não sei! Começa com Mei, isso tenho certeza."

"Então só pode ser a minha." - Hinamori sorriu amigavelmente. - "Vamos estudar juntos! Não é legal, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Ele bufou, escondendo um sorriso, que não passou despercebido pela Momo. Ela já estava se achando sua amiga, antes mesmo de conhecê-lo bem. Mas não ligava para aquele detalhe, tinha esperanças de se encaixar melhor nessa cidade do que na outra.

"Hum.. é."

"Ah, pode me chamar de Hina-chan! Todos me chamam assim."

"Não."

Hinamori piscou, levantando-se de súbito do balanço, assustando o garoto. Ela tinha uma personalidade bem espontânea e explosiva, concluiu.

"Por que?"

"Não quero, te chamo do modo que eu quiser."

Hinamori foi falar alguma coisa quando se tocou das horas. Congelou, sua prima já deveria estar em casa esperando pelo almoço. Saiu correndo sem mesmo se despedir de Hitsugaya ou pegar seu livro, correndo para o prédio e pegando logo o elevador. Quando chegou no apartamento, mal fechou a porta e foi para a cozinha, parando ao ver as panelas encima da mesa e um pequeno bilhete da prima, que preparara por ela mesma e se fora.

"Ai, que vergonha... Fiquei de papo pro ar e me esqueci da Nanao-chan!" - Foi quando parou. Estava se esquecendo de mais alguma coisa... - "MEU LIVRO!"

Talvez Hitsugaya ainda estivesse no parque, segurando-o. Correu para a porta, encontrando ninguém mais ninguém menos do que o próprio observando aos quadros na parede de uma maneira falsamente interessada.

"Sua cabeça-oca. Você se esqueceu."

Hinamori pegou seu livro delicadamente, abraçando-o como se fosse um pedido de desculpas. Andou até a sala e colocou-o na estante, ao lado do filme com o mesmo tema. Virou-se e viu Hitsugaya observando o resto da casa como se esperasse pelo agradecimento.

"Tenho que retribuir."

Ele a olhou pelo canto do olho, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos. Não disse nada, apenas a seguiu a pedido da mesma até a cozinha, vendo-a pegar mais um prato e um par de hashis. Rolou os olhos, não gostava de dar trabalho para os outros.

"Não vou incomodar."

"Não se preocupe! Minha prima sempre faz comida demais, não vai incomodar de jeito nenhum."

Vencido, Hitsugaya sentou-se, assim como Hinamori. E o almoço passou lentamente, ambos conversando sobre o que lhes vinha à cabeça, tendo várias vezes o tema preferido da garota, que a mesma descobriu ser também o dele. Um sentimento quente brotou em seu peito, porém ela não sabia o que era, mas gostava. Uma sensação nova, que nunca havia sentido antes.

"Vamos ser bons amigos, né?"

"Huum..."

E Hinamori riu, diante de um irritado Hitsugaya com a boca cheia de macarrão.

**Continua...**

**T**charam! Olha eu aqui, de novo! Não resisti ficar longe deles, simplesmente não dava! E misturei com o Fantasma da Ópera, é uma história que gosto demais. Eu não iria começar a postar essa fic agora, mas por vontade e por pedidos, postei.

Espero que todo mundo goste e caso alguém não conhecer a história me fala que eu explico, já que vou comparar muitas situações da fic com o que acontece no livro ou filme. E vou postar também trechos de músicas, assim como os títulos dos capítulos são os nomes das músicas.

Enfim, é isso, espero que gostem! E deixem reviews falando o que acharam, qualquer erro ou coisa chata que tiver, eu dou um jeito de corrigir! ;D

Ja ne!


	2. Masquerade

**Meu Fantasma**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach e o Fantasma da Ópera não me pertencem e dá pra perceber, eu nunca faria algo assim.

**Capítulo 02 - Masquerade**

Já era quarta-feira e Hinamori continuava aérea. Os comentários a respeito da peça eram cada vez maiores e dividiam seu tempo. Quando não os lia, estava no parque conversando com Hitsugaya. Ela gostara de sua companhia, seu temperamento irritado lhe rendiam boas risadas.

Aquela tarde estava um pouco mais fria, mas ela não ligava. Estava sentada confortavelmente no sofá, com uma bela xícara de chocolate quente e seu livro na mão, lendo-o mais uma vez, como sempre fazia quando podia. Sua imaginação estava a mil com uma idéia que Matsumoto tivera, para comemorar a folga. A ruiva convidara-a e Rukia para uma festa de máscaras que ocorreria em um local próximo, para diversão.

Momo simplesmente não conseguia se conter, automaticamente lembrava-se do baile de máscaras que ocorria no livo, quando Christine e Raul haviam acabado de noivar e tentavam pensar em um meio de escapar das garras do fantasma. Era uma parte emocionante com uma boa música, simplesmente.

Nanao estava como sempre, no trabalho. Só ficava em casa no domingo e dormia o dia inteiro, repondo o sono perdido da semana toda, para depois recomeçar tudo. Hinamori já se acostumara, depois de um ano inteiro morando ali. Deu mais uma bebericada no chocolate, voltando a leitura.

**o.o.o**

O apartamento era luxuoso, mas cheirava a mofo. Ninguém nunca fizera questão de abrir as cortinas ali, para espantar a poeira. Hitsugaya gostava do inverno, da neve, nunca ficava em casa, onde se sentia incrivelmente desconfortável. Ao seu lado, uma montanha de doces, que ganhara do pai. Em suas mãos, um convite do meio-irmão, enviado como pedido de desculpas.

"Como se eu fosse melhorar meu humor com aquele idiota."

Leu o conteúdo atentamente, logo depois olhando para o alto. Um baile de máscaras não o animava nem um pouco, mas sabia que logo o pai o convenceria à ir, já que o irmão sempre lhe contava, zombeteiramente. Bufou, irritado, afundando mais no sofá da sala.

Talvez Hinamori tivesse a solução para aquele tédio que sentia no momento. Estapeou-se quando viu que já estava parecendo dependente da garota, sendo que era apenas o quarto dia que a conhecia. Deu de ombros, gostava de ficar conversando com ela mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Levantou-se, resolvendo de uma vez aparecer por lá.

**o.o.o**

Rukia andava pelo parque absorta em pensamentos. Ouve passos em sua direção e seu coração dá um salto realmente notável. Ichigo para atrás de si, com sua cara irritada de sempre. Ao virar-se para o mesmo, dá um murro em seu estômago, já que ele caíra na risada, alegando que ela parecia uma criança com aquele sobretudo bege e a touca de lã rosa.

"Nunca, mas nunca mesmo me chame de criança!"

"Desculpe, desculpe... Não aguentei."

"O que quer?" - Ela perguntou, ríspida.

Esperando pela resposta, Rukia retomou seu caminho, vendo Ichigo acompanhá-la. Uma nostalgia se formou em seu peito, relembrando-a dos velhos tempos. Sua mente alegava que nunca iria passar por aquilo novamente, enquanto seu coração gritava pela volta da época mais feliz de sua vida, que acabara magicamente.

"Sabe..." - O ruivo começou. - "Rangiku-san está cheia de convites para uma festa que vai ter amanhã."

Rukia fechou seus olhos, sorrindo fracamente. Ichigo idiota, sempre a alimentando com esperanças. Será que ele não sabia que seu coração ainda doía? Que ainda sentia saudade? Mas não adiantava, brigavam tanto na presença um do outro, nunca chegavam a algo concreto.

"Queria saber se você vai." - Ele terminou.

"Vou sim, ela me convidou hoje." - Rukia parou, o encarando. - "Nos encontramos lá."

"É." - Ichigo sorriu, a sua maneira. Olhou para o lado, vendo uma barraquinha de crepes. - "Quer?" - E apontou. - "Eu pago."

A Kuchiki deu de ombros, seguindo-o até a metade do caminho, sentando em um banco enquanto esperava. Sorriu nostálgica quando reparou que ele nem mesmo lhe perguntara qual sabor queria, conhecia seus gostos. Ela gostava do de chocolate com morango... Sempre fora viciada desde que experimentou-o pela primeira vez, na primeira semana de namoro.

Suspirou, olhando para o teto. O passado não gostava de deixá-la em paz. Lembrou-se de quando brigaram tão feio que decidiram terminar, por culpa de uma recém amiga que se apaixonara perdidamente no ruivo e corria atrás, sem saber do relacionamento dos dois. Rukia sempre fora cega de ciúmes e nunca fora diferente. Também, ambos nunca deram o nariz a torcer, nem mesmo para reatar.

"O que tanto pensa aí?" - Ichigo se aproximava com dois crepes na mão.

Na mente da morena, rapidamente vasculhou algum assunto para conversarem, colocando uma máscara de felicidade no rosto, enquanto dava uma grande mordida em seu crepe. Mastigando bem, fingiu tentar engolir tudo para poder falar. Um grande erro, pois engasgara feio, ficando sem ar. Ichigo não viu outra alternativa senão dar tapinhas em suas costas, até a comida desintalar de sua garganta.

"Rukia! Sua baixinha, eu sempre te disse para comer direito."

Respirando profundamente, Rukia se virou para encará-lo. Segundo erro do dia, pois suas faces ficaram perigosamente próximas. Nenhum dos dois se mechiam, apenas relembravam a mesma época. O doce passado, dando lugar a um presente espinhoso e desconfortável. Recobrando a compostura, a Kuchiki levantou-se e saiu na direção oposta que rumava, mas não ligava. Agradeceu pelo crepe e correu, tentando usar aquilo como desculpa para seu coração acelerado.

**o.o.o**

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun!" - Hinamori abriu a porta, sorrindo. - "Primeira vez que me visita por vontade própria, parabéns pelo progresso!"

"Assim vou embora." - Ele ameaçou, cruzando os braços como uma criança birrenta.

"Não mesmo, vem tomar chocolate quente comigo!"

Hinamori segura-o pelo braço e o puxa para dentro, trancando o apartamento logo em seguida. Indo saltitante até a cozinha, pega uma caneca verde e a preenche do líquido doce, rumando para a sala juntamente com o amigo.

Hitsugaya imediatamente repara no livro aberto, se perguntanto quantas vezes Hinamori já o teria lido, já que mesmo conservado, tinha aparência de ser bem velho. Agradecendo, pega sua caneca e beberica um pouco, musmurando que estava bom. A garota sorri, corando.

"Fui eu quem fiz."

Toushirou levantou a cabeça e encontrou seu olhar com o dela, não falando nada. Os olhos castanhos eram sonhadores, talvez enchergando um mundo além do real. Passou o olhar novamente pelo cômodo, sendo a segunda vez que estaria ali. Novamente, estava vazio.

"Você não mora com uma prima?"

"Aham. Por que?"

"Nunca a vi aqui."

"Ah!" - Hinamori sorriu, sem graça. - "Ela está sempre trabalhando, sai cedo e chega bem tarde. Eu que cuido da casa e da comida."

Hitsugaya bebeu mais um pouco do chocolate. Estava se sentindo estranho ao olhá-la. Talvez porque estivesse com frio e Hinamori usando aquele short curto e justo com aquelas meias listradas e uma simples blusa preta de mangas compridas lhe desse arrepios. Não, definitivamente não era por poder ver bem as belas pernas que ela possuía, sabia que não.

"Você é bem organizada." - Falou, tentando tirar sua atenção das pernas de Momo.

"Na verdade não, meu quarto mesmo é uma bagunça, é o único lugar da casa que só eu preciso me preocupar."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Curioso, de fato. Rindo, ele colocou a caneca sobre a mesinha de canto, tentando reparar na página do livro em que Hinamori estava. Percebendo, ela se levanta e senta-se ao seu lado no sofá, mostrando a parte do baile.

"Oh sim, essa parte."

"Ah! Isso me lembrou de uma coisa." - Hinamori balançou as pernas animadamente. - "Amanhã à noite vai haver um baile de máscaras! Parecido com o do Fantasma! Não é emocionante?"

Hitsugaya arregalou seus olhos, atraindo a atenção da garota. Oh sim, era inédito e estranho vê-lo tão boquiaberto e incrédulo daquela maneira.

"O que foi?"

"Meu irmão está organizando. Sou praticamente obrigado a ir."

"AAAH! Que legal! Vamos poder ir juntos!"

Aquilo, nenhum dos dois previam que iria acontecer. Pulando de felicidade no sofá, Hinamori praticamente se jogou no garoto, fazendo-o deitar no móvel. Seu sorriso morreu somente quando percebeu que estava abraçando-o com os rostos muito próximos e ele, vermelho e petrificado.

Engoliu em seco, respirando fracamente. Era uma idiota por empolgar tanto assim, agora estava tremendamente enroscada em uma situação difícil de sair. Seu corpo tremia. Sentia a respiração de Toushirou batendo contra seu rosto e arrepiou, nunca havia sentido aquilo. Mas, estranhamente.. gostara daquela sensação.

Já o garoto, simplesmente não sabia como agir também, mas sentia seu corpo reagindo fortemente. Aqueles lábios entreabertos... Pareciam tão macios! Queria prová-los. Mas, seria errado de sua parte. Beijar alguém assim, mesmo que a situação contribuísse bastante, não era de seu feitio.

"H-Hina..." - Sua voz morreu, não conseguia falar nada. Simplesmente tentar se mecher seria sentir mais ainda o contato de seus corpos, o que tornava a alternativa nula.

"D-d-desculpe!" - Com um pulo, Momo correu para o outro sofá, encolhendo-se nele, tentando acalmar seu coração que palpitava. - "Não sei o que me deu."

"Tudo bem... Melhor eu ir embora, meu pai deve estar me chamando a um bom tempo."

Hinamori apenas concordou com a cabeça, guiando-o até a saída educadamente, ainda desconcertada. Quando fechou a porta, encostou-se ali até cair sentada no chão, fechando os olhos. Que sensação boa, mas ansiava por mais. Balançou a cabeça, aquilo era errado! O que ela tinha, afinal? Levantou-se, disposta a tomar um banho. Aquilo lhe faria bem, com certeza.

**o.o.o**

Já era tarde da noite e Hitsugaya estava na sala, sem vontade nenhuma de entrar no computador, como sempre fazia. Seu pai milagrosamente estava dormindo, dando-o um pouco de paz. Caso algum acesso de tosse começasse, era sinal de que o velho acordara, o que ele não queria, definitivamente.

Passava os canais da grande tv tediosamente, pensando perturbado no ocorrido da tarde. Nunca se sentira atraído daquela maneira, talvez se aproximar demais de Momo lhe fizesse algum mal. Ou talvez aquele chocolate tivesse alguma outra substância extra que caiu na mistura por engano.

Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem mesmo reparou que a porta era aberta lentamente e por ela passava um homem de cabelos não tão brancos como os seus, mas de cor semelhante. Um sorriso sinistro estava presente em sua face, como sempre. Ichimaru nunca mudava aquela feição, fosse para falar com a mãe, o pai ou o irmão mais novo.

"O que você faz aqui?" - Toushirou falou friamente, sentindo-se irritar.

"Ora irmãozinho... vim lhes visitar!"

"Otou-san já dormiu, não adianta tentar fazer ele beber veneno."

O sorriso do homem se alargou diante das palavras ríspidas do irmão. Todos naquela casa tinham sobrenomes diferentes e mesmo tendo o mesmo sangue não se portavam como uma família. No primeiro casamento do pai, Gin recebeu o sobrenome da mãe, enquanto na segunda vez que se casara, fora a vez de Toushirou receber a linhagem materna em vez da paterna.

"Nunca faria isso... apenas quero saber se ele precisa de alguma coisa, como uma carona até o hospital."

"Você fala como se ele fosse cair morto a qualquer minuto."

Ichimaru deu de ombros, indo até a cozinha. Sempre haviam sobras de comida, bastava saber procurar. Aparecia ali uma vez por semana, quando tinha tempo e não perdia a mania. Talvez a comida de sua assistente no trabalho fosse melhor, mas depender dela demais poderia colocá-la no direito de pedir um aumento.

Encontrando uma marmita perfeitamente fechada, colocou-a embaixo do casaco e voltou-se para seu irmão, que passava os canais entediado. Acenou, ficando no vácuo e saiu, satisfeito por ter encontrado o que queria.

"Esse era o meu almoço de amanhã.. idiota." - Toushirou murmurou.

Suspirou frustrado vendo que a tv não ajudava em nada a esquecer Momo e suas belas pernas. Desligou-a e foi para o quarto, chutando a estante durante o percurso.

"Estou ficando doido..."

**Continua...**

**N**ão demorei porque quis... estava é querendo continuar os capítulos, mas estou enrolada com as fics de Naruto também... enfim, eu demoro em tudo.

Mas o terceiro não demora, prometo!

**Reviews:**

Hitachiin Sayumi

nee

**Obrigada mesmo! nn**

Espero que gostem desse capítulo também.

Ja ne! ;D


	3. The mirror

**Meu Fantasma**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence. Aiai, que triste realidade.

**Capítulo 03 - The Mirror**

Mal o dia já havia começado e Hinamori acordou transpirando. Um pesadelo terrível a assombrara a noite toda, dando uma sensação de solidão na garota. Abraçou-se e ficou, tentando se acalmar. A respiração estava acelerada e tremia de medo, mesmo não conseguindo se lembrar de nada do sonho. Um mal estar se formou e ela correu para o banheiro bem a tempo de vomitar.

Enquanto estava sentada no chão do banheiro, passando uma toalha molhada na nuca, ouviu batidas na porta. Nanao ainda não havia saído para o trabalho e ouvira barulhos estranhos no quarto da prima. Chamava pelo seu nome insistentemente, esperando resposta. Com dificuldade Hinamori a abriu, surpreendendo-se ao ser arrastada para a cama, pasma com sua palidez aparente.

"Hinamori! Você está bem?"

"E-estou... um pouco...p-pesada, nada mais."

"Não, você está doente."

"Estou bem...!"

Tentando se levantar, a cabeça de Momo girou e ela caiu novamente nos travesseiros, sentindo o enjôo voltar. Não conseguia entender, não ficava doente há tempos e se cuidava muito bem. Viu Nanao procurar pelo telefone, murmurando algo como 'me desculpe Shunsui'. Arregalou seus olhos quando percebeu que ela faltaria do trabalho, tentando dizer algo. Sua cabeça doeu novamente.

**o.o.o**

"Matsumoto! Mas que diabos?"

Rukia estava com um péssimo humor. Eram apenas nove horas da manhã e seu irmão estava no trabalho, deixando-a sozinha em casa, sendo acordada insistentemente pelo telefone. Pela bina viu que se tratava da amiga, provavelmente fugindo de algum compromisso do emprego. Girou os olhos e atendeu berrando, mas surpreendeu-se com o tom de voz usado pela mesma, do outro lado da linha.

"Não sei se poderemos ir à festa."

"Por que?"

Ali tinha coisa, ela sabia. Segurou o aparelho com mais força, sentando-se no sofá branco. Olhava em algum ponto do chão, ignorando até mesmo sua coelhinha de estimação que acordara, de tamanha a preocupação. Matsumoto séria? O mundo iria acabar.

"Hina-chan está no hospital."

"O QUE?"

Ah sim, aquilo era sério. Correu para o quarto, tentando equilibrar o telefone no ombro enquanto procurava por roupas quentinhas no armário.

"Me diga qual e vou correndo!"

"Claro, faça isso por mim." - Matsumoto pareceu terminar o assunto até algo apitar em sua mente. - "Ah, avise aquele amigo novo dela, quem sabe assim ela se anima mais."

Dando o endereço do hospital, a ruiva desligou sem dar tempo à Rukia de dizer que não o conhecia. Lembrou-se de Ichigo e sorriu aliviada, com certeza ele saberia de quem se trata. Vestiu um vestido azul claro de mangas compridas, uma legue branca e sua bota de mesma cor, agarrando o cachecol também branco e saindo correndo de casa, sem mesmo dar a comida da coelhinha Chappy.

Para sua sorte, Ichigo não morava muito longe e sim em uma clínica próxima. Adentrou na mesma encontrando o pai do garoto, surpreso por vê-la. Sorriu sem graça, deixando a pressa repentina de lado.

"Bom dia, Kurosaki-san."

"Rukia-chan! Quer falar com o Ichigo?"

A jovem assentiu afirvativamente, vendo-o sumir por uma porta e voltar rapidamente trazendo o filho pela orelha, ainda com uma torrada na boca. Ichigo parecia mais irritado do que de costume, ainda mais pela grande cara de sono. Rukia se acabaria de rir se não estivesse prestes a pedir um favor.

"Rukia, isso são horas?" - Ele esbravejou.

"Ichigo, não é hora pra isso. Hinamori está no hospital e ainda não sei o motivo."

Diante das palavras apressadas e preocupadas da Kuchiki, o ruivo pareceu acordar. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras para espera dali e ficou atento, surpreso por Hinamori estar doente. Não a conhecia direito, mas Rukia sempre falou tanto que talvez soubesse até seus gostos mais secretos.

"E...?"

"Tem um amigo novo que ela fez que acho que você conhece. É Hitsugaya alguma coisa."

"Ah sim, o Toushirou." - Ichigo piscou. - "Eles se conhecem!?"

"Sim, se conhecem." - Rukia girou os olhos. - "Eu gostaria que você avisasse-o pra mim, nem o conheço pra chegar falando alguma coisa."

O ruivo passou as mãos pelos fios laranjas, suspirando. Assentiu afirmativamente e só viu um papel sendo jogado em sua direção para logo a garota sumir correndo dali, rumando para o suposto hospital. Resmungando algo intendível, Ichigo entrou em sua casa, procurando pelo telefone. Merda. Sua briga com o pai na noite passada deixara a casa em uma verdadeira bagunça, demoraria para achar.

Já Rukia, corria apressada, chegando ao destino quase sem fôlego. Depois de muito falar com algum funcionário da recepção, ela consegue entrar no quarto, encontrando Nanao parada ao lado da amiga adormecida na cama. O que mais assustou a baixinha não fora o fato de Hinamori estar tomando soro na veia, mas sim que ela parecia bem pálida e perturbada.

"Hina-chan..." - Sussurrou.

"Ah, olá Rukia-san." - Nanao lhe sorriu, indicando uma cadeira no canto do quarto branco. - "Que bom que veio. Sei que talvez eu incomode, mas você poderia ficar aqui, com ela? Ainda tenho que trabalhar."

"Não precisa nem pedir, Nanao-san."

Fazendo uma pequena mesura, a mulher saiu correndo, quase deixando cair o óculos. Rukia a observou sair e se sentou na cadeira, observando com preocupação a face pálida de Hinamori. Esquecera-se de perguntar o que ela tinha, mas logo descobriria.

**o.o.o**

_"Meu mestre!" - Uma moça vestida em um elegante vestido, de cabelos encaracolados, cantava. Estava em um camarim de luxo do grande teatro, ouvindo a voz de seu misterioso anjo. - "Por favor, revele-se!"_

_"Criança lisonjeira, você deve me conhecer!" - Uma voz forte cantou, de um lugar que ela não conseguia ver. - "Veja porque me escondo nas sombras!"_

_"Sim mestre, por favor!" - Ela respondia, emocionada._

_"Olha bem fundo, no espelho... eu estou aí dentro!"_

_E a moça aproximou-se, vendo um homem trajado em elegantes roupas e uma misteriosa máscara branca cobrindo somente metade de seu rosto. Ele parecia belo, o que aumentava a admiração da mesma. Misteriosamente, a mão dele atravessou o espelho, puxando-a para dentro. E assim, a moça entrava no lar do Fantasma da Ópera._

"Uh..."

Hinamori acordou, asustada. Olhou para o fio do soro preso em seu braço, arrancando-o. Estava leve, talvez pelo sonho tranqüilo que acabara de ter. Levantou-se lentamente da cama, fitando o quarto vazio. A janela aberta deixava o ar entrar, balançando as cortinas. Um espelho estava preso na parede, ao canto, chamando-a como se fosse mágica.

A garota rumou até lá, não sabendo ao certo o que era aquela sensação. Se sentia dentro do livro, até mesmo a canção teimava em querer sair de seus lábios. Ela a conhecia de cor.

Parou em frente ao espelho, fitando sua face. Levantou uma das mãos, tocando seu rosto no objeto. Estava ainda um pouco zonza e o vento teimava em balançar seus cabelos soltos. Seu anjo da música... quem seria ele? Quem a salvaria daquela solidão? Fechou os olhos, ouvindo claramente a música em sua mente.

_Insolent boy!  
(garoto insolente!)  
This slave of fashion  
(escravo da moda)  
Basking in your glory!  
(se aproveitando da sua glória!)_

Sim, a canção estava ali, em sua mente, mas seu anjo não estava naquele estranho e vazio quarto. Continuou fitando o espelho, balançando seu corpo como se estivesse ouvindo realmente a melodia. Quando abriu os olhos, surpreendeu-se. Aquele rosto, atrás de si... Como um fantasma no espelho.

Virou-se e ali estava ele, parado, a fitando. Sorriu, antes de tudo girar ao seu redor e seu corpo amolecer. Hinamori pensou que fosse cair no chão, até que ele a amparou, com uma feição preocupada.

**o.o.o**

Hitsugaya estava em sua casa, comendo um pacote de salgadinhos, já que não teria almoço naquele dia. O telefone toca e como era o único em casa, teve de atender. Arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu que se tratava de Ichigo e rolou os olhos, imaginando ser mais um daqueles convites para dar uma volta com a turma do garoto.

"_Toushirou, estava te procurando_!"

"Já achou, agora, o que quer?"

"_É que uma amiga minha me pediu para te avisar..."_ - Suspeito, pensou Toushirou. - "_Uma amiga dela, a Hinamori, está hospitalizada._"

O pacote de salgadinhos caiu no chão e quase que o telefone junto. Hinamori, hospitalizada? Correndo para o primeiro pedaço de papel com uma caneta próxima, Hitsugaya só restou berrar no ouvido do pobre Ichigo.

"Onde?? Em qual ela está?"

"_Calma, já vou te passar._"

Aproveitando que estava usando uma roupa descente, largou a comida ali, caída no chão e saiu correndo na direção do hospital assim que desligou, na cara do pobre Kurosaki. Pelo que entendia da cidade; e não era muita coisa; chegaria mais rápido se pegasse algum ônibus e havia um parado bem próximo de onde estava correndo. Conseguiu entrar a tempo e ficou fitando da janela as ruas, preocupado com a amiga.

"Hinamori..." - Sussurrou.

Mais algum tempo e ele finalmente descia, sufocado com o pelotão de pessoas que lutavam para sair e entrar. Se bater não fosse proibido, ele sairia chutando quem quer que o atrapalhasse. Respirando fundo, finalmente avistou o hospital, correndo até lá. Assim que entrou, procurou por um funcionário disponível, sabia que era horário de visitas.

Um estágiário lhe indicou o andar e o quarto que Hinamori se encontrava ao garoto, que saiu apressadamente daquela fila. Nunca gostara de lugares cheios, fosse pelo seu tamanho, já que não era muito alto, ou seu cabelo, que insistia em chamar a atenção. Diminuiu o passo quando percebeu que estava chegando, parando completamente quando viu Hinamori olhando de uma maneira estranha para o espelho.

Adentrou no quarto lentamente, percebendo o vento frio que insistia em entrar, arrepiando-o. Parou atrás da menina, arregalando os olhos ao ver que Momo parecia bem fraca. Perdeu algum tempo admirando a face da amiga, perdendo-se na intensidade dos olhos profundos. Somente despertou quando ela se virou e ameaçou cair.

Hitsugaya podia se orgulhar de muitas coisas e não o fazia, até aquele momento. Agradeceu por ser rápido o suficiente para segurá-la e impedir sua queda. Hinamori fechou os olhos com força, logo abrindo-os lentamente, até fitar a face preocupada do amigo.

"Hitsugaya-kun..." - Ela sorriu fracamente. - "Você veio!"

"Hinamori, o que estava fazendo em pé?" - Ele esbravejou. - "Olhe seu estado!"

Segurou-a com mais força, esperando uma resposta. Estranhou o semblante triste que se formou na face da menina, resolvendo guiá-la até a cama e assim o fez. Com Hinamori já sentada e devidamente coberta, Hitsugaya sentou-se na cadeira que estava ao lado, não deixando de fitar aquela face.

"O que foi?"

Hinamori abaixou a cabeça, segurando os cobertores com força. Respirou fundo e resolveu desabafar:

"Hoje, faz um ano que meu pai abandonou minha mãe..." - Hitsugaya arregalou os olhos. - "Eu o amava muito, ele era mais que um pai pra mim, era um professor, um amigo. E ela o amava muito... tanto que entrou em depressão logo depois. Eu não podia fazer muita coisa, cuidava dela o máximo que podia e até lia histórias como se eu fosse a mãe, não a filha."

Toushirou surpreendeu-se ao ver aquela menina tão sorridente e doce com os olhos arregalados, quase chorando. Era uma cena estranha de se ver, que talvez a deixasse com um aspecto mais infantil do que aparentava.

"Mamãe chegou a melhorar depois de um tempo, mas abandonou o sobrenome dele, inclusive mudando o meu nome." - Ela continuou, segurando os lençóis de maneira mais forte. - "O processo demorou para ser aceito e quando estava chegando dezembro, ele nos enviou uma carta. Dizia que tinha seus motivos e ambições, que eram mais importantes do que uma família tola." - Respirando fundo, Hinamori começou a chorar. - "Minha mãe enlouqueceu, chegando até a tentar se matar..." - Hitsugaya arregala os olhos, vendo-a fitá-lo de uma maneira angustiada. - "Eu não podia fazer nada! Estava com medo, não sabia o que fazer! E foi na noite de natal, que em vez de ganhar um presente, eu perdi. Minha mãe não se alimentava e a depressão a tirou da sanidade. Ela acabou... morrendo de uma maneira que eu...eu fiquei sozinha no mundo..."

Hinamori não conseguia terminar, seu choro tornara-se alto, até assustando Hitsugaya. Ele sentiu-se mal por sempre ter condenado sua família pelo seu passado, mas viu que existiam pessoas com lembranças piores. Sentou-se na borda da cama, limpando algumas lágrimas do rosto da jovem.

"Tudo bem, já passou." - Hinamori o fitou, surpresa. - "Realmente, seu passado é triste, mas chorar não combina com você. E, você não está sozinha. Seus amigos e sua prima são o que? Distrações? Sabe, eu não sou bom em consolar alguém, mas quando se sentir triste, pode desabafar comigo. Somos amigos, não somos?"

"S...sim..." - Hinamori voltou a chorar, deixando que um sorriso sincero se formasse em sua face. Abraçou Hitsugaya com força, deixando as lágrimas rolarem, em um misto de felicidade e tristeza. Ele apenas ficou acariciando seus cabelos, sorrindo fraternalmente. Momo levanta seu rosto para fitá-lo, fungando. - "Obrigada... Muito obrigada!"

"Sua boba, não precisa agradecer." - As bochechas dele atingiram um tom avermelhado. Ela percebeu a proximidade e corou também, mesmo já estando vermelha por culpa do choro.

Novamente seus rostos estavam próximos, até demais. Hitsugaya não aguentaria daquele jeito, acabaria tomando-a em um beijo a qualquer instante! Percebeu que ela tremia e sabia que não era por culpa do frio. Seu coração estava acelerado e ficou ainda mais quando a porta se abriu, revelando uma menina baixinha de curtos cabelos negros.

"Hã?" - Rukia piscou, vendo Hinamori quase agarrada a um garoto! Aquilo era de se espantar e muito. Piscou novamente vendo que não conhecia-o, estranhando seus cabelos brancos. - "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"É... bem..." - Hinamori parou de chorar, afastando-se do Toushirou e sentou-se na cama, procurando alguma desculpa. Ele já estava magicamente grudado na cadeira, fitando o pé com uma curiosidade intensa. - "E-eu não estava me sentindo bem! A-aí o Hitsugaya-kun m-me ajudou e..."

Ah sim, aquele era o amigo novo dela, concluiu Rukia. Arqueou uma sobrancelha vendo-os em um desconforto tremendo, imaginando que não fora aquilo que realmente aconteceu. A vermelhidão em seus rostos entregava-os. Um plano se formou em sua mente, pensando que finalmente achara um namorado para a amiga, mas só o colocaria em prática mais tarde.

"Hum.. entendi." - Rukia virou-se para Hitsugaya, que deu um pulo. - "Sou Kuchiki Rukia e você é...?"

"Hi-Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Prazer e... o horário de visitas está acabando. Hinamori, não vou poder ficar por mais tempo."

"Tudo bem! Obrigada por vir!"

Com um aceno de cabeça, Rukia saiu. O silêncio se instalou entre os dois, já que estavam constrangidos demais para qualquer coisa a ser feita. Levantando-se, Hitsugaya decidiu imitar Rukia, acenando discretamente e saindo pela porta, apenas parando quando ouviu um agradecimento vindo novamente de Hinamori. Sorriu de canto e seguiu seu caminho pelo corredor, vendo uma enfermeira entrar no quarto da amiga e armar um escândalo quando viu que a mesma havia arrancado o fio do soro.

"_Hinamori, você não tem jeito mesmo."_ - Ele pensou, divertido.

**o.o.o**

Hinamori contava que iria sair dali no dia seguinte, mas somente no final da tarde do domingo foi liberada. Ela vestia uma roupa normal pensando que no dia seguinte talvez passasse mal novamente, já que as aulas voltariam. E conhecendo sua escola, sabia que as provas já estariam todas marcadas. Suspirou, enquanto terminava de calçar seu sapato boneca e andava até a saída, despedindo-se de todos que cuidaram dela por aqueles dias.

Havia recebido o recado de que alguém viria buscá-la, já que Nanao estava repondo um dia que perdera no trabalho, mesmo a protestos. Chegando na porta do prédio, procurou alguém conhecido. Sorriu quando avistou o carro de Matsumoto e a mesma, acenando ao lado, animadamente.

"Rangiku-san!" - Hinamori correu até ela e a abraçou, sorrindo. - "Que bom que pôde vir pelo menos hoje!"

"Eu consegui por culpa dele!" - A ruiva apontou para alguém sentado no banco de trás. Hinamori tentou enchergar mas não conseguia, por culpa do vidro preto. - "Enfim, entre e vamos!"

"Hai!"

Hinamori abriu a porta do banco de trás e se sentou, jogando no chão sua pequena mochila com trocas de roupas que Nanao levara no dia anterior, além de uma revista para que a mesma não ficasse no tédio durante o dia todo. Olhou para o lado e arregalou os olhos, vendo Hitsugaya sentado com um semblante irritado, mesmo que sorrisse disfarçadamente.

"Eeeeh? Vocês se conhecem?"

"Matsumoto é funcionária do meu meio-irmão." - Ele respondeu.

"Ah, entendi... mas que bom que você veio me buscar também, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya corou, murmurando que "não foi nada". Hinamori sorriu, com as bochechas também vermelhas, virando-se para a ruiva para agradecer também. O garoto sentia seu coração bater acelerado, feliz por vê-la sorrindo tão abertamente outra vez.

"Ah!" - Momo exclamou. - "Amanhã começam as aulas! Nós vamos juntos, né?"

"Hum? Ah, vamos."

Hinamori pulou, animada. Começou a tagarelar alguma coisa com Hitsugaya, que mais ouvia do que respondia. Matsumoto apenas observava pelo retrovisor, imaginando que eles dariam um belo casal.

**Continua.**

**Caramba! Eu revivi! Mas, a culpa é de um certo garoto que me fez muito mal. Meu coração que o diga, queria desesperadamente alguma sacada bem alta! Mas, deixemos isso de lado, já estou bem e metade do quarto capítulo está pronto! 8D**

**Reviews:**

**Hitachiin Sayumi**

**s2 PinkCherry s2**

**Lecka-chan**

**Brigada gente! Eu gostei muito dos comentários, fiquei feliz!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Ja ne! ;3**


	4. Don Juan

**Meu Fantasma**

**Capítulo 04 - Don Juan**

"Finalmente! Estou animada!"

Hinamori espreguiçava na rua, sentindo a leve brisa do vento ao lado de um emburrado Hitsugaya. Ele era inteligente, tinha notas surpreendentes, mas odiava a escola. Sempre fora caçoado pelo cabelo branco e como seu gênio era forte... As contas no hospital que seu pai era obrigado a pagar não eram nada agradáveis.

"Não entendo o motivo." - Ele suspirou.

"Mas vou poder rever os amigos! E você vai fazer novos!"

"Grande coisa."

Hinamori girou os olhos. Terminou de descer as escadas e entrou correndo no metrô, bem a tempo. Logo ele começava a andar e a dupla estava sentada em um canto, observando as outras pessoas, em sua maioria estudantes e trabalhadores. A menina suspirou, sorrindo, abraçando sua pasta com força. Estava determinada a melhorar as notas a qualquer custo.

"Temos que prestar atenção ou passamos a estação! Eu já fiz isso várias vezes."

O menino riu consigo mesmo. Era bem a cara de Hinamori cometer um erro daqueles, já que sua cabeçinha vivia em outra dimensão. Talvez fosse ele quem a guiaria para a escola, não o contrário. Apesar de tudo, o garoto era pontual e organizado.

"Descemos na próxima."

"Nossa! É mesmo!" - Momo piscou.

"Hinamori, você deveria prestar mais atenção... como não demora muito, não dá pra ficar viajando por aí."

Ela apenas assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça. Logo se levantaram e saíram calmamente da estação, observando a rua repleta de pessoas. Andaram apressados, pois não era seguro em uma cidade grande como aquela andar lentamente. Muitos assaltos aconteciam no meio da multidão, já que eram tantas pessoas que ninguém acharia o ladrão.

Só por precaução, Hitsugaya resolveu ficar de olho na amiga além de si mesmo. Sua cara de emburrado e os cabelos espantavam, mas cuidado nunca era demais. Bufou quando avistaram a grande escola, com muitos alunos conversando alegremente.

"Kira-kun! Abarai-kun!" - Hinamori gritou, acenando.

"Hinamori-kun!"

Um garoto loiro com metade do rosto coberto por uma enorme franja correu até a mesma e a abraçou, sorridente. Hitsugaya permaneceu parado, com a cara mais sinistra que podia ter. Um outro estudante ruivo tatuado o reconheceu e cumprimentou-o com a cabeça, olhando para Hinamori e Kira.

"Kira, chega."

Ele pareceu despertar e soltou enfim Momo, que agradeceu mentalmente. O loiro olhou para Hitsugaya, estendendo a mão.

"Prazer. Kira Isuru."

"Hitsugaya Toushirou." - Ele respondeu ríspido, não retribuindo o cumprimento. Kira se assustou, mas logo voltou ao semblante animado.

"Hinamori-kun, senti muito sua falta!"

"Também!" - Ela sorriu, fazendo o loiro corar. O Toushirou emburrou mais ainda. - "Nessas férias conheci o Hitsugaya-kun e nos tornamos grandes amigos! Me ajudem a enturmá-lo!"

"Não se preocupe, ele é conhecido do Ichigo." - Renji comentou, em puro descaso. - "Qualquer pessoa fica conhecida por ser amiga de um morango como ele."

"COMO É?"

Renji abaixa-se, com a mão em um belo galo recém-formado. Ichigo o fitava, nervoso. Passa direto pelo ruivo e cumprimenta os outros três e tentando iniciar um assunto, ignorando o ruivo com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Ouvi direito? Está sem turma, Toushirou?"

"Não exatamente..." - Uma gota se formou na cabeça do mesmo. Hinamori apenas ria, discretamente.

"Você começa a lanchar com a gente!" - Ele falou, sorrindo como sempre.

Hitsugaya deu de ombros, indicando que concordava mas não ligava muito para o fato. Hinamori aumentou o sorriso e segurou o braço do garoto, correndo para o corredor principal. Desejava que ficassem na mesma sala, seria divertido. Eram somente três turmas, mas sempre cheias. Tivera sorte no ano anterior em relação aos colegas e sentia que não seria diferente.

"O que é isso?" - Ele perguntou, agradecido quando a menina parou.

Hinamori não ouvia, corria os olhos pelos nomes das turmas, apenas desejando encontrar o dela e de seu amigo. Até que paralisou ao ler a lista da turma B. Leu, releu e piscou várias vezes. Depois, pulando, levantou os braços e soltou um gritinho.

"Ei! Você ficou maluca?"

"Hitsugaya-kun!" - Ela o fitou animada. - "Estamos na mesma turma! Não é bom?"

"É Hinamori, é. Agora acalme-se!"

E ele sorriu de canto. Aquela alegria toda era estranha e ele com certeza a chamaria de maluca novamente se não a conhecesse... Mas era o jeito dela. O que a tornava tão especial. Concluiu que seria um semestre interessante, vendo-a guiá-lo até a sala de aula. Não haviam muitos alunos, então puderam escolher onde iriam se sentar sem problemas.

"Que bom! Vou ficar na mesma turma da Rukia-chan e das outras amigas dela, assim como os meninos! Seremos todos muito unidos, seremos sim!"

"Você tem muitos amigos?" - Hitsugaya perguntou, aliviado por vê-la tão animada. Ainda não conseguia tirar da cabeça a declaração da amiga em relação ao passado, não conseguia acreditar.

"Sim!" - Ela piscou algumas vezes, abobalhada. - "Quer dizer, nao são tantos, mas suficientes! Todos são muito especiais pra mim! Como uma família!"

Hitsugaya cogitou dizer algo, mas calou-se ao ver Ichigo seguido dos amigos adentrarem na sala, escandalosos, falando alto e fingindo discutirem. Rolou os olhos, aquilo era irritante. Mas não deixava de admitir que sentia inveja de ser como todos os outros, não um menino fechado em suas próprias preocupações.

"Toushirou! Deixe-me te apresentar todo mundo!" - Ichigo começou, apontando para os cinco adolescentes que o seguiam. - "O Renji e o Kira você já conhece, então, esse é o Keigo!" - Apontou para um garoto de cabelos castanhos que chegavam até a altura do rosto. - "O Mizuiro!" - Um garoto baixinho que mechia entretidamente no celular, acenou sem nem mesmo olhar. - "E o Ishida!" - O último, com cabelos escuros e óculos, acenou com a cabeça e saiu procurando um bom lugar. - "Ele não é muito sociável, mas é um cara legal."

Hitsugaya retribuiu os cumprimentos, memorizando o nome de cada um. Hinamori conversava entretidamente com Rukia, a recém-chegada, deixando os meninos em paz. Renji tomou a iniciativa e sentou-se do lado do pequeno, não se sentindo tão acuado em relação aos outros. Era sociável e uma amizade a mais nunca fazia mal.

"Ei!" - Fez um sinal, com uma expressão divertida no rosto, como se fosse contar um grande segredo. - "Cuidado, o Kira também está de olho na Hinamori!"

Rukia, até então alheia à tudo, ouviu e soltou uma risadinha, só então reconhecendo o perplexo Hitsugaya. Soltou uma exclamação que atraiu a atenção da grande turma.

"Você! É o amigo da Hinamori que estava no hospital com ela e..." - Sua voz morreu, percebendo que não deveria falar demais. Principalmente quando todos fizeram uma cara interrogativa e o casal em questão corou ao máximo que podia.

"_É verdade!_" - Hinamori pensou, afoita. - "_Eu e o Hitsugaya-kun, naquele dia...Mas que vergonha!_" - Colocou as mãos nas bochechas e uma expressão de pânico formou-se em sua face.

"H-hinamori,você tá bem?" - Rukia perguntou, vendo que realmente falara demais.

"C-c-claro! Por que não estaria?? Ah, olhem, o primeiro professor já entrou!"

Assim, a atenção do dia foi desviada para os professores que, mesmo não começando com suas matérias capazes de adormecer qualquer um, apresentaram os alunos novos - Hitsugaya detestou ver algumas garotas comentarem sobre sua estatura e cabelo - para logo depois explicarem como seriam as matérias daquele semestre.

**

* * *

**

No recreio, todos pareciam ter desaparecido. Rukia estava tão perdida que assim que viu Ichigo o seguiu, na esperança de encontrar o resto das amigas. Decepcionada, percebeu que ele também não encontrara ninguém, então simplesmente sentou-se ao seu lado e tentou puxar assunto.

"Já me senti cansada antes mesmo de começar a estudar."

"É verdade... os professores estão mais tagarelas do que o normal."

Uma brisa leve soprou e Ichigo arqueou as sobrancelhas. Sentia-se angustiado tendo a Kuchiki tão perto de si, mas não podendo abraça-la, beija-la, como sempre fazia. Sua pequena, em um passe de mágica, não era mais sua, era apenas a amiga Rukia. Não, ele não queria aquilo. Ele a queria de volta.

Rukia, sentia o mesmo, porém era uma sensação pior. Não era tão durona como parecia ser, na verdade, era tão dependente de alguém ao seu lado que quase não aguentava mais. Em sua casa, seu irmão era ocupado, preocupava-se com ela mas quase nunca tinha a chance de fitá-la durante o dia. Suas amigas lhe confortavam, mas nada se comparava à maravilhosa sensação de ter o garoto de cabelos laranjas lhe abraçando, lhe beijando...

E tudo aquilo, porque Rukia sempre fora muito mais amiga de garotos e Ichigo sempre se mordia de ciúmes... até que um dia explodiu e ambos passaram as férias inteiras sofrendo, mas decidindo que não dariam o braço a torcer.

"Eu vou procurar a Hinamori, estou com muita fome!" - A pequena falou, saindo o mais rápido possível daquele poço de lembranças. - "Ah, Renji!" - Respirou fundo e chamou o amigo ruivo, segurando as lágrimas. Chorar não adiantava nada, mas precisava desabafar. Estava quase explodindo, não aguentava mais.

"Rukia, você... está estranha."

"É... eu sei."

"Foi aquilo de novo?"

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. O Abarai sempre fora seu melhor amigo, desde a infância a ouvia e aconselhava... muitas vezes chegou a apanhar feio de meninos que se irritavam com a arrogância da mesma. E, naquele momento, o abraço que recebia já significava o bastante.

"Eu queria muito... conseguir pedir desculpas para o Ichigo, mas não sou a errada na história!" - Sua voz não saía somente embargada pela tristeza, mas uma grande quantidade de raiva acompanhava tudo. - "Ele não percebe que eu gosto dele!"

Renji suspirou fundo, aguentando os leves soquinhos que recebia da Kuchiki e apenas olhava o chão. Tinha muita raiva do Kurosaki por deixar sua amiga daquele jeito, se pudesse resolveria o problema todo, mas como a vida não era a dele, não seria justo interferir em duas pessoas que não faziam a mínima questão de se acertarem.

"Ser amiga dele me machuca ainda mais!"

Rukia levantou o rosto bruscamente, retornando para a realidade, os cabelos balançando despenteadamente em sua face. Falara tão alto que se sentia até mais leve, aliviada, até perceber o aluno parado a poucos metros a fitando, amargurado.

Era Ichigo.

E ele ouvira.

Seu coração falhou uma batida, vendo-o andar na direção oposta com os ombros arqueados. Conhecia-o bem o bastante para saber que ficara chateado profundamente. Levantou-se de repente, assustando Renji. Sua respiração ficou tão acelerada que talvez seu coração fosse parar. Não, ela não podia piorar as coisas. Mas não tinha coragem de encará-lo, como iria dizer que precisava do seu carinho depois de tudo!?

"Rukia? Rukia" - O Abarai chamou, assustado por ver que ela nem mesmo o ouvia.

"Renji... eu sou uma idiota!"

"Por... por quê!?"

"ELE OUVIU!"

Renji parou, olhando para onde o olhar da Kuchiki estava paralisado. Ichigo não estava mais lá, mas provavelmente estaria perto. Rukia estava realmente assustada, o que fez sua raiva explodir em seu peito e sem que percebesse, já estava correndo a procura do garoto. Ela não conseguia resolver a situação, ele o faria.

_**Here the sire may serve the dam,  
**__Aqui o senhor servirá a dama,_

_**Here the master takes his meat!  
**__Aqui o patrão pega a carne_

_**Here the sacrificial lamb butters one despairing bleat!  
**__Aqui o cordeiro do sacrifício emite um balido desesperado._

Renji não ligou se Rukia ficaria brava depois, mas a amiga sofrera demais, desnecessariamente. Era muito doloroso quando alguém perdia a pessoa amada, porém não sabia se doeria mais tê-la ainda por perto ou não. Aquela era uma dúvida que para ele a resposta era apenas um imenso vazio de indecisão.

"Ei! Ichigo!"

O garoto, ao longe, ouviu seu nome ser chamado por alguém que não desejava ver naquele momento. A prova estava em sua face, que ao virar para o amigo mostrou profundo desgosto. Mas Renji não ligou, parou bem em frente ao mesmo, ofegante. Puxou o ar para si e logo começou a falar:

"O que você ouviu a Rukia dizer?"

Ichigo riu ironicamente, os olhos fitando melancolicamente o chão.

"Se ela não quer mais ser minha amiga e correr para os seus braços, era só ter me falado. Doeria menos."

"Espera!" - Renji segurou forte os ombros do colegial, sabendo que ele viraria as costas e sairia sem menos ouvir toda a verdade. - "Pare de falar besteiras! Ela te ama!"

"Tanto a ponto de ficar te agarrando? Eu não caio mais nesse papo, Renji!"

O soco que se seguiu foi tão espetacular que muitos curiosos pararam querendo assistir o que se seguiria.

"Você é muito burro mesmo, Ichigo! Sabe que sou o melhor amigo dela, que sempre incentivei vocês dois a ficarem juntos! E ainda me fala uma bobagem dessas?"

O Kurosaki ficou parado, acuado, nem mesmo reagindo ao soco que levara e causara um belo de um corte em sua bochecha. Não sabia o que dizer, muito menos o que fazer.

"E ainda fica aí parado!?" - Renji desferiu outro soco no amigo, incrédulo com a ação do mesmo.

"Ei!" - Só então Ichigo pareceu acordar. O corte estava doendo e ele estava ficando cada vez mais irritado. E aquilo, todos sabiam, não era nada bom. - "Isso dói, idiota!"

Renji levou um chute na boca do estômago não pelos motivos que envolviam Rukia, mas sim porque a paciência do Kurosaki já havia atingido seu auge há muito tempo. Ele caiu no chão com a forte dor, arregalando seus olhos. Ah, Ichigo iria pagar, com certeza.

"Idiota é você!" - Ele levantou-se com dificuldade, mas caiu novamente ao levar um soco no rosto. - "Você só não está junto com a Rukia porque ambos são orgulhosos demais pra admitir que estavam errados quando brigaram! Não havia ninguém certo e vocês ainda culpam um ao outro, fingindo serem amigos! Eu sei que vocês querem voltar!"

Ichigo cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos com força, como se ouvisse tudo com uma tremenda dor. Sua respiração estava ofegante e ele não sabia se era seu coração ou sua boca quem doía mais. Ah, ele era tão idiota! E sabia! Mas, era orgulhoso e não tinha coragem de pedir para voltar com ela. Aquela que tanto amava... afinal, fazia tanto tempo! Haviam terminado bem antes das férias!

"Eu..." - Ele começou a falar, sabia que precisava desabafar.

**

* * *

**

Rukia ainda estava parada, atônita demais para raciocinar qualquer coisa. Ichigo ouvira e Renji saíra correndo ao seu encalce. Mas, por quê!? Aquele era um assunto dela... um assunto que há muito não se resolvia! Sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas com toda aquela angústia a sofucando... era forte, mas às vezes não conseguia ser.

"R..Renji..." - Murmurou.

Foi quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se assustada. Hinamori e Hitsugaya a olhavam, preocupados, a primeira principalmente. Sentiu-se abraçada pela amiga e pediu que lhe explicasse o que acontecia. A pequena Kuchiki apenas falou, com a voz embargada, lágrimas escorrendo fracamente, deixando escapar talvez até mais do que deveria dizer.

"Quando a gente terminou... foi uma época que você também tinha ido parar no hospital! Desde então, nada foi igual... Eu estourei e briguei com o Ichigo, ele também estourou.. nos insultamos tanto que não nos perdoamos! E agora ele acha que eu estou gostando do Renji! Mas não é verdade! Eu juro! Eu era tão feliz com ele... mas agora, parece que não tem mais volta!"

Hitsugaya apenas ouvia imaginando que nada era um mar de rosas para alguém daquela turma. Cada um sofria com seus assuntos, não importavam se era mais graves ou não. Ele se sentiu comovido pela dor da garota, afinal, também tinha as suas. Mas ele somente não admitia, não ousava contar a ninguém, mostrar como era na realidade... era aquela pessoa fria, mas que no fundo também implorava por atenção, assim como Hinamori fazia com Rukia.

Decidido, deu alguns passos em certa direção até virar-se para as duas e pedir que o acompanhassem. Hinamori arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas confiou no amigo e andou abraçada com Rukia, o seguindo. Pararam atrás de uma árvore do pátio onde viam Ichigo e Renji aos berros. Rukia pareceu não aguentar e esconder seu rosto no ombro da amiga, até ouvir a voz do Abarai e prender sua atenção aos dois ruivos.

"Idiota é você! Você só não está junto com a Rukia porque ambos são orgulhosos demais pra admitir que estavam errados quando brigaram! Não havia ninguém certo e vocês ainda culpam um ao outro, fingindo serem amigos! Eu sei que vocês querem voltar!"

"Renji..." - Ela murmurou.

"Eu..." - Ichigo começou a falar e seu coração deu um salto. - "Eu sei que ela não vai me perdoar pelo que eu fiz! Fui um idiota! Talvez ela nem me ame mais! Quem garante?" - Renji levantou-se nessa hora sentindo uma vontade imensa de socá-lo. - "Mas.. eu ainda gosto dela! E muito! Então, tudo o que ela falar... Eu sempre vou ouvir, sejam coisas boas ou não!" - Os olhos do ruivo estavam marejados, mas ele era orgulhoso demais para chorar. - "Que droga, Renji... Por que essas coisas acontecem, hein?"

Alunos observavam distantes, cochichando, até assustarem-se ao ver a presença que chegava impune do corredor. Alguns sumiram, outros continuaram para ver o que aconteceria aos dois ruivos.

_**Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets  
**__Pobre donzela! Pela emoção de sua lingua de sabores roubados  
__  
__**You will have to pay the bill, tangled in the winding sheets!  
**__Você terá que pagar um preço alto, entrelaçada aos lençóis da cama_

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Ambos viraram-se para observar a figura ilustre do diretor da escola. Gelaram até o último fio de cabelo e, quando perceberam, estavam seguindo-o sem nem mesmo ser dita uma palavra. O diretor Yamamoto era alguém tão severo e sério que um simples olhar e a pessoa saberia o que ele iria dizer. Os alunos o temiam muito e, poucos que se aventuravam em desafiá-lo, se arrependiam amargamente depois. Logo adentraram em sua sala e o corredor ficou no mais profundo silêncio.

Rukia desvenchilhou-se da amiga e saiu correndo atrás dos três homens, angustiada e preocupada. Se a briga era por causa dela, nada mais justo do que ir lá e defendê-los, não? Seu irmão não iria gostar nada daquilo e provavelmente sairia prejudicada depois, mas seus amigos não ficariam encrencados por sua culpa, ela não iria permitir.

Hinamori apenas a olhou, sorrindo, desejando do fundo de seu coração que desse tudo certo. Hitsugaya estranhou porque ela havia deixado Rukia partir sozinha, mas sabia que eram assuntos particulares da amiga e quanto mais pessoas envolvidas, pior seria. Suspirou e reparou, irritado, que logo o intervalo acabaria.

"Vamos voltar para a sala, já vai tocar." - Ele a viu assentir com a cabeça e resolveu puxar um assunto. - "Então você já foi mais vezes ao hospital?"

"Já..." - Hinamori fitou o chão. - "Minha mãe morreu no natal passado e, eu aguentei os três meses que se seguiram com muita falsidade. Deixava meus amigos me divertirem e não mostrava o quanto estava sufocada e desesperançada... Foi demais pra mim." - O coração do Toushirou sempre apertava ao fitar o olhar da menina nessas horas. Era distante e frio. - "Eu até tentei odiar meu pai, mas minha saúde não aguentou e eu entrei em depressão profunda... duas semanas no hospital foram suficientes para desestruturar a alegria da Rukia e, quando eu saí de lá, eles já haviam terminado. Só um mês depois fui saber um pouco da história." - Ela sorriu fracamente. - "Épocas difíceis sempre vem... Mas as boas também, nunca nos desapontam." - O vento balançava sua franja e Hitsugaya teve seu olhar preso por sua imagem naquele momento, maravilhado. - "Eu acho que esta, é uma época feliz. Conheci novas pessoas, revi meus amigos, estou os ajudando... Com certeza, vão ser ótimos dias!"

Ele não sorriu em resposta aquela afirmação, apenas rezou para que fosse verdade. Não era só Ichigo e sua turma quem precisavam de felicidade; ele buscava a sua também. Ao chegarem na sala, sentaram-se cada um em seus lugares e ficaram, refletindo em silêncio. Cada um com seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

**

* * *

**

"Ufa, finalmente as aulas acabaram!" - Hinamori espreguiçou-se em sua carteira, porém não se levantando, já que aquela hora os alunos iriam sair às pressas, se não fossem à biblioteca. Como nenhum clube já estava ativo, o movimento nos portões seria grande. - "Hitsugaya-kun, vamos esperar pela Rukia e os outros!"

"Faça o que quiser." - Ele respondeu, em um tom calmo, enquanto guardava seus cadernos.

Momo sorriu. Sabia que ele era assim, sério e mau-educado às vezes, mas não tinha a intenção de ser. Ficou surpresa de repente; ele sabia muita coisa sobre ela, mas ela não sabia muita coisa sobre ele. Imaginou qual seria o seu passado, seus segredos de família... Ela não sabia nada sobre sua mãe nem mesmo sobre algum outro, somente que o irmão mais velho era o chefe de Matsumoto.

"Hinamori!" - Kira levantou-se e chegou até ela, animado. Hitsugaya arqueou uma sobrancelha e sem perceber amassou uma folha de sua agenda.

"Hai?"

"Quer ir tomar sorvete? Eu pago, não se preocupe! Temos que matar a saudade, né?" - Ele sorria com as bochechas coradas, na opinião do Toushirou parecia um idiota.

"Ah, bem..." - A garota fitou o chão, pensando se aceitaria a proposta ou não.

"Ela não pode." - Hitsugaya levantou-se, com uma das mãos no bolso. - "Ela prometeu à Rukia que a acompanharia até sua casa. Acho melhor você convidá-la outro dia."

"Hi-hitsugaya-kun!?" - Momo exclamou, atônita. Kira ficaria chateado, ele não se preocupava? Fez uma feição zangada, enquanto o via sair da sala às pressas, com sua mochila debaixo dos braços. - "_E ele ainda vai embora assim? Sem ficar aqui comigo?_" - Pensou, aumentando sua irritação.

Kira apenas estranhou, fitando o céu desanimado. Logo começaria a chover, provavelmente a temperatura cairia novamente. Ele odiava temperaturas baixas e quase morria no inverno. Mas não podia, afinal, morava com a avó e esta era muito preocupada com sua saúde. Deu de ombros e virou-se para ir embora, acenando de costas para a amiga.

"Então, saimos outro dia. Você e Kuchiki-san se apressem, sim? Logo vai começar a chover."

Hinamori ficou mais incrédula ainda ao ver o amigo sair sem nem mesmo contestar o que Hitsugaya havia dito. Ah, mas ele pagaria! Ela queria muito conversar com Kira e ele não deixava? Quem ele pensava que era? Enquanto se perguntava, foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Alguns alunos estavam no corredor, com livros nas mãos, conversando ou esperando outros, como ela.

"_Essa não, demorei demais aqui! E se a Rukia-chan já foi pra lá?_"

Hinamori correu, depois de divagar por um bom tempo no banheiro. Não havia mais nenhuma pasta na sala além da sua, indicando que os três que foram a diretoria perderam o resto das aulas e foram embora sem dizer nada a ninguém. Respirou fundo, decidindo que ligaria para a amiga assim que chegasse em casa. Ouviu o barulho de um trovão e arrepiou-se, pegando suas coisas rapidamente e correndo para a saída da escola.

Andava apressadamente pelas ruas, mas sabia que se começasse a chover, ela iria se molhar, já que morava longe. Era muito tempo de caminhada, mesmo ficando pouco tempo no metrô. Logo os pingos começaram a cair e ela abraçou sua pasta sobre o uniforme cinza, abaixando a cabeça para que a chuva não atrapalhasse sua visão.

"_Ah não, não pode chover forte!_" - Ela pensou, vendo todas as pessoas apressadas pelas ruas, até que, ao atravessar uma avenida, parou bruscamente.

**

* * *

**

Ele abriu a porta de casa sem dizer nada, sabia que era inútil, seu pai estava dormindo e não ouviria. Jogou a pasta no sofá e socou a parede, enquanto observava a chuva pela janela fechada. Não devia ter ficado tão extressado com Hinamori, o que tinha na cabeça? Talvez ela ainda estivesse lá, esperando pelo final da chuva. Talvez já tivesse saído e corresse o risco de ficar resfriada. Sabia que ela ainda não teria chego em casa, afinal, ele saíra antes dela e só chegara naquele momento!

Mas, talvez Kira estivesse fazendo companhia a ela, então ela não estaria sozinha, pensando talvez em coisas tristes como o seu passado. Balançou a cabeça, pensar no loiro só o deixava mais irritado, só desconhecia o motivo. Bagunçou os cabelos e ligou para o apartamento de Momo, sabendo que cairia na secretária eletrônica.

"Hinamori..." - Ele iniciou o recado. - "Desculpe-me por hoje e por sair assim do nada, fiquei extressado. Muita matéria para o primeiro dia de aula" - Mas que besteira ele estava falando? Não era aquilo que queria dizer! - "É... Você se molhou na chuva? Ou ficou esperando na escola? Quando chegar me ligue, ok?"

E assim desligou, dirigindo-se à cozinha para fazer um lanche. Estava com fome e no recreio não tivera a oportunidade de saborear muita coisa. Parou e observou o corredor, passando no quarto de seu pai, só para ver se ele estava bem. Ichimaru insistia em interná-lo sempre, mas os médicos sempre o liberavam, alegando que sua casa o deixaria melhor, como naquele dia, em que ele fora escoltado de volta.

Ao ver que Ukitake dormia tranquilamente, com a feição serena, Hitsugaya sorriu levemente, um sorriso raro, que ninguém jamais havia visto e nem mesmo ele sabia que existia. Fechou a porta do aposento com cuidado e foi preparar o seu lanche.

**

* * *

**

Hinamori respirou fundo, tomando a direção contrária a de sua casa. Aquele caminho levava para o parque, ela sabia. Seguiu-o com certo receio, sentindo-se mal. Todas aquelas lembranças ruins estavam invadindo sua mente novamente. Todo aquele mal estar estava se apossando do seu corpo, porém ela foi firme e seguiu em frente. Ela simplesmente não acreditava em quem poderia ser.

Estava certa, ele fora até o parque, estava ensopada e não carregava mais sua pasta, mas nem notara. Encostou-se à uma árvore próxima e viu que ele conversava com um homem de cabelos brancos e um sorriso muito sinistro. Seu corpo tremeu, mas ela continuou firme. O estranho estava sempre de olhos fechados mas parecia enchergar muito bem, até pareceu vê-la!

"Essa não..." - Ela murmurou.

Não era possível que havia sido vista! Ela podia estar escondida atrás de uma árvore mas estava sendo discreta, como se estivesse se escondendo da chuva, nada mais! Até que teve sua confirmação quando ele se virou. Seu mundo pareceu desabar e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao vê-lo sorrindo, daquele modo que sempre amou. Mas também, o sorriso que destruiu sua vida, que dispensou ela e sua mãe e sumiu pela escuridão da noite enquanto a filha assistia a destruição daquela que a gerou...

Tampou a boca com as mãos ao ver que ele se aproximava e uma enorme confusão formou-se em sua cabeça quando ele a abraçou. Era ele, realmente.

"Momo-chan... há quanto tempo." - A voz dele soou irônica e ao mesmo tempo, fria. - "Estava com saudades?"

Ela não sabia se o empurrava e saía correndo ou se retribuía ao abraço. Mas estava realmente com saudades dele! Apesar de ter sido testemunha da tamanha crueldade com que ele a abandonara, ainda tinha esperanças de que ele se arrependesse e voltasse para ela, com aquele abraço terno que sempre dava...

"Pa...papai!?" - Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de sentir uma forte pancada em sua nuca e tudo escurecer.

**

* * *

**

Já passava das seis da tarde quando o telefone finalmente tocou e Hitsugaya pensava ser Hinamori. Já estava ficando impaciente, além de preocupado! Tirou rapidamente o aparelho do gancho, que mostrava ser o número da casa da menina.

"Moshi moshi! Até que enfim, Hina..."

"Hitsugaya!?"

Ele arregalou os olhos e deixou o pacotinho de batatas cair. Aquela não era a voz da sua amiga, mas sim da prima dela!

"E-eu mesmo."

"Ela não está aí? Por favor, diga que está!"

Naquela hora, o mundo parou. Hitsugaya não ouviu mais a chuva que caía, ou reparou nas batatas que sujavam o tapete. Havia alguma coisa errada e aquilo o aflingiu como nunca. Hinamori não estava em casa, só podia ter acontecido alguma coisa. Tentou não pensar nisso, segurando o telefone com força.

"Ela não está na casa da Rukia!?"

"Se estivesse, ela teria ligado para avisar, ela sempre faz assim. E vi seu recado na secretária eletrônica e estranhei... Vocês dois parecem tão próximos!"

"Mas..." - Ele parou de falar, corando com o comentário. Balançou a cabeça e continuou, sério. - "Tem certeza de que ela não deixou nenhum recado?"

"Não! Momo simiu!"

**Continua...**

**O que será que aconteceu com Hinamori? E Hitsugaya, o que irá fazer? E Ichigo e Rukia?? Nossa, quantas perguntas! E serão esclarecidas no próximo capítulo. Ou no próximo do próximo, quem sabe?? Pra falar a verdade já começei a escrever, o resumo está feito e talvez semana que vem o capítulo 5 esteja pronto!**

**Agora, agradecimentos à: **_s2 Pink Cherry s2, Midori, Uchiha Ka-chan, Bre-chan _**pelas reviews! E a quem leu e não comentou também, hehe.**

**Enfim, é isso, sem muita enrolação!  
Kissus!**


	5. Wishing you were somehow here again

**Meu Fantasma**

**Observação: **Os parágrafos em itálico serão flashbacks.

**Capítulo 05 - Wishing you were somehow here again**

Hitsugaya respirou fundo. Era mesmo um idiota, sua amiga havia desaparecido por sua culpa. Se não tivesse deixado-a lá na escola, ela com certeza estaria em sua casa, aquecendo-se com uma bela xícara de chocolate quente ou um bom banho, mas fora tão cabeça dura a ponto de se irritar por algo que não era da sua conta!

"Eu vou procurá-la."

"Tome cuidado, por favor."

E Nanao desligou, talvez apressada demais depois de dizer aquilo, estranhou ele. Mas não ligou muito para aquele fato, calçou seus sapatos, pegou um guarda-chuva, um casaco e saiu correndo pelas ruas, de uniforme. Não sabia por onde começar a busca, então resolveu fazer o caminho até a escola. As ruas estavam quase que desertas, uma pessoa ou outra passava, todas apressadas.

"Hinamori, por favor, esteja bem!" - Ele pediu, falando consigo mesmo.

**

* * *

**

_"Mas é um amor de menina!" - Uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, magra, usando uma blusa de lã e uma saia longa falava, abraçada com a filha. Tinha um ar de humilde, mas era de uma família com boa condição financeira até. A única viva._

_"Mamãe..." - Ela sorria, com as bochechas coradas. - "Eu só fiz um chá, nada demais!"_

_"Aposto que foi somente porque estou gripada!" - Ela fez uma cara divertida, vendo o embaraço da menina. - "Mas, obrigada! Seu pai está trabalhando muito ultimamente e você quem tem que cuidar de mim... que vergonha!" - E então, ela fez uma fingida pose dramática._

_A filha riu, seus cabelos presos em um longo rabo de cavalo. Já era tarde da noite e ambas estavam acordadas, esperando pelo pai, que estranhamente demorava naquele dia. Ela se preocupava demais com a saúde da mãe, que sempre ficava doente. Seu único consolo, pensava ela, era a família. Eram tão unidos, como em um lindo conto de fadas._

_"Venha, sente-se aqui." - A mãe chamou, indicando o lado vazio da cama. - "Vou ler a história."_

_Ela sorriu como uma criança e correu para o lado da mais velha, sorrindo corada. Amava aquela história desde pequena, era tão maravilhosa! Não era uma história feliz, mas ela se sentia bem quando a ouvia, ou quando pegava o livro escondida e lia... Mesmo que não gostasse muito do final, aceitava que Christine estaria feliz com Raul e não questionava. Ela gostava mesmo era do Fantasma. Um homem com suas dores, não um Conde perfeito._

_Meia hora se passou e já estavam no terceiro capítulo, animadas. Nem mesmo perceberam a porta que se abrira e os passos na direção da cozinha. Alguns minutos depois, o homem entrava no quarto e observava a cama de lençóis brancos com um sorriso gentil e acolhedor. Sua esposa logo sorriu e animou-se mais ainda, só não levantou da cama porque ainda sentia-se muito fraca._

_"Sousuke-san! Boa noite!" - O sorriso morreu por alguns instantes, mas sua filha não percebera, levantara e correra para os braços do pai._

_"Boa noite papai! Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje?" - Ela fitou-o, preocupada._

_"Apenas confusões de trabalho. Agora, Momo-chan, eu estou cansado, você não poderia ir dormir? Você tem aula amanhã e sua mãe precisa descansar." - O sorriso polido não sumiu da face do homem._

_Momo apenas assentiu e depositou um carinhoso beijo na bochecha de cada um. Assim que saiu do quarto, levando o livro consigo, dormiu abraçada à ele, entrando em um mundo de sonhos que pensaria durar para sempre. Pena que a pobre garota não sabia o que a esperava no futuro._

_

* * *

_

_"O...que?" - Momo repetiu, sentindo o ar desaparecer de seus pulmões._

_Aizen estava sério. Uma grande mala estava ao seu lado e sua esposa do outro, caída aos seus pés, ofegante. Lágrimas caíam dos olhos de Hinamori Mimi quase que instantaneamente, assim como seu estado parecia piorar cada vez mais. Ela sabia que aquilo aconteceria, afinal, o marido não parecia ser o mesmo há mais de mês. Ele não podia abandoná-las, era o que seus olhos teimavam em gritar._

_"Por quê... papai!?" - Ela finalmente pareceu despertar do transe. Tudo o que haviam passado juntos, desde a infãncia... Estava desmoronando lentamente._

_"Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer nessa vida do que sustentar uma menina e uma mulher doente."_

_Aquilo ficaria para sempre na mente das duas. Ele finalmente se mostrava como realmente era, um homem egoísta, sério e avarento. Mimi caiu em estado de choro por semanas ou dias, não sabia dizer, nem ela nem a filha saíam de casa ou desejavam comer. Pareciam estar prestes a morrer, até que Momo, um dia, tropeçou em algo andando pelo quarto._

_Arregalou seus olhos e mais uma vez eles encheram-se de lágrimas, quando viu que estava realmente perdendo sua mãe. Abraçou o livro e correu até o quarto, onde ela olhava o vazio do teto, como se fosse um vegetal. Momo respirou fundo e começou, com esperança de que ela acordasse daquele pesadelo._

_"MAMÃE! Por favor, volte a si... Volte a sorrir, a ser aquela que lia histórias para mim... Não deixe o fantasma do presente enforcar sua vida, não deixe..." - Momo ajoelhava-se diante da mãe, apertando os lençóis com força. - "Amávamos o papai... mas não podemos depender dele! Por mais que seja doloroso... perder a vida por isso, é inútil!"_

**You were once my one companion  
**_Você foi uma vez meu único companheiro_

**you were all that mattered  
**_você era tudo que importava_

**You were once a friend and father  
**_Você foi uma vez um amigo e um pai_

**then my world was shattered  
**_meu mundo foi quebrado então._

_Mimi fez um grande esforço e abraçou a filha que, mesmo desafinada e trêmula, cantava aquela música. Sempre foram tão unidas, amigas... A família, sempre fora. Não era justo realmente, que aquilo fosse destruído, mas o amor, quando acabado, sufoca a alma até matar... A não ser que um novo o cure. Para Mimi, aquilo era impossível, e ela sabia, mas não para sua filha. Jovem, No auge de seus quatorze anos, não a deixaria morrer também. E assim, continuou a música, com lágrimas em seus olhos:_

**Wishing you were somehow here again **  
_Desejando que você estivesse de algum modo aqui outra vez_

**wishing you were somehow near  
**_desejando que você estivesse de algum modo próximo_

**Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
**_Às vezes parece que se eu sonhasse apenas,_

**somehow you would be here  
**_de algum modo você estaria aqui._

_"Mamãe... Por isso, vamos viver juntas... sempre eu e você!" - Momo falou, desesperada. - "Eu não quero perder mais ninguém! Por favor! Se você me deixar, aí sim... eu vou morrer."_

_O quarto foi inundado no mais profundo silêncio. Ambas se fitavam, compartilhavam daquela forte dor. Mimi, com suas últimas forças e Momo, arranjando no fundo de seu coração. Estavam abraçadas, somente restavam elas próprias para confiarem na vida... Até que um grito arrebentou no aposento e a filha correu para o telefone, discando o número da ambulância... Sua mãe havia desmaiado. E ela sabia que aquilo não era um bom sinal._

**

* * *

**

Hinamori abriu seus olhos, sentindo que faltava uma parte de si. Estava tremendo de frio, afinal, ficara tanto tempo na chuva... tudo por culpa dele. Arregalou os olhos, sentou-se no sofá e se lembrou de tudo, até do sonho que acabara de ter. Agora, o corpo não tremia somente de frio, mas também de pânico, medo e tristeza.

Olhou envolta e estranhou... Não era seu apartamento. Será que na emoção que estava, desmaiara e ele a trouxera para sua nova casa?? Não poderia ser! Ele não parecia o mais satisfeito em vê-la. E aquele estranho homem, com um sorriso gelado... Parecia incrivelmente perigoso. Fitou a manta verde clara que a cobria e a caneca com chá na mesinha ao lado. Encobriu-se e bebericou o chá, rezando para que realmente fosse para ela.

Respirou fundo e estranhamente, sentiu-se calma. Aquela manta, tinha um cheiro muito parecido com o do seu amigo. Assim como a cor dos olhos dele, que também eram parecidas. Suspirou e pensou na razão de ter voltado para casa sozinha, se nenhum dos seus amigos queriam acompanhá-la, ou mesmo que quisessem, o dia não deixava. Sempre acontecia alguma coisa.

**Wishing I could hear your voice again  
**_Desejando poder ouvir sua voz outra vez._

**knowing that I never would  
**_Mesmo sabendo que nunca mais posso._

**Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
**_Sonhar com você não me ajudará a fazer,_

**all that you dreamed I could . . .  
**_tudo que você sonhou que eu faria._

Estava com saudades de sua mãe. Estranhou que, fazia um bom tempo que não sonhava com aquilo. Um mês, para ela, era um bom tempo. Da última vez que sonhara com aquilo, fora quando completou um mês desde que Hinamori Mimi deixou este mundo, para melhor, assim Momo rezava. Prometera que iria viver e curar seu coração por ela, mas não sabia como o fazer.

"Hi-Hinamori!"

Ela arregalou seus olhos e viu Hitsugaya parado no corredor, realmente preocupado, com uma roupa inteiramente preta. Seus cabelos pareciam molhados, ela deduziu que ele a salvara de onde estivesse. Mas, estava tão confusa que apenas o observou sentar-se ao seu lado e nada disse. Queria entender porque aquilo tudo estava acontecendo. Ou melhor, queria que seu passado morresse.

"Eu..." - Ele não sabia por onde começar. Tanta coisa a ser dita! - "Te encontei desmaiada no parque, debaixo da chuva... Foi difícil te carregar até aqui, mas consegui. Sua prima saiu para te procurar também, mas eu não consegui avisá-la de que te achei... A-achei sua pasta também, os cadernos molharam um pouco mas logo secam. E..." - Ele parou de falar, já que a amiga apenas o fitava, não demonstrava o que estava sentindo, ou mesmo se estava ouvindo o que ele falava. - "Hinamori?"

**Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
**_Sinos e anjos esculpidos,_

"Eu..." - Sua voz saiu fraca, quase que como um miado. - "Eu o vi... Ele conversava com um homem sinistro, mas parecia o mesmo de antes..."

Hitsugaya não sabia quem era _ele_ nem a quem Hinamori dirigia aquelas palavras. Não sabia identificar se eram para ele ou para ela própria. Apenas ouviu, angustiado por vê-la tão triste daquele jeito. Nunca fora bom para consolar, na verdade desejava sumir naquele exato momento.

"Ah, ele estava sem os óculos, mas parecia enchergar muito bem!" - A voz de Hinamori já parecia voltar ao normal, mas ainda não expressava emoção nenhuma. - "Mas, quando ele me abraçou, eu senti uma dor forte e desmaiei... Então, sonhei com a mamãe... Quando ela era linda e viva e quando ela parou de ser assim..." - Só então ela olhou realmente para o amigo, deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. - "Ela me fez prometer, Hitsugaya-kun... Eu tenho que viver por ela."

**cold and monumental,  
**_frios e monumentais,_

**seem, for you the wrong companions  
**_Parece a você os companheiros errados_

**you were warm and gentle . . .  
**_você era morno e delicado._

Hinamori jogou-se nos braços dele, com um choro alto. Hitsugaya apenas a abraçou, deixando que ela o molhasse por inteiro novamente. Para ele, bastava ela estar melhor no final de tudo aquilo. Ele não sabia como ajudá-la, afinal, não conseguia ajudar nem a si mesmo. Assim como ela, ele tinha muitos fantasmas atormentando-o. Não era nenhuma tragédia familiar, mas uma tragédia sentimental... Uma decepção tão grande que o deixou frio, insentimental.

**Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
**_Anos demais lutando contra as lágrimas_

**Why can't the past just die . . .?  
**_Por que não pode o passado simplesmente morrer?_

Algum tempo depois, Nanao o telefonou novamente e a buscou, aliviada por vê-la sã e salva. Hinamori não se despediu nem disse nada, apenas se deixou levar pela prima, que estava mais séria e preocupada do que o normal. Hitsugaya não sabia se ela iria para a escola no dia seguinte, se ela voltaria a sorrir rapidamente... Ninguém realmente sabia. E seu coração se apertou um pouco mais.

**

* * *

**O dia estava ensolarado, os alunos conversavam animadamente, aproveitando o intervalo. Ichigo tentava entender o que se passava com Hitsugaya, enquanto tentava arranjar coragem para finalmente falar com Rukia, não fingir que tudo estava igual. Isso, há duas semanas. Nesse tempo, ele e a Kuchiki trocavam poucos 'oi's, enquanto Momo e o amigo se falavam pouco, mesmo ficando lado a lado o tempo todo. Hinamori parecia ter perdido o seu brilho e o Toushirou, o ânimo. 

"Vamos lá, vocês tem que se resolver."

"Olha quem fala." - Ele respondeu, ríspido.

"Deixemos a minha situação de lado! Mas... a Hinamori, com certeza aconteceu alguma coisa com ela, de novo. Se eu fosse você, dava um jeito de animá-la de novo. Quando ela te conheceu, ela começou a sorrir mais."

Toushirou franziu as sobrancelhas. Daquilo ele não sabia. Ou melhor, fazia quase um mês que conhecera Hinamori e naquele tempo tudo já havia virado de pernas para o ar, mais do que já estava. Ele não reclamava, mas estava realmente preocupado com o rumo que as coisas levariam. Deu mais uma mordida no seu sanduíche e não respondeu nada ao ruivo.

"É sério." - Ichigo afirmou, como se o baixinho estivesse duvidando do fato. - "Você conseguiu fazer o que ninguém, até mesmo a Rukia estava tentando fazer. Pode perguntar pra ela depois."

"Eu não quero saber disso. Eu quero ver a Hinamori voltar ao normal."

"E como você vai fazer isso?"

"Vou pensar..." - Hitsugaya já tinha uma idéia em mente, mas não queria contar para Ichigo ou qualquer outra pessoa. - "Agora, vamos voltar para a sala. Pra quem perdeu três dias de aula por suspensão, acho melhor você se dedicar mais."

O ruivo apenas bufou em resposta, levantando-se.

**

* * *

**"Você se atrasou." 

"Eu estava cuidado de alguns negócios."

Matsumoto franziu o cenho. Não era do feitio de Gin tratar de assuntos como aquele fora da empresa. Estranhou, mas aquilo não era da sua conta. Ela era apenas a secretária, atendia telefonemas e organizava a agenda dele. Às vezes comprava um café também, mas somente quando ele estava muito nervoso.

"Fora da empresa?" - Arriscou.

"Sim... Um novo cliente, gosta de negociar em cafeterias."

Ela calou-se. Suspirou aceitando a desculpa e se dirigiu até o patrão, arrancando seu casaco molhado da chuva para colocar em algum varal na pequena cozinha da empresa, sempre usada para coisas daquele tipo. Ichimaru gripado era a última coisa de que ela precisava, afinal, quando ele não estava lá, as responsabilidades pareciam recair sobre ela. Aproveitou e tomou um copo d'água, pensando em convidar Hinamori e Rukia para sair. Fazia um bom tempo desde que as vira e queria saber as novidades.

"Rangiku-san!"

A ruiva girou os olhos ao ouvir o falso tom cantado de Gin e dirigiu-se até a sala do mesmo. Ele sorria como sempre, mas parecia diferente.

"Traga aqui a minha agenda, preciso me lembrar o que tenho pra fazer hoje." - E voltou a mecher em seu computador, mas estranhou ao ver que Matsumoto continuava parada. - "Você me ouviu?"

"Ah!" - Ela pareceu despertar e saiu da sala, voltando segundos depois com uma grossa agenda em mãos. - "Você está bem?" - Colocou a mão na testa do mesmo, arrependendo imediatamente. Ele segurara seu pulso e a impedira de verificar sua temperatura.

"Por que não estaria?"

Matsumoto ficou em silêncio. Ele mechia com ela sempre que a tocava, e sabia. Na verdade, para Ichimaru, era muito divertido mecher com os sentimentos da ruiva. Estudaram juntos na infância, distanciaram-se na época da faculdade e agora, trabalhavam juntos, além do pós-expediente. Era o único momento em que demonstrava emoções, mas não sabia dizer se eram reais ou não. Riu baixinho ao vê-la estremecer e resolveu provocá-la.

"Vamos Rangi-chan, você está estranha hoje."

Matsumoto acordou de seu transe e puxou o braço, afastando-s do patrão. Quando ele usava aquele tom... ela trabalharia até depois do expediente. Não estaria lotada de papéis para preencher e pensar em um modo de cabular com tudo aquilo, mas uma outra atividade a ocuparia pela noite toda. Respirou fundo e saiu da sala sem nem mesmo responder, ouvindo o telefone tocar e Ichimaru atendê-lo.

"Olá, Aizen... o que tem para me dizer agora?"

**

* * *

**O sinal tocou e os alunos saíam apressados da escola, alguns cominando de ir fazer compras ou assistir algum filme no cinema. A turma do primeiro B estava reunida na porta, até que foram se despedindo, o papo morrendo e Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya e Hinamori sobraram lá, sem a mínima vontade de caminhar para fora de casa. Momo simplesmente afastou-se novamente para dentro da escola, estava morrendo de sede. O amigo a seguiu, deixando um casal com problemas para trás. 

"Bem... eu acho que também vou indo." - Rukia falou, sem graça. Estava atá virando para seguir seu caminho até sentir a mão do Kurosaki segurando seu braço levemente. Engoliu em seco. - "I-ichigo?"

"A gente... tem que conversar, né?" - Ele a fitou, falando baixinho, com o olhar triste.

Rukia respirou fundo. Realmente, ela não conseguiria adiar mais, já estava enrolando há muito tempo.

"É..."

Ambos continuaram se encarando, Ichigo estava tão aflito que nem mesmo soltara o braço da pequena. Ele tinha que tirar aquela história à limpo e era o momento certo. Ele sabia que Hitsugaya afastaria Momo por um bom tempo, então não precisava se apressar. Bastava saber como começar o assunto e as palavras sairiam normalmente... Mas ele não sabia como começar!

"Bem..." - Ele soltou o braço da Kuchiki e coçou a nuca, sem graça. - "Sobre aquele dia... O Renji me falou algumas coisas..."

Rukia sorriu. Agradeceria tanto ao amigo depois, estava esperando por aquela chance. Levantou mais o olhar, determinada e Ichigo calou-se.

"Tudo o que ele falou é verdade... e desculpe pelo que eu falei." - Rukia fitou o chão. - "Não tive a intenção... de te deixar mal. Eu só..." - E respirou fundo mais uma vez. - "Precisava desabafar!"

"Rukia."

Ela voltou a fitá-lo nos olhos, mas se arrependeu amargamente. Ichigo estava sério, olhando-a até carinhosamente, de certa forma. Seu coração deu um pulo, ela não resistiria daquela maneira. Gostava do ruivo demais, os dias que passavam eram tão felizes e agradáveis que se pudesse ficaria para sempre presa àquele tempo. Logo, lembranças começaram a aparecer...

_"Não, eu não acredito! Ichigo, ela é linda!" - Rukia exclamou com um belo sorriso em seu rosto, diante da coelhinha branca que recebera de presente. Era seu aniversário e não esperava nada como aquilo, o namorado havia se superado. - "É pra mim mesmo??"_

_"Não, imagina, é para a minha avó." - A baixinha fez uma careta e bateu com força no braço do ruivo, qu fez uma careta, mas logo voltou a sorrir. - "Claro que é... Acho que você é muito solitária naquela casa enorme, então, comprei uma amiguinha...Escolha o nome."_

_"Chappy! Combina perfeitamente com ela!"_

_O namorado reclamou, alegando que o nome era infanil, mas ela não ligara. Uma parte da infância nunca morria e ela sabia aproveitar muito bem. Talvez fosse moleca até demais, mas era daquilo que gostava, afinal. Aproveitou o resto do aniversário com Ichigo, entre beijos, abraços e provocações, em que ela, em grande maioria saía vitoriosa._

_**

* * *

**__Estava chovendo bastante e ninguém ousava andar pelas ruas, quem tentava acabava obrigado a se esconder. Em um parquinho infantil, um jovem casal de namorados esperava-a passar, mas não estavam impacientes. Na verdade, aqueciam-se nos braços um do outro e não se importavam se demorasse para aparecer um belo sol novamente. Ichigo brincava com os cabelos da baixinha, sua baixinha, enquanto observava sua face. Rukia estava entregue ao momento, de olhos fechados, feliz, até que seu rosto foi puxado para um beijo e ela, com satisfação, aceitou-o. Amava os beijos do ruivo e sempre amaria._

"Rukia..." - Ichigo voltou a repetir, mais temeroso, despertando Rukia. - "Você ainda me ama?"

Ela engoliu em seco, apertando fortemente a barra da saia, em sinal de nervosismo. Já estava acostumada a dizer que sim, mas aquela situação era tão diferente... não seria só com uma confirmação que se acertariam!

"Lógico. Nunca te esqueci..."

A Kuchiki fitou o chão e esperou pela resposta do ruivo, que não veio. O coração bateu acelerado, ela estava com medo do que ele fosse dizer. Ele havia dito que ainda a amava para Renji, certo? Mas então, por que sentia-se tão temerosa assim? As coisas não seriam como antes? Tinham que ser! Eles juntos, era como o paraíso, sempre seria...

"Rukia."

O casal voltou-se para um carro preto parado em frente à escola, na qual a janela do passajeiro estava aberta e revelava Byakuya, sério como sempre, indicando que viera buscá-la. Ichigo sentiu uma vontade enorme de explodir o carro ou xingar o ex-cunhado, mas conteve-se. No dia seguinte falaria com ela então, esperaria mais um dia.

"E-eu já vou! E, Ichigo, conversamos amanhã ok?"

A pequena depositou um suave beijo na bochecha do garoto e saiu correndo, na direção do carro. Não sabia se agradecia ou chutava o irmão, seu coração estava descontrolado demais para qualquer coisa. Ao adentrar no veículo, apenas ficou observando enquanto pôde o Kurosaki rumar para casa, de cabeça erguida.

**

* * *

**

Hinamori terminou de beber toda a água que queria, respirando fundo logo em seguida. Seu olhar não estava firme, continuava vazio e opaco, e aquilo irritava profundamente Hitsugaya. Ele queria muito poder fazer alguma coisa pela sua amiga, até que uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça. E se compartilhasse seu passado com ela? Ele também tinha histórias tristes, talvez ela se sentisse comovida e melhorasse.

"_Mas eu detesto o meu passado! Não vou conseguir contar nada!" _- Pensou, bufando.

"O que foi...Hitsugaya-kun?" - Momo perguntou, com um sorriso fraco na face.

"Nada que interesse a uma bobona como você." - Ele respondeu, ríspido, fechando os olhos.

Momo ficou parada, assustada por ouvir aquilo. Ela estava mal e ele a tratava como uma qualquer? Ela pensava que eles fossem amigos! Ela não sabia até que ponto ele conhecia seu passado, mas qualquer um se tocaria de como ela estava mal! Talvez ela tivesse o subestimado, achando que seria uma pessoa legal, mas estava agindo como um moleque insensível!

**Wishing you were somehow here again  
**_Desejando que você estivesse de algum modo aqui outra vez_

**knowing we must say goodbye  
**_Sabendo nós devemos dizer adeus. _

"P-Porque está falando assim, de repente?" - Ela perguntou, irritada, deixando a tristeza de lado.

"Porque qualquer um ficaria desanimado de ser amigo de uma menina como você!"

Os olhos da menina se encheram de lágrimas e seu coração apertou. Aquele não parecia o Hitsugaya que ela conhecia, definitivamente! Pisou forte no chão, cerrando os punhos, mas não permitia que as lágrimas caíssem. Não choraria por aquilo.

"Como eu? Como assim?"

"Uma menina boba, desanimada e que só sabe preocupar as pessoas!"

"Eu não preocupo ninguém porque quero!"

"Então por que você não deixa ninguém te ajudar?"

**Try to forgive, teach me to live  
**_Tente perdoar, ensine-me a viver._

**give me the strength to try!  
**_de-me a força para tentar!_

Hinamori arregalou os olhos, ficou parada. Por um instante, se sentiu perdida e até egoísta, mas não entendia porque Hitsugaya estava fazendo aquilo. Prendeu a respiração ao chocar-se contra a parede e ele prensá-la, com um olhar sério, determinado e principalmente, próximo demais. Seu corpo estava tremendo, seu coração parando de bater e suas pernas ameaçando fraquejar.

"Você tem que se abrir mais com os outros, não carregue toda a sua dor sozinha. Eu, todo mundo... estamos muito preocupados com você e não sabemos mais o que fazer. Se for pra te irritar e assim você deixar de parecer triste, eu faço."

Silêncio. Ambos se fitavam, bem próximos, podiam até sentir a respiração um do outro... Hinamori não se mexia, ouvia tudo com um grande pesar, como se tivesse esquecido que seus amigos eram uma fonte de apoio. Como se fosse egoísta com sua tristeza e não quisesse nunca mais se libertar... Como se fose adoecer dia após dia e não procurasse o remédio. Mas Hitsugaya estava oferecendo-o a ela, na maior tranqüilidade. Deixou as lágrimas caírem e fechou forte os olhos, enquanto o amigo colocava ambas as mãos nos bolsos.

"Eu... sinto muito, eu não queria... que tudo ficasse desse jeito..."

"Tudo bem." - Toushirou falou, com uma voz serena, enquanto puxava um dos braços da garota delicadamente e a abraçava protetoramente. - "Conta comigo sempre que precisar... Te conheço só a um mês, mas já parece uma eternidade... Sou seu amigo sim, não preciso saber da sua vida inteira, mas quero fazer parte do seu presente. Pode chorar o quanto quiser, mas desabafa, eu vou estar aqui sempre."

**No more memories, no more silent tears  
**_Não mais memórias,não mais lágrimas silenciosas._

**No more gazing across the wasted years  
**_Não mais olhar através dos anos desperdiçados._

**Ajude-me a dizer adeus!  
**_Help me to say goodbye!_

Hinamori nada respondeu, apenas chorou bem alto. Seu coração batia forte e ela se sentia confortada, como quando abraçava sua mãe. Perguntou-se se o amigo realmente existia, ele parecia tão perfeito... exceto em algumas ocasiões, mas para ela era perfeito. Deixou as lágrimas rolarem soltas o tempo todo, mesmo aceitando o convite para um chá e rumando para casa. Somente fungou e parou quando pisou novamente no apartamento do Toushirou. Lembrou-se de quando acodou naquele mesmo sofá que estava sentada no momento, era tudo tão nostálgico...

Segurava um lenço úmido por conta das suas lágrimas e ficou observando tudo, novamente. Ouvia o barulho do chá sendo preparado na cozinha e pensava que aquele lugar não era muito diferente do seu apartamento, somente possuía mais quadros e mobílias mais escuras. Sorriu consigo mesma, estava sendo uma boba. Sempe quisera ajudar os outros, mas nunca se permitia ser ajudada. Talvez, tivesse medo.

"Ora ora, uma visita?"

Momo virou-se assustada para o homem parado no começo do corredor, usando um kimono negro e um casaco branco por cima, combinando perfeitamente com a cor de seus cabelos. Tinha uma aparência muito frágil, que se concretizava com a bengala que usava.

"M-muito boa tarde!" - Ela levanta-se de repente, fazendo uma pequena mesura. - "Sou Hinamori Momo, amiga do Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ah sim, já ouvi falar de você." - Ele sorriu, sentando-se no sofá em frente ao que Momo estava, fazendo um sinal para que ela se sentasse também. - "Você tem feito um milagre com o meu filho, ele está tão mais sociável que me assustei!"

Ela apenas sorriu, concluindo que aquele era o pai de seu amigo. Parecia realmente bem doente, mas também incrivelmente gentil. Preocupou-se ao vê-lo tossir algumas vezes, mas ele apenas fez sinal de que estava bem.

"Dá última vez não tive a chance de te conhecer e peço desculpas por isso. Minha saúde é bem instável!"

"Não, tudo bem!"

"O que você está fazendo fora da cama?"

Hinamori fitou Hitsugaya com um verdadeiro bico, segurando uma bandeija com duas xícaras de chá e alguns pratinhos com doces. Achou engraçada a face do amigo, mas conteve-se. Olhou para o pai do mesmo, que sorriu sem graça e fez uma verdadeira cara de quem não queria estar deitado, definitivamente.

"Estou me sentindo bem, então vim conhecer a sua amiga."

"Você nem se apresentou à ela, seja mais educado então!"

"Oh, desculpe-me, desculpe-me!" - Uma gota desceu pela nuca da menina, que apenas observava. - "Sou Ukitake Jyuushirou, pai do Toushirou-kun!"

"Muito prazer..." - Hinamori sorriu, enquanto Hitsugaya sentava-se ao seu lado e ela, automaticamente arrepiou. Ukitake apenas sorriu ao assistir.

"Acho que vou er que pegar mais uma xícara..." - Falou o Toushirou, se levantando e rumando novamente para a cozinha.

Hinamori voltou a fitar o chão, pensando se o amigo conversaria abertamente com ela mesmo na presença do pai, que parecia não querer sair dali. Segurou um suspiro, as palavras ditas pelo Hitsugaya mais cedo não saíam de sua cabeça. Ela realmente precisava enchergar melhor seus amigos em horas como aquela, que ela se sentia tão sozinha.

"Hinamori-chan, você não parece muito bem..." - Ukitake comentou, ainda sorrindo serenamente.

"Ah, é que aconteceram algumas coisas..."

O homem pegou uma bolacha em um dos pratinhos e a mordeu, mastigando-a lentamente. Hinamori só observou, esperando que ele se manifestasse. Não sabia a razão, mas o olhar dele estava diferente, como se soubesse o que se passava com ela. Sentiu-se um pouco acuada, mas esperou firme a continuação daquele diálogo.

"Seu passado também não é dos mais felizes, não?" - Ukitake a viu arregalar os olhos e levantou a mão, indicando que iria falar novamente. Ele sabia que ela iria perguntar como ele sabia daquilo, era fácil demais. - "O olhar do Toushirou-kun... era assim até pouco tempo atrás."

"Na...ni?" - Hinamori balbuceou, fitando o amigo que se sentara ao seu lado novamente, sério. Continuou com os olhos arregalados, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

"Você... quer saber o passado dele, Hinamori-chan?"

Ela apenas fitou o amigo, que pegava um doce, como se não fosse impedir aquele assunto. Estava tendo uma boa oportunidade de saber mais sobre ele, e não a dispersaria. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, pensando que poderia entendê-lo melhor.

**Continua.**

**Mais um capítulo acabado! Nesse, um pouco sobre o passado da Hinamori... Mas e o do Hitsugaya? Como será que foi? E o pai dela?? Meio estranho colocar o Ukitake e o Aizen como pais, não? Mas, como bleach tem personagem até demais, não preciso ficar inventando. Só em casos muito extremos, como o das mães dos nossos protagonistas, não tinha jeito de colocar alguém. Até pensei na Nemu e na Uhohana, mas não ficaria bom.**

**Essa música, na minha opinião, encaixou-se perfeitamente com o capítulo, é triste, mas muito linda. Se alguém a conhecer, Wishing you were somehow here again, ouça, é muito boa! Todas as do fantasma da ópera são, mas é detalhe.**

**Reviews: **_Sayumi Padfoot, Lecka-chan, s2 PinkCherry s2, L-chan s2. _**Muito obrigada! Gostei de todas, cada uma comentando sobre uma coisa, muito legal! E a quem lê e não comenta também... obrigada, mas deixar um "continua ou te mando pro hell" não tem problema não! Haha!**

**Kissus!**


	6. Morbid Silence

**Meu Fantasma**

**Observação: **Os parágrafos em itálico serão flashbacks.

**Disclaimer: **Se Bleach fosse meu... não teria nada de humor no anime. Ainda bem que é do Kubo Tite!

**Capítulo 05 - Morbid silence**

_Os caroços de melancia estavam em toda parte, no chão, no sofá, até nas paredes! Ele continuava a comer, freneticamente, amaldiçoando aquele calor e desejando que sua fome sumisse. Odiava ficar com fome também, odiava ter que andar de metrô para chegar até ali e odiava cair no rio sempre que passava pelo mesmo, tendo que vestir um kimono verde que detestava. Observou com desgosto que havia comido toda a fruta e resolveu procurar por sua mãe._

_Tinha apenas oito anos de idade, mas entendia muitas coisas. O que mais o irritava era que seus pais nunca viveram juntos, desde que nascera queria ter uma família normal, mas seu pai ficava doente e sua mãe apenas fugia do assunto. Se eles não queriam ficar juntos, por quê o tiveram, então? A mãe do irmão mais velho se casara com seu pai e foram muito felizes, de acordo com o que ele sabia._

_"Mamãe!" - Chamou, não encontrando-a em lugar nenhum._

_O pequeno bufou, chateado, ainda decidido a encontrá-la. Visitava sua mãe todo fim de semana, desde que se lembrava, e se divertiam muito juntos. Se irritava com muitas coisas, mas amava muito a mulher. Era sua amiga, até aprontar com ele aprontava! E não parecia como as outras mães de seus colegas de escola, ela andava de moto, usava sobretudo, máscara e ainda não tinha sobrancelhas! Ele achava aquilo o máximo, sonhava em andar como ela, como uma pessoa diferente. Já tinha os cabelos da mesma cor do que os dela, o resto não seria problema!_

_"Ah, Tou-chan!"_

_Ele virou-se para a mulher que corria na sua direção, a testa sangrando e o vestido bege todo amarrotado. Ele franziu o cenho, estranhando aquilo tudo e correu na direção dela, abraçando-a bem forte._

_"Você se machucou de novo, mamãe?" - A mulher arregalou os olhos. Toushirou a entendia bem, era um amor de filho. - "Você tem se machucado demais. O que está acontecendo, hein?"_

_"Problemas de adultos. Agora, me ajuda a limpar esse machucado e vamos poder brincar!"_

_Hitsugaya Kino era daquele jeito. Descuidada, delinquente, envolvia-se fácil em problemas e não sabia até quando iria ficar por perto do filho. Amava o pequeno Toushirou, mas não conseguia mais se sustentar. Ele nascera de uma noite que seria apenas mais uma, mas por obra do destino ficou marcada em sua memória... Não amava Ukitake, pelo contrário, detestava o outro filho dele e também ele próprio. Sempre tão gentil com pessoas que não mereciam nada!_

_Estava aproveitando a estadia do filho em sua casa ao máximo, pois, assim que pudesse, fugiria dali... Uma gangue muito forte estava querendo há tempos matá-la... Ela não envolveria seu pequeno tesouro em apuros e ainda conhecia um homem que caía de amores por ela... Teria sustento e diversão por algum tempo. Estava tudo planejado, ela fugiria em uma semana para a China e nunca mais ousaria pisar no Japão... não podia._

_**o.o.o**_

_"Pai... por que eu não vou visitar a mamãe?" - Hitsugaya falou, raivoso, jogando um valioso quadro no chão._

_Já faziam duas semanas que ele não via a mãe e estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso. Não confiava no irmão, muito menos no pai. O amava, mas não tinha a mesma intimidade do que com a mãe, ele mal sabia do que acontecia na sua vida. Ela tinha prometido que iriam passear no parque, ele esperava tão ansioso por aquele dia!_

_"Toushirou, temos que conversar."_

_O menino sentou-se pacientemente no sofá, sério, observando o pai, que tossiu um pouco e resolveu começar o assunto de vez. Aquilo faria mal ao filho, mas ele não gostava de mentiras, muito menos aprovava o que Kino fizera. Ela desmancharia uma boa parte da infância do filho... E ele estava começando a sentir o peso de estar ausente na vida dele._

_"Kino, sua mãe... Não está mais aqui."_

_"Onde ela está?" - Toushirou levantou-se de repente, transtornado._

_"Sua mãe fugiu daqui meu filho, há alguns dias... Não deixou nenhum recado pra ninguém, sumiu somente com a roupa do corpo e ninguém mais sabe dela, somente que ela estava acompanhada de um outro homem. Talvez fosse o namorado dela, você o conhecia?"_

_O menino parou, estático. Sua mãe não lhe contara sobre aquilo, não se despedira dele nem mesmo o levara junto. E outro homem... ela amava mais outro do que ele! Era inaceitável! Ele só permitiria que fossem ele e seu pai os donos do seu coração, não algum desconhecido! Enquanto pensava, aregalava mais e mais os olhos, cerrava os dentes e segurava os cabelos... Estava prestes a explodir! E foi o que aconteceu quando, abrindo a porta, ele saiu correndo, rua afora, ignorando os gritos de seu pai._

_Estava sentindo muita raiva, principalmente por sua mãe. Ele confiava nela, mas ela parecia nunca ter confiado nele! Talvez ele fosse realmente um estorvo, nem deveria ter nascido! Era somente o fruto de uma diversão...nada mais!_

_Ukitake desesperou-se e passou dias procurando pelo filho, até que uma jovem o encontrou e guiou-o de volta para casa. Lá, ele tornou-se ainda mais fechado, somente estudava e comia, brigava com o irmão e não dirigia uma palavra sequer para o pai. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais Ukitake lamentava de ver o filho daquele jeito, crescendo magoado, vendo que ele havia perdido a habilidade de confiar em alguém. Depois daqueles meses difíceis, ele rezava todos os dias, com sua saúde permitindo ou não, que ele achasse alguém especial, um amigo que o ensinasse tudo que Kino arruinara. Se o filho não tinha esperanças, ele as teria por ele._

**

* * *

**

Hinamori pousou a xícara na mesa, lamentando com tristeza o passado do amigo. Fazia pouco tempo que Ukitake se despedira dela e fora para o quarto dormir, mas a história do amigo não lhe saía da cabeça. Assim como seu pai a traíra, a mãe dele também... Olhou para Hitsugaya comovida, este apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda sério.

"Eu já superei, não precisa chorar de novo."

"M-mas Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Só entenda que todo mundo tem uma dor no passado, seja pequena ou não." - Momo fitou admirada o amigo com aquelas palavras fortes e consoladoras. - "Por isso, sorria mais, olhe pro futuro e pare de ser uma bobona chorona."

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hinamori exclamou, incrédula, vendo-o fazer bico e devorar mais uma bolacha. Ele teve uma parte da infância perdida, ela concordava, mas ainda tinha um lado bem infantil! Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, não deixaria levar-se por provocações bobas, não de novo. Ele só estava preocupado com ela, repetia para si mesma.

"Mas... vou para casa, está ficando tarde."

"Ok então... Nos vemos amanhã, certo?" - Ele perguntou, levantando-se e abrindo a porta para a amiga. - "Vê se não se atrasa amanhã também, não vou ser piedoso e te esperar dessa vez!"

"Bobo!" - Ela exclamou e correu escada abaixo, até chegar no seu apartamento.

Nesse tempo, ele apenas ficou ouvindo seus passos, até fechar a porta do apartamento e rumar para o banheiro, querendo tomar um bom banho para relaxar, estava precisando.

**

* * *

**Rukia estava parada na porta da clínica Kurosaki, passara lá por engano e agora encarava Ichigo, querendo acabar o assunto do dia. Estava aflita demais para esperar até o dia seguinte, estava a um passo de ter seu namorado de volta! Ambos deixavam o silêncio reinar, nervosos, pela presença um do outro ali e não por Isshin estar espionando tudo discretamente... com certeza, se soubessem daquele pequeno fato, ficariam mais nervosos do que o normal! 

"Então..." - Ela começou, mas não sabia como continuar.

"Er... Rukia."

Ela continuou fitando-o, corada, no fundo bem irritada por agir como uma adolescente boba, como se estivesse se declarando para o garoto pela primeira vez na vida. Já havia passado por aquilo, não era tão difícil... Claro que ela nunca tinha brigado com Ichigo daquele jeito, nem mesmo deixara escapar coisas que poderiam machucá-lo.

"Sabe, se a gente for voltar... eu vou me empenhar em ser um namorado melhor, menos ciumento..." - Morrendo de vergonha, o ruivo apenas olhava para o lado, coçando a nuca. - "Eu prometo. Eu também... ainda te amo, muito."

"YOSH!"

Aquilo quebrara o momento, em que o casal em questão olhou para os lados freneticamente, ambos vermelhos, se perguntando de onde viera aquela voz e quem falara. Ichigo tinha até uma idéia, mas tentava ignorar desesperadamente o fato de que seu pai estaria observando tudo pela janelinha do banheiro, equilibrando-se vergonhosamente encima da privada.

"Então..." - Rukia recomeçou, sorrindo timidamente. - "Namorados de novo?" - E estendeu a mão para o ruivo, como se fosse selar um acordo.

"Com certeza..." - Ele falou.

Ao invés de selar o acordo com um aperto de mãos, como parecia o que seria, ele a puxou pelo braço estendido e a abraçou, com muita saudade... Estava realmente precisando daquilo... Estavam tão grudados naquele momento que desejaram ficar para sempre ali, matando todo o tempo disperdiçado que passaram longe um do outro... Estava perfeito, até ouvirem o barulho de alguém caindo no chão e gritando, era Isshin.

**

* * *

**

Depois daqueles ocorridos, nada havia mudado. Estavam mais felizes e menos despreocupados, claro, até a época das provas chegar. Foi um mês difícil, vários grupos de estudo eram formados, pessoas passavam mal tentando decorar a matéria, tudo no mais completo desespero. Hitsugaya ficou de certa forma aliviado, já que Hinamori parecia ter esquecido completamente a história de ter encontrado com seu pai, já que estava também se matando para conseguir notas boas logo no começo do ano.

Quando o sinal tocou, Hinamori espreguiçou-se bem e agradeceu aos céus por só ter que estudar novamente daqui a duas semanas. Ela, logicamente, revisaria a matéria durante esse tempo, mas nada de noites mal dormidas, ela poderia descansar fisicamente e mentalmente! Talvez fosse sair com Rukia e Matsumoto, todas estavam precisando conversar, principalmente com a Kuchiki, que não comentava muito sobre a volta do namoro com o Kurosaki por falta de tempo.

"Me sinto tão leve!"

"Foi bem nas provas, Hina-chan?" - A Kuchiki aproximou-se, com o seu costumeiro sorriso falso. Momo já estava acostumada com aquela pose na escola e apenas ria.

"Acho que fui sim! Estudei bastante!"

"Que bom!" - Então, a baixinha aproximou-se, tapando a boca com uma das mãos, em tom de segredo - "Combine o dia com a Matsumoto-san e me ligue depois! Agora eu e o Ichigo vamos tomar sorvete, nos falamos depois!"

Hinamori apenas observou a amiga se distanciar da sala, arrastando o namorado consigo. Estava feliz por ela, sempre torceu para que o casal se acertasse e tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Por um instante sentiu-se nostálgica, porque sabia que aqueles dias nunca voltariam... Respirou fundo, as lembranças de sua mãe estavam voltando rapida e alucinadamente...

"Pare de pensar, seus neurônios vão fritar." - Foi tudo o que ela ouviu antes de sentir um tapa na cabeça.

"Itaaai!" - Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, a mão do Toushirou era realmente pesada! - "Isso doeu, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Foi necessário." - Ele falou, emburrado. - "Você estava começando a ficar com uma cara feia."

"Cara feia?? Você vai apanhar, mocinho!"

Pegando sua pasta, ela correu o quanto pode atrás do amigo, que já imaginava uma reação daquele tipo. Ultimamente ele estava até acostumado, até gostava, já que aumentava sua resistência física, mesmo que Hinamori fosse um tanto lerda. Ele se divertia provocando-a, ela tinha algo de especial quando ficava irritada e balançava freneticamente seus braços... Chegava a ser bem engraçada!

"Você não consegue me pegar!"

"Consigo sim!"

Estavam correndo bem animados, sem perceberem exatamente o rumo que tomavam. O parque não tinha muitas pessoas naquele horário, mas nunca falta hora para alguém perigoso resolver atacar. Se Hitsugaya tivesse percebido, ele não teria parado bruscamente, ralado um dos joelhos e não teria visto sua amiga ter sido puxada bruscamente pelo braço por um homem alto e estranho.

Hitsugaya enfureceu-se, correndo até o homem e o empurrando, mas ele ainda não queria largar Momo. Respirou fundo e tentou chutá-lo, mas ele pensou bem e usou a menina como escudo. Daquele jeito ele não poderia fazer nada!

"Larga ela!" - Ordenou. Hinamori apenas ouvia tudo, de olhos arregalados.

"Por que soltar uma coisinha tão linda?" - Ele falou, segurando o rosto de Momo. Hitsugaya cerrou os punhos.

"Ela não é brinquedo! Solte ela agora!"

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun..." - Ela murmurava, baixinho.

"Então é a sua namoradinha? É um menino de sorte, mas acho que vou roubar ela pra mim!"

O homem riu alto, enquanto teiva a em descer a mão do rosto da garota para o corpo dela. Hitsugaya ficou irado, estava prestes a pular encima dele quando Hinamori resolveu acordar e deu uma boa cotovelada na boca do estômago do homem. Com a dor e o susto, ele imediatamente soltou-a, proferindo palavrões.

"Esqueça-o, vamos correr!" - Ela falou, pegando na mão do amigo e nas pastas caídas no chão.

Hitsugaya deixou que ela o levasse para onde fosse, estava irritado demais para contradizer. Só de ver aquele homem pensando em coisas impróprias para cima dela, sentia enjoo... Não sabia como existiam pessoas daquele jeito, era simplesmente inaceitável! Ofegantes, atravessaram a rua, até que Hinamori viu o joelho do amigo sangrando e soltou um grito.

"Você está machucado! Por que não me avisou?"

"Não está doendo muito."

"Precisamos cuidar disso, vamos até o escritório da Matsumoto-san! Ela é boa com curativos!"

E assim ela começou a puxá-lo para a direção do escritório da amiga. Hitsugaya não gostou da idéia, sabia que Gin era chefe da ruiva e não queria vê-lo, sempre que o encontrava, acabavam por armar uma verdadeira guerra! E mais irritação no mesmo dia, ninguém era de ferro para aguentar. Mas, quanto mais andavam, mais ele sentia que acabaria vendo-o. Olhou para o chão, enquanto corria, observando que a mão de Momo estava segurando a sua firmemente. Corou sem perceber, a mão dela era macia e bem quentinha...

**

* * *

**

"Ichimaru, nós temos que trabalhar..." - Matsumoto falou baixinho, deitada sob a mesa do escritório do chefe. Estava corada e suas roupas completamente amassadas.

"Infelizmente... Mas, você não se importa de ficar até depois do expediente, não é mesmo?"

A ruiva engoliu em seco, assentindo nervosamente e levantando-se dali. Não gostava quando aquilo acontecia, mesmo que no fundo sentia-se feliz por ver que era desejada por ele... um homem frio e sem sentimentos, mas que por ironia havia roubado os dela e se aproveitava daquele fato. Saiu da sala arrumando a roupa, que não estava no seu melhor estado. Enrolou alguns fios de cabelo com o dedo, indicando que estava nervosa. Aquilo estava mais frequente ultimamente, com certeza Ichimaru tramava alguma.

Tratou de sentar-se logo na sua mesa e respirou fundo. O coração ainda batia acelerado, assim como cada célula de seu corpo estava arrepiada. Pensou o que faria da vida, não poderia continuar para sempre daquele jeito! Matsumoto fez uma cara levemente irritada, perdida em suas perguntas até notar duas pessoas paradas na entrada, de mãos dadas. Ela sorriu, cada vez mais, incrivelmente satisfeita com a cena.

"Nunca te vi por aqui, Hinamori-chan!"

"Desculpe aparecer assim!" - Ela corou, mas sorriu gentilmente. - "Hitsugaya-kun se machucou quando me salvou de um tarado, ele precisa tratar, está sangrando muito!" - Falou, puxando-o pela mão, enquanto indicava com o dedo o joelho sangrando do garoto. Ele fazia pouco caso.

"É verdade, está feio!" - Matsumoto fez uma careta de reprovação. - "Vamos até a cozinha, tem bandagens lá!"

Indicando uma portinha ao lado, a ruiva os levou até lá e abriu um armário, retirando remédio e curativos. Hinamori disse que conseguiria fazer aquilo sozinha e o Toushirou não havia dito até então um simples "a". Ouvindo o barulho dos passos do chefe, ela distanciou-se e resolveu ver o que ele queria. Um encontro de irmãos não seria nada bom.

"Quem está aí?"

"Seu irmão e uma amiga!" - Ela falou, barrando a entrada da cozinha. - "Ele se machucou e passaram apenas para cuidar, já que estava sangrando muito."

"Não posso vê-lo?"

"Gin." - A ruiva falou, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura. - "Não, vocês sempre brigam quando se encontram. Eu não quero presenciar outra, ainda mais na cozinha, Hitsugaya está sentado perto de um faqueiro, com certeza vai tentar te matar!"

"Hum... Tem razão." - Ele falou, com uma expressão decepcionada e infantil. Com aquilo, a ruiva baixou a guarda e se distraiu, permitindo que ele conseguisse entrar no cômodo. - "Yare yare, uma amiguinha até bonitinha!" - Ao ver Hinamori, seu sorriso tornou-se cada vez mais sinistro.

Já a Momo, fitou a face do amigo incrivelmente mortífera e arrepiou-se. Nunca o havia visto com uma expressão tão nervosa. Arriscou olhar quem entrara ali e dissera, mas se arrependeu amargamente. Aquele sorriso sinistro... Era ele. O homem que conversava com seu pai no parque. Uma leve tontura se apossou de si mas ela foi firme, desviando o olhar e voltando a atenção para o joelho machucado.

Hitsugaya estava cego de fúria, nem mesmo percebera o leve tremor que se apossou do corpo de Momo. Ichimaru era o homem que ele mais odiava na vida, se pudesse o mataria, mas não na frente de duas testemunhas. E o homem era engenhoso e egoísta, provavelmente usaria Matsumoto de escudo!

"T-terminei." - Hinamori falou com um fio de voz, estava apavorada.

"Ótimo, vamos sair daqui."

Daquela vez, ele pegou a mão da amiga, arrastando-a até a saída. Agradeceu Matsumoto com uma leve mesura e ao irmão com um belo empurrão. Se ficasse ali mais um minuto iria pirar, com certeza. Andou esquinas, apenas sentindo que Momo o acompanhava, estranhamente trêmula. Ao chegarem ao parquinho vizinho do prédio onde moravam relaxou, sentando-se em um dos balanços.

"Detesto ver aquele idiota."

Hinamori pareceu despertar. O olhar ainda estava amedrontado, seu estômago dera tantas voltas que ela já perdera a conta.

"V-você o conhece??"

"Infelizmente, é meu meio-irmão." - Ele falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha diante do medo da amiga. - "Hinamori, você está bem?"

Ela nada respondeu. Não sabia se contava a ele ou não, estava assustada. Imagens de sua mãe vieram-lhe novamente à cabeça, assim como as de seu pai, incluindo naquele dia. Escorregou lentamente, caindo do balanço de joelhos na terra fofa. Tampou fortemente os olhos, como se assim fosse ficar livre de todas aquelas visões. Não queria lembrar-se de tudo novamente! Estava com muito medo, ele com certeza a reconhecera!

"O... o que eu faço?" - Falou baixinho, perguntando-se.

"Pode começar me falando o que você tem!"

Hitsugaya ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, com o rosto bem próximo ao ombro da mesma. Puxou as mãos da amiga para que ela parasse com aquilo e o fitasse, mas talvez precisasse recalcular a distância que se encontrava. Ao olhá-lo, ela ficou tão perigosamente próxima que Toushirou corou tanto que talvez confundisem com febre. Com um incrível esforço voltou à realidade, mas não se distanciou. Estava gostando daquilo, ele não sabia a razão.

"Vamos Hinamori, pare de chorar e me conte o que foi."

"E-eu..." - Ela pensou se era realmente certo dizer. Mas ele era seu amigo, que mal haveria? - "Aquele dia, quando me encontrei com o meu pai... Ele estava conversando com um homem, você se lembra?" - Ele afirmou, lembrando-se de quando ela contara. - "Aquele homem, de sorriso sinistro... Mesmo de olhos fechados, foi ele quem me denunciou... Ele era assustador! Era..."

"O meu irmão..." - Ele a cortou, pasmo.

"Provavelmente ele trata de negócios com o meu pai!" - Ela falou alto, levantando-se de repente.

"Espera, fica calma!" - Ele se levantou e puxou-a pelo braço, atraindo sua atenção novamente. - "Se quiser, te ajudo a descobrir, mas só se prometer que vai se acalmar e não vai se machucar tanto."

"Eu não sei..." - Ela respondeu aos prantos. - "Eu tenho medo do que posso descobrir! Eu aprendi que meu pai não é a pessoa mais bondosa do mundo..."

"Se você quiser, eu ajudo, se não, esquecemos essa história. Certo?"

Hinamori assentiu com a cabeça, transtornada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Hitsugaya reparava como não gostava daquela expressão triste em uma face tão bela quanto a dela, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. E ela estava tão próxima, se puxasse mais seu braço acabaria a agarrando ali mesmo. Balançou a cabeça, não entendia como poderia pensar aquilo, ainda mais de Momo. Ela era sua amiga!

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

Momo fechou os olhos, agradecendo mentalmente, até que sentiu algo sobre seus lábios. Abriu os olhos e viu que ele a beijava. A garota paralisou, nunca imaginara que aquilo aconteceria entre ela e o amigo, ainda mais em uma situação como aquela. E, a sensação de ter os lábios dele unido aos seus... Era algo novo, mas não parecia nada ruim! Milhares de perguntas invadiram sua mente, questionando porque ele a beijava, enquanto segurava seu braço delicadamente e com a outra mão segurava seu ombro. Ela estava chocada demais para se mecher, maravilhada também.

Toushirou concluiu que ela tinha lábios macios e um desejo de provar mais se apossou dele. Mas logo recobrou a consciência, largando-a e abrindo seus olhos, fitando-a incrivelmente corada e surpresa. Ele também estava, mas um sentimento novo o preenchia. Não conseguia entender, desculpou-se baixo e saiu, na direção do prédio. Ele estava enlouquecendo! Seus passos firmes atraíam a atenção de todos, assim como a garota que novamente estava caída de joelhos sobre a terra, mas daquela vez com a mão encostada levemente no lábio.

**

* * *

**

"Hinamori me ligou hoje e parecia incrivelmente assustada, eu estou preocupada." - Rukia comentou com o namorado, enquanto andavam de mãos dadas por uma das ruas, estavam indo comprar coisas novas para a escola.

"Ela não te disse nada?"

"Não, só que era urgente!"

O Ruivo fez uma cara interrogativa, imaginando que fofoca seria grave daquela maneira. A Kuchiki com certeza o espancaria se ouvisse aquilo, mas não era aquilo que meninas sabiam fazer? Fofocar? Algumas fugiam à regra, mas outras pareciam depender completamente dela. Rukia de vez em quando sentia-se tentada a ouví-las, mesmo que fosse da curiosa da vizinha, Yachiru.

"Oh, desculpe-me!" - Ele falou, quando topou com um homem de cabelos castanhos, penteados para trás. Ele e a namorada voltaram a conversar, animados, já que planejavam passear depois de comprarem as coisas necessárias.

"Não foi nada." - Aizen falou, com um soriso gentil. Logo, voltou-se para Ichimaru e continuou a caminhar. - "Então quer dizer que seu irmãozinho está se engraçando para cima da minha filha?"

"Não sei! Mas eles estavam juntos no escritório." - Ichimaru falou, com a mesma expressão de sempre. - "O que faremos?"

"Eu quero aquele dinheiro que Mimi deixou para ela. Vamos ter que começar a agir, mas se tem um rapazinho a protegendo..."

"Teremos que eliminá-lo primeiro." - Gin completou.

"Isso mesmo. E tenho um plano..." - Aizen sorriu, mas não um sorriso gentil, um repleto de maldade e desejos.

**Continua...**

**Oh! E mais confusão se arma na fic! Espero que ninguém reclame, eu estou demorando com as outras fics pra escrever esta! É a empolgação, estou tão animada com essa fic que a vontade de escrever alguma outra é praticamente nula. Ok, antes que as férias acabem, já que só tenho mais duas semanas e preciso me prerarar para o show daqui três, (se alguém for no show do My Chemical Romance dia 18 em São Paulo e quiser me ver, bater, etc... à vontade!) o capítulo 7 vai demorar. Mas quem diria, já chegamos no sexto!**

**Reviews: **_L-chan s2, Abendriel, s2 PinkCherry s2, Sayumi Padfoot, Lecka-chan. _**Uma review a mais! Adorei!**

**E, me desculpem se esse capítulo ficou menor... No próximo prometo me esforçar mais! E o beijo do Ichigo e da Rukia! Beijar na rua lá no Japão não é muito... bem visto, sabem como é.**

**Kissus.**


	7. No one would listen

**Meu Fantasma**

**Observação: **Os parágrafos em itálico serão flashbacks.

**Disclaimer: **Se Bleach fosse meu... não teria nada de humor no anime. Ainda bem que é do Kubo Tite!

**Capítulo 07 - No one would listen**

"Por quem devo começar?" - Matsumoto perguntou, enquanto brincava com o suco que havia acabado de chegar na pequena mesa da lanchonete.

"Acho que a Rukia-chan..." - Hinamori falou, com um sorriso gentil.

"Sem problemas!" - A baixinha falou, animada.

E Rukia contou como voltaram, como fora o receio inicial... Até que eles voltaram a ser o que eram antes. Matsumoto ouvia dando gritinhos de felicidade, adorava histórias como aquela. Hinamori ouvia, mas não fitava a amiga. Aquela tarde de domingo estava extremamente agradável, mas ela ainda não conseguia se acalmar. Não conversara mais com Hitsugaya depois do ocorrido, simplesmente fugira, com medo. Ela nunca havia passado por aquilo! As pessoas entravam e saíam da lanchonete e a menina evitava olhar algum casal que entrasse.

"O Ichigo não anda tão ciumento como antes... ele está mesmo é grudento e possessivo!" - Rukia riu.

"Ele não quer te perder de novo, né?" - A ruiva riu, bebericando um pouco do suco. - "Sorte sua que pra você as coisas são simples assim..."

Hinamori voltou a prestar atenção na conversa, com uma enorme pena da amiga. Parou de apertar os próprios dedos e relaxou no assento, lembrando-se do dia em que ela contara a história... Realmente, existiam homens que simplesmente não sabiam como tratar uma mulher! Ela e Rukia tentaram até ajudar... Mas fora em vão, Matsumoto continuou amando aquele homem como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Você precisa dar um jeito na sua situação, Rangiku-san." - Momo falou, cabisbaixa.

"Eu sei, mas, o meu mundo é diferente... Eu espero que quando vocês crescerem, vocês não tenham o mesmo destino que o meu. Esse mundo adulto..." - Rangiku fechou os olhos, com uma feição indignada. - "É corrupto, horrível. São todos ambiciosos... Sem cura."

As duas jovens de calaram. Invadidas com a lembrança de um certo dia, que acontecera ali naquela mesma mesa, um ano atrás, elas divagaram no passado da amiga... Uma história forte, talvez não, mas que para elas não poderia ser daquele jeito. Elas tinham de fazer alguma coisa, ou não veriam o sorriso sincero da amiga por muito tempo.

_"Finalmente nos mudamos para um lugar bom! Vai ser muito mais fácil trabalhar assim!" - Matsumoto sorriu, observando o chefe, que fitava tudo com o mesmo sorriso de sempre._

_"Poderíamos... comemorar, Rangi-chan!"_

_Ela estremeceu. Ele só a chamara daquele jeito uma vez, quando aprendeu a amar, em um quarto à noite no último ano da universidade... e ela sofreu muito. Gin nunca namorara, se divertia com a primeira mulher que o fitasse com segundas intenções e depois a dispensava cruelmente. Ele não dissera nada para a ruiva, mas agira como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_Matsumoto cresceu, aprendeu a não cair nas virtudes de um homem e se tornou mais atraente do que nunca... Talvez por isso não conseguisse enchergar que ele realmente a amava. Mas o amor de Ichimaru Gin, é doentio, cruel, obcecado e não almeja um final feliz, apenas diversão._

_"E-eu não acho que a gente possa começar a beber logo no primeiro dia... Logo vai escurecer." - Ela falou, sentada no sofá da sala de espera, descansando. Haviam desempacotado coisas a tarde toda._

_"Não é isso, você não me entendeu?" - Ele foi se aproximando._

_"Você não vai fazer isso comigo." - Ela respondeu, séria, tentando esconder o medo de se entregar naqueles braços novamente. Levantou-se, mas fora puxada de volta. Para o colo dele. - "Gin, me solta."_

_"Eu não quero..." - Ele sussurrou, depositando beijos no pescoço da mesma._

_"Eu não sou nenhum brinquedinho."_

_O silêncio se instalou no aposento. Matsumoto suava como nunca, seu corpo tremia... Ela iria se machucar emocionalmente, sabia, mas daria tudo para poder sentí-lo novamente... Talvez aquele tenha sido o dia mais feliz de sua vida, quando se sentiu mulher, não apenas por uma relação, mas por ter se entregado, para o antigo vizinho, amigo de infância, que a consolava quando chorava pela briga dos pais ou por qualquer outra coisa..._

_"Eu sei que não." - Ele abriu seus olhos, o que fez a ruiva arregalar seus olhos, fitanto as pupilas castanho avermelhadas. - "É a minha amante, e de mais ninguém."_

_Eles se beijaram com paixão, ele segurando-a fortemente pelo quadril e ela puxando sua nuca para mais perto, como se fosse o último beijo de suas vidas. Ela não se importava mais em estar no colo daquele homem, precisava de carinho... e só ele sabia como saciá-la, nenhum outro homem conseguira._

_No dia seguinte, ambos acordaram com as roupas espalhadas pelo chão do escritório, vestiram-se e resolveram começar o trabalho. Ichimaru tinha um sorriso maior do que o de costume, e ela, parecia mais aérea do que nunca, afinal, aquele dia se repetiria muitas vezes._

"Mas, eu quero saber o que aconteceu, Hina-chan." - Matsumoto falou, tirando-as do transe.

"C-como?" - Momo piscou.

"Nós sabemos que aconteceu alguma coisa, Hina. Você está nervosa, aérea... Te conhecemos!" - Rukia falou, colocando ambos os cotovelos na mesa e usando as mãos como apoio do rosto.

A menina suspirou, rindo baixinho. Nunca conseguiria enganar suas amigas, talvez elas a ajudassem! Ela só precisava de um conselho... um caminho para decidir qual rumo seguir. Apenas aquilo. Respirou fundo e finalmente encostou na xícara de café que pedira, que já estava esfriando. Bebericou um pouco e fitou as amigas, decidida a revelar tudo.

"Eu e o Hitsugaya-kun, outro dia, nos beijamos." - Rukia e Matsumoto arregalaram os olhos. - "Mas.. foi estranho. Aquele homem, o Ichimaru... ele tem algo relacionado com o meu pai, eu os vi conversando semanas atrás! Eu fiquei tão chocada que não percebi que todo mundo queria me consolar, me ajudar..." - Momo contava aquilo fitando o café, que ainda soltava uma leve fumaça no ar. - "E o Hitsugaya-kun... estava tão preocupado... e aquilo aconteceu."

"Você está confusa?" - Matsumoto perguntou.

"Ele é meu amigo! Eu não posso deixar que a nossa amizade seja abalada por isso...Eu não sei o que deu na gente!"

"Hina," - A Kuchiki começou. - "Vocês se gostam? Mais do que amigos? Aquele dia no hospital, eu vi... Ele quase te beijou!"

Hinamori arregalou os olhos, não sabia que a amiga havia visto aquela cena. Ou talvez soubesse, mas estava muito confusa para ter realmente notado. Fitou os próprios pés, seus sapatos boneca surrados, de tanto que os usava. Ela não poderia estar gostando dele, o conhecia há tão pouco tempo! Um amor verdadeiro não seria daquele jeito, seria? Ela nunca se apaixonara verdadeiramente antes, não sabia responder.

"Hina-chan, ele é seu melhor amigo... é normal virar algo mais intenso."

"Mas eu não quero!" - Ela falou alto, batendo o punho na mesa.

Rukia arqueou as sobrancelhas. Hinamori com certeza estava gostando do amigo, mas havia um obstáculo que a impedia de admitir aquilo. O tempo nada havia com aquilo, ela sabia e desejava a felicidade da amiga. Quando Hinamori fosse embora, ela e Matsumoto iriam agir, teriam de bolar algo... Mas aquele medo estampado nos olhos da menina, pareciam tão intensos!

"Hinamori." - Rukia começou, do jeito mandão de sempre. - "Você tem medo do que? Que todos os homens do mundo sejam como ele?"

Hinamori arregalou os olhos e parou. Rukia havia acertado em cheio. Lágrimas invadiram os olhos da jovem, seu corpo tremia... as lembranças, voltavam com mais intensidade do que nunca. Levantou-se e foi correndo para o banheiro, alguns minutos sozinha com certeza lhe fariam bem.

"Foi muito difícil para ela..." - A ruiva comentou. - "Espero que ela consiga superar um dia."

"Ela vai. E a gente vai ajudar." - Rukia falou, determinada. - "Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, nem que eu a faça bater a cabeça na parede e esquecer daquele Aizen!"

"Calma, vamos raciocinar!" - Matsumoto falou, achando graça do comentário.

Alguns minutos e Hinamori voltou, com um fraco sorriso no rosto. Rukia franziu o cenho em desgosto e Matsumoto observava ambas, imaginando o que fariam. Pagou as bebidas e espreguiçou, vendo que a Kuchiki e Momo ainda se encaravam, com as mesmas expressões de antes. Uma veia pulsou na testa da ruiva, que se levanou de repente e assustou ambas.

"Não gostei dessas caras! Vamos nos divertir!"

Assim, com muito esforço, aquela tarde fora divertida. Hinamori e Rukia prometeram se animar e esquecer temporariamente aquele papo, afinal, o fliperama não era lugar para ficar pensando. Momo ainda pensava em alguma solução, não tinha coragem de encarar o amigo depois de tudo.

"_Hitsugaya-kun..._" - Pensou.

Toushirou estava deitado em sua cama, naquele pequeno quarto com as paredes verde escuras, roupas espalhadas pelo chão e vários cadernos abertos encima da escrivaninha. Pensava em como fora bom encostar seus lábios no da amiga... Mas aquilo não era certo. Hinamori estava passando por um momento difícil e ele insistiu em colocar mais lenha na fogueira.

E, aquilo... Atendera o telefone naquela manhã, mas ao escutar a voz feminina, ele desligara... Sua mente parecia incrivelmente fechada novamente. Sua mãe havia telefonado, tinha certeza! Mas não sabia o motivo. Ele se sentia confuso, se contasse provavelmente o encheriam de conselhos sem fundamento... Mas ela não. Hinamori escutaria e sorriria, nada mais.

**No one would listen  
**_Ninguém escutaria_

**No one but her  
**_Ninguém.. mas ela,_

**Heard as the outcast hears  
**_Ouviu como a platéia ouviria._

"Eu preciso parar de pensar nela..." - Ele bufou.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, estava morto de sede. Dormia apenas com uma calça de moletom preta e meias, que por um acaso não havia tirado ainda. Estava com vontade de ficar daquele jeito, era mais confortável. O apartamento vazio, ele nunca gostara. Seu pai voltara ao hospital para exames e só voltaria em três dias. Naquele tempo, ele poderia cozinhar menos, mas não era tão confortante quanto levar o almoço para o homem.

"Acho que estou precisando de férias..." - Falou consigo mesmo, coçando a nuca.

Hitsugaya fitou a janela e o céu azul. Respirou fundo, estava irritado demais. Talvez se desse uma volta, se acalmasse. E foi o que ele fez, vestiu uma calça jeans escura, um tênis, uma camiseta preta e assim foi cidade afora, andando lentamente, observando as pessoas como se assim pudesse achar a solução.

Quando estava em um grande bairro comercial, parou, fitando as enormes propagandas, postas nos prédios, até que ouviu uma voz familiar o chamando. Virou-se e encontrou Hinamori, Matsumoto, Rukia e Ichigo, que havia acabado de se juntar ao trio. Toushirou ficou tenso, optou por agir da mesma maneira de sempre, mas teria de conversar com a amiga depois. Ficou parado, observando-as chegar ao seu encontro, sem notar o barulho de moto que ecoava ao longe.

**Shamed into solitude  
**_Envergonhado na solidão_

**Shunned by the multitude  
**_Escondido pela multidão_

"Toushirou! Indo a algum lugar?" - Ichigo perguntou, de mãos dadas com a Kuchiki.

"Não.. estava esfriando a cabeça." - Ele comentou, dando de ombros.

Hinamori o fitava, levemente corada, aliviada por ver que ele não estava agindo diferente... Havia algo estranho em seu olhar, mas não parecia ser algo muito grave. Pensava em algum assunto, algo para conversar, mas não lhe vinha nada à cabeça. Observou a rua e fitou uma moça correndo com uma potente moto, um sorriso sarcástico no rosto e longas madeixas brancas... A achou muito bela, até reparar no olhar incrédulo que Hitsugaya lançara.

"Você não parece muito bem." - A ruiva comentou, abanando a si mesma com um pequeno leque.

"Estou ótimo." - Respondeu, fitando Momo longamente.

Hinamori não entendeu o significado daquele olhar, mas foi o suficiente para corar fortemente. Ele estava estranho... E aquela moça, se pensasse bem, parecia-se com ele! Mas não poderia ser a mãe do mesmo... poderia? Arregalou os olhos e decidiu que seria o próximo assunto a falar com o amigo, caso conseguissem conversar.

**I learned to listen  
**_Eu aprendi a escutar_

Hitsugaya acompanhou-os naquele divertido final de tarde. Fingiu estar normal como sempre, mas no seu interior, sentia-se vazio... Aquela estranha solidão o atormentava novamente! Ele já havia aceitado aquele fato, ninguém preencheria o vazio que sua querida mãe deixara... Mas, estivera determinado à combater aquilo, até revê-la. Continuava alegre como sempre! Na verdade, ele achara que nada mudara nela... E seus olhos quase encheram-se de lágrimas. Mas ele não era mais um pequeno garotinho. Estava crescendo, mais alguns anos e seria um homem adulto.

**In my dark, my heart heard music  
**_Em minha obscuridade, meu coração ouviu a música_

Seu maior alívio era que Hinamori não parecia diferente. Sorriu com todos, com seu jeito meigo de sempre, o confortou. Enquanto fitava o teto de seu quarto pela milésima vez somente naqueles poucos minutos em que chegara em casa, ele percebeu que ela uma amiga muito especial, mais do que imaginava. Afinal, ela sabia o que era se sentir sozinho, não? Ela perdera a mãe e o pai nunca a amara... a abandonara! Eram situações tão precidas que talvez pudessem confortar um ao outro.

"_Amigos fazem isso o tempo todo, não é?_" - Ele se perguntou, inconformado com aquele pensamento. Chutou o pé da cama e dirigiu-se para a sala, procurando alguma distração na tv.

"Mais alguns meses e as férias de verão finalmente irão chegar!" - Nanao comentou, sorrindo, enquanto lia uma revista sobre cosméticos.

"É verdade. Eu e Rukia-chan estavamos começando a planejar o que fazer... Ficar dois longos meses sem sair de casa é horrível, então vamos ter uma programação diferente para cada dia!" - Momo falou, entre pulinhos.

Hinamori estava assstindo a um programa qualquer na tv, enquanto aquecia seus pés com uma meia bem quentinha. Em seu colo, uma folha de papel com uma lista enorme de filmes que planejavam assistir em conjunto. Tudo bem variado, sessões de terror, humor, suspense... Tudo menos romance, Rukia e Ichigo não gostavam muito daquele tipo de filme e ela imaginava que Hitsugaya também não. Parou, ao lembrar-se dele.

"_Hitsugaya-kun... Aquela era realmente a sua mãe?_"

Com aqueles pensamentos em mente, ela fitou uma foto de Mimi, pendurada no final do corredor. Ela sorria, com um vestido florido, muito antes de se casar ou ficar doente... O coração da filha bateu doído. Ela queria ter passado mais alguns anos em companhia dela. Mas, a vida não permitiu e Momo viu que chorar de nada adiantaria. Possuía amigos maravilhosos, não poderia se considerar mais sortuda.

**I long to teach the world  
**_Eu quero ensinar o mundo_

**Rise up and reach the world  
**_a se erguer e alcançar o topo_

Balançou fortemente a cabeça, já que precisava desesperadamente melhorar o humor, que estava começando a ficar bem pequeno e melancólico. Foi em passos lentos até o quarto, pegando o livro com o maior cuidado possível. Abraçou-o, encostando o queixo no mesmo, como se assim pudesse sentir que sua mãe estava ali. Sentou-se no chão sem cuidado algum, usava um pijama velho; e assim começou a sua leitura, mais uma vez.

Nas primeiras páginas, todos ensaiavam uma ópera no grande teatro, até que os dois novos donos foram anunciados a todos. A governanta daquele lugar, uma mulher imponente e forte, cumprimentou-os e avisou-os das exigências do Fantasma sobre aquele lugar. Tolos, os homens não deram ouvidos e o habitante misterioso do lugar tratou de prometer que iria se vingar.

Toda vez que lia aquele pedaço, a jovem lembrava-se da época feliz que tinha com Mimi. Desde que se mudaram para aquela cidade, Aizen ficara incrivelmente estranho. Até que, um dia, ele, assim como o Fantasma, fez algo que ficou para sempre na lembrança de todos... e ela ainda tentava acreditar que nada passara de um sonho ruim.

"Antes fosse..." - Murmurou.

**I learned to listen  
**_ninguém escutaria_

**In my dark, my heart heard music  
**_Na minha escuridão, meu coração ouviu a música_

Um sorriso melancólico preenchia a face da menina. Ela leu várias páginas antes de pegar no sono e adormecer encima do tapete roxo, abraçada ao livro como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Nem mesmo se lembrou de que teria aula no dia seguinte, suas coisas estavam jogadas pelo cômodo, assim como seu uniforme.

"Todos os dias é a mesma coisa..." - Ele murmurou, sentado no sofá.

"G-gomen!" - Hinamori respondeu, aflita. - "Eu me esqueci completamente que hoje era segunda!"

Hitsugaya suspirou. Acordara pouco disposto e com sono, a amiga ainda o fazia esperar mais alguns minutos... Ele acabaria cochilando! Coisa que com certeza faria na aula. Porém, concordou consigo mesmo, Hinamori nunca seria a mesma se não demorasse para acordar todas as manhãs e perdesse a hora. Imaginou como seria quando ela conseguisse um emprego.

"Pronto! Podemos ir!" - Ela falou, com a franja ainda desarrumada.

"Puts..." - O menino bufou, levantando-se e indo até a mesma, passando os dedos pelos fios soltos. Hinamori corou, ele estava próximo demais. Hitsugaya mesmo tentou disfarçar a tremedeira que se apossou de si naquele momento. - "P-podemos ir. Já arrumei a sua franja, vamos correr!"

Mas Hinamori não deu um passo sequer. Ela estava séria, corada, segurando fortemente a pasta. Hitsugaya arqueou uma sobrancelha, nunca a vira daquele jeito. Se ela continuasse parada ali, com certeza perderiam o trem e chegariam atrasados!

"Sabe..." - Ela começou, fitando o chão. - "Aquele dia... Por que você me beijou?"

Silêncio. Hitsugaya fitou a janela, colocando a mão livre no bolso.

"Eu não sei." - Esperou pela resposta da amiga por alguns instantes e não ouviu nada. - "Mas eu espero que isso não afete a nossa amizade em nada."

"Mas é claro que não!" - Ela falou, aproximando-se. Viu o sorriso de lado do amigo e se acalmou, sorrindo também. - "Vamos."

E assim correram, com todo o fôlego que possuíam, conseguiram pegar o trem a tempo. Hitsugaya fitava as janelas sério, pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Seu pai estava com a saúde piorando, seu irmão pouco se importava, sua amiga não saía da sua cabeça... E aquela moça, parecia-se tanto com ela! Bufou, por que aquelas coisas aconteciam?

"Hitsugaya-kun! Vamos!"

Ele despertou e correu, para não ficar dentro do trem. Haviam chego na estação e ele nem mesmo percebera. Foram andando apressados, sem se falarem, observando o grande fluxo de pessoas na rua. Ele nunca gostara daquilo, sentia-se sufocado naquele meio. Talvez, depois da escola, fose bom fazer uma visita a seu pai, no hospital. Nunca o visitara, mas sempre sentia-se sozinho e uma grande vontade de conversar sobre tudo com o homem o dominava. Mas Hitsugaya era orgulhoso demais para ter desabafado com ele. Raramente confiava em alguém e o fato de Ukitake ter lhe escondido a verdade, provara que não era digno de confiança.

"Ichigo, se eu fosse você, eu sairia daí..." - Renji falou, com uma gota se formando em sua nuca.

Era o horário de educação física e eles poderiam nadar naquele dia. Os meninos se trocavam mais rápido, enquanto as meninas arrumavam suas coisas cuidadosamente, alguns se prevenindo contra olhares indesejados. Ichigo estava em uma incrível expectativa de ver a namorada em trajes de banho, mesmo ela não sendo encorpada ele gostava. Rukia era Rukia, afinal. Mas, ele apenas se esquecia de um fator: A pequena não gostava de ser olhada, tanto que atacava qualquer um que ousasse.

"Mas ela vai sair daquele maldito banheiro logo!" - O Ruivo respondeu, emburrado.

"Por isso mesmo! Você quer perder a capacidade de ter filhos?"

Ichigo estremeceu. Keigo já ousara espiar o banheiro feminino uma vez, quando a baixinha estava tomando seu banho... Além de apanhar feio do Kurosaki, ele levara um chute nas partes baixas tão forte que precisou ir ao médico depois. Os meninos presentes apenas estremeciam, vendo a tamanha dor que o mesmo sentia.

Não demorou e Momo acompanhada de algumas colegas saíram. Rukia ia disfarçadamente no meio delas, com a sua altura não seria vista. Molharam os pés naquela deliciosa água, todas animadas. O dia estava perfeito para nadarem, sol, calor e só teriam mais uma aula depois daquela. Definitivamente, era de se comemorar.

Momo estava tão entretida molhando seus pés que nem mesmo notou um olhar sobre si. O Toushirou pensava em como ela ficava bem vestindo aquele maio roxo, com pequenos desenhos de flores nas alças. Era meigo, assim como ela. Ele usava uma bermuda preta e mais nada. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente, torcendo para que ela não o percebesse. Quando se aproximou o bastante, abraçou-a e se jogou na água gelada, vendo com gosto a menina se debater e arrepiar toda.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" - Ela esbravejou, passando a mão pelo cabelo completamente encharcado. - "Que susto!"

"Foi essa a intenção, baka." - Ele respondeu, mostrando língua logo em seguida.

"Você vai ver então!"

Momo sabia ser bem inteligente quando queria, mas haviam horas que seu cérebro tirava férias e as coisas não saíam como a mesma planejava... Naquele momento, ela tentou afogar o amigo, mas ele era mais forte e o feitiço acabou voltando-se para o feiticeiro. Lá estava ela, no fundo da piscina, novamente, bebendo litros d'água, enquanto praguejava mentalmente.

"Isso não vale!"

"Claro que vale. Eu sou mais forte e me defendi, não foi?"

"Hum..." - Hinamori fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços como uma criança. Ao seu lado, Ichigo caía na água devido ao empurrão da namorada. - "Eu ainda vou me vingar, você vai ver!"

"Vou estar esperando." - Ele riu.

Todos os alunos pulavam, nadavam e se divertiam muito. Talvez a atividade preferida do Toushirou, Ichigo e Rukia tenha sido afogar a pobre Momo. Era tinha um ótimo equilíbrio corporal, mas não podia resistir quando o assunto era a força dos amigos. Ela podia jurar que o volume da piscina estava diminuindo, já que ela acabava bebendo muita água quando levava um belo de um caldo.

"Chega! Ataquem outra pessoa!" - Ela exclamou, nadando na direção contrária do trio, desesperada.

"Não mesmo!" - Rukia respondeu, nadando atrás.

Hinamori agradecia por ter fôlego, pois nadar desesperadamente e com vários colegas como obstáculo não era nada fácil. Naquilo, ela ganhava da Kuchiki, com certeza. Não enchergava Ichigo ou Toushirou, mas chegou no fundo da piscina rapidamente, respirando fundo e procurando-os. Mergulhou, aproveitando o momento de paz, até sentir ser puxada por duas mãos.

"Te achei." - Hitsugaya falou, prendendo ambos os braços da garota.

"Ei, isso não vale!" - Hinamori se debatia, não reparando que estava praticamente abraçada com o garoto.

Ela não reparava, mas Hitsugaya sim e Rukia e Ichigo observavam de longe, torcendo para acontecer alguma coisa. Keigo ainda tentou atrair a atenção da dupla em questão, mas nada que uns bons tapas não resolvessem.

"C-claro que vale."

"Não, me solta!"

"Não vou soltar!"

Momo o fitou, indignada, parando de repente. Eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, seus rostos estavam novamente próximos. Hitsugaya, se pudesse, já teria tomado aqueles lábios há muito tempo, mas sabia que na frente de toda a sala não seria uma boa coisa. Já Hinamori, Não sabia o que fazer. Era sempre um sentimento novo quando se aproximava do amigo e ela gostava daquilo. Os braços dele podiam ser magros, mas eram fortes e ela sentia-se segura.

Os olhos estavam se fechando, as mãos dela seguradas pelas dele... Os corpos tão próximos, mesmo não os sentindo, devido à água. Hitsugaya queria e muito, beijá-la, assim como ela queria beijá-lo. Para ele, era um sentimento que ele sabia que existia, só precisava aceitá-lo. Já Momo... Não sabia reconhecê-lo, sentia-se confusa mas completamente atraída pelo amigo.

"Atenção, seus pirralhos!" - Uma forte e mandona voz chamou, atraindo a atenção de ambos.

O professor e sua assistente haviam finalmente chego e convocavam todos os alunos presentes. Ele tinha uma fama de ser assassino e cruel, embora muitos o achassem engraçado. A assistente não era nada mais nada menos do que uma menininha pequena e de cabelos róseos, alegre, o que contradizia completamente a aparência do professor. Zaraki Kempachi era um homem frio, ganancioso e competitivo, principalmente quando se tratava de derrotar alunos talentosos. Kusajishi Yachiru era um doce de menina, que fora adotada pelo mesmo quando perdera seus pais, ainda bebê.

"Quero todos correndo envolta da piscina enquanto Ichigo e eu vamos ver quem nada mais rápido."

"O QUÊ!?" - Kurosaki exclamou, revoltado. - "Por quê diabos sou sempre eu?"

"Você é o único páreo para mim, então não reclame."

"Mas que saco!"

Hinamori, espirando fundo, viu que o garoto não segurava mais suas mãos e se afastou, saindo da piscina. Respirou fundo enquanto colocou a mão no peito, o coração batia incrivelmente rápido. Hitsugaya a seguiu, silencioso, não acreditando que quase cedera a tentação... Daquele jeito ela não iria simplesmente esquecer, já que parecia que ele insistia em criar um clima a qualquer momento!

"V-vamos correr... Hitsugaya-kun." - Ela falou, levantando-se.

"Vamos."

Porém, a turma era animada demais para apenas correr e deixar de assistir a competição de Zaraki com Ichigo. Muitos formavam pequenas torcidas, gritando e pulando, enquanto fingiam dar suas voltas, ansiosos. Rukia ria, desejando boa sorte para o ruivo enquanto esperava pela chance de parar e descansar.

"Yachiru vai ser a juíza, quando ela der o sinal nós atravessamos a piscina quatro vezes, Ichigo!"

"VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR!?" - O Kurosaki perguntava, incrédulo.

Zaraki já estava passando dos quarenta mas possuía uma resistência de quem tinha vinte. Sempre fora competitivo e talvez suicida, atraía medo por parte dos alunos mas ninguém podia negar que ele conseguia deixar todos em forma. Quem fracassasse, sofreria sua ira depois e a de Yachiru também, o que piorava as coisas, já que a sádica menininha adorava ter escravos.

"Um, dois três e... VAMOS!" - Ela falou, com um pulo e logo desviando a atenção para uma menina que continuava a correr, apesar de atenta na competição. - "Hina-chan..."

Enquanto Ichigo dava tudo de si para não morrer no meio da piscina, a pequena Yachiru corria velozmente atrás de Momo. A mesma, ao perceber, já estava a passos de ser capturada e sofrer pelo resto da aula. Andar de cavalinho e aguentar o falatório da menina era uma proeza para poucos que Hinamori, infelizmente, possuía. Choramingou pedindo ajuda quando sentiu suas pernas abraçadas, mas nenhum colega ousou aproximar-se, era perigoso demais.

"Vai ser uma longa aula..." - Momo choramingou.

"Argh!" - Ela exclamava alto outra vez. Seus passos eram firmes e fortes, atraindo a atenção de quem cruzasse seu caminho. - "Vocês dois nem mesmo pra me ajudarem! Não acredito que passei a aula inteira fugindo da Yachiru!"

Ichigo continuava emburrado, ele também fora uma vítima, mas do professor. Nadara tanto que quase afogara, além de ter tido uma bela tontura depois e levar um tapa por conseguir ganhar de Kenpachi mais uma vez. Também, tendo um pai maluco, quem não estaria acostumado a fugir bem rápido nos momentos mais difíceis?

"Foi horrível..." - Ele murmurou, recebendo um aceno de concordância de Momo.

"Ok, a gente sabe que foi, mas seria suicídio tentar resgatar vocês dois!" - Rukia levantou as mãos para o céu, com sua falsa expressão de coitada.

Hitsugaya apenas permaneceu em silêncio. Não aturava Yachiru, sempre procurava manter distância da mesma, até tentar ignorar a amiga. Desde que a vira pela primeira vez sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa e decidiu ser um aluno bem discreto nas aulas de educação física, mesmo sendo um excelente jogador.

"Hitsugaya-kun, você teria conseguido me salvar!" - Momo exclamou, mostrando a língua para o garoto.

"E ter que passar o resto do ano marcado por aquela pirralha? Nem morto." - Ele deu de ombros, indiferente.

Momo então teve uma idéia, mostrando que não se tratava de algo bom pelo brilho maligno de seus olhos. Disfarçadamente deu um chute na canela de Toushirou, se virando para ele enquanto tentava segurar o colarinho da camiseta do mesmo. Em vão, ele era forte e não se intimidava com ela. Um leve tremor se apossou do corpo da menina, que tratou de ignora-lo rapidamente.

"Ou você me salva nas próximas aulas ou eu brigo com você!"

"Hinamori," - Ele riu. - "Isso é uma ameaça?" - Hinamori não sabia ameaçar, mesmo brava sua expressão era meiga e exalava inocência.

Rukia soltava um pequeno risinho, olhando esperançosa para a dupla de jovens. Ichigo apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, observando a atitude da namorada. Bufou, irritado, tudo o que ele mais queria era poder voltar para casa e descansar em seu quarto, estava fisicalmente morto eseus neurônios estavam se esforçando para não o abandonarem também.

"É!" - Ela respondeu, largando-o e saindo correndo, indicando que queria se afastar do mesmo.

Mas estava tão entretida em fugir que não percebera um homem à sua frente, se chocando contra o mesmo. Fitou o rosto do estranho, almejando pedir desculpas, porém paralisou. Era um japonês diferentemente negro, com cabelos presos em um rabo e óculos escuros. Não só aquilo chamava a atenção como também uma bengala especial que segurava. Ele era cego.

"Mil perdões, senhor!" - Hinamori tratou de se recompor e fazer uma pequena mesura, mesmo que ele não fosse ver. - "Você está bem?"

"Não se preocupe, estou bem." - Ele respondeu, com uma voz séria porém gentil. - "Cuidado quando andar na rua, nada garante que a próxima pessoa não se importe."

"H-hai."

O homem voltou a andar e Momo ficou parada, observando, sentindo o coração bater rápido. Nunca havia fitado um cego tão de perto, era curioso e ao mesmo tempo estranho. Os óculos não eram capazes de esconder cicatrizes que passavam por seus olhos. Ela gelou, com dó, pensando que ele havia perco a visão pelas mãos de alguém.

"Hinamori!" - Hitsugaya chegou ao seu lado, assustando-a. - "Acorda e vamos embora."

"V-vamos." - Ela balançou a cabeça de leve, seguindo seu caminho com os amigos.

O homem continuou andando, desviando-se habilmente das pessoas que passavam, bem até demais para alguém que não estava com um cão guia ou que havia acabado de trombar com uma estudante. A mão livre estava dentro do bolso da calça escura, enquanto a outra o guiava com qualquer dificuldade à frente. Parou ao sentir uma pedra solta, virando-se para o beco localizado logo em frente. Poderia usar bengala ou não, para ele não fazia muita diferença.

"Você conseguiu?" - Uma voz forte invadiu o local, fazendo o homem tirar enfim a mão do bolso.

"Consegui, Aizen-sama."

"Muito bom, Tousen. Está aprendendo como se joga, enfim."

Tousen apenas assentiu, entregando a Aizen uma carteira azul, com alguns rabiscos na mesma. O homem segurou-a e sorriu, vendo que a identidade, endereço e horários da filha estavam todos ali. Com aquilo, seu plano seria facilitado e poderia executá-lo com mais precisão.

"Logo logo nos encontraremos... Momo-chan."

**Continua.**

**Aleluia! Eu enfim terminei esse capítulo! Enrolei tanto com as fics de Naruto, mas quando eu vou descrever briga, eu travo mesmo. Aí, a inspiração vai por água abaixo e tudo complica, muito lindo.**

**Uma confusão incrivelmente idiota que eu fiz e queria pedir desculpas foi por ter dito no primeiro capítulo que a mãe do Hitsugaya tinha morrido quando ele nasceu. Mas não, eu tenho planos pra ela, desde o início, nem sei porque tinha colocado aquilo, talvez só pra deixar o momento mais profundo... e acabou rolando confusão. Desculpas pra quem percebeu e ficou fulo da vida e muitíssimo obrigada L-chan s2, QUE ME AVISOU DESSA MEGA BURRADA! Me xinguem, eu mereço.**

**Agora, muito obrigada à **_Nana Ana, Lecka-chan, L-chan s2, YumIIIIII, Danipj _**pelas reviews e quem adicionou nos favoritos ou no alerta também, fiquei feliz!**

**É isso, eu espero que o capítulo oito saia mais rápido...**

**Kissus**


	8. When I close my eyes

**Meu Fantasma**

**Observação: **Os parágrafos em itálico serão flashbacks.

**Disclaimer: **Se Bleach fosse meu... não teria nada de humor no anime. Ainda bem que é do Kubo Tite!

**Capítulo 08 - When I close my eyes**

"Vamos logo, assim a gente vai perder o trem!" - Ele bufou, irritado, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Hinamori procurava insistentemente por sua carteira, não estavam nos bolsos nem mesmo na mochila. Ficou pálida, seu dinheiro e seus documentos estavam todos lá, se perdesse não conseguiria encontrar novamente. Toushirou arqueou a sobrancelha, se perguntando porque diabos ela não pagava logo o maldito bilhete. Não seria distraída a ponto de ter perdido o dinheiro... seria?

"Hitsugaya-kun, minha carteira não está aqui!" - Ela falou, desesperada.

"O que!?" - Ele bateu um pé fortemente no chão. - "Tem certeza que procurou direito?"

"Tenho!" - Ela o fitou, deixando a franja cair sobre seus lábios. Coisa que atraiu a atenção do menino imediatamente. - "O que vou fazer?"

Despertando do breve transe, ele bufou pela incontável vez naquele dia. Como Momo já estava acostumada, nem se importava, para ela ver o amigo bufar era como uma pessoa qualquer piscar. Arregalou os olhos quando viu-o estendendo dinheiro em sua direção, incrédula, com aquele ato de caridade do mesmo.

"Não posso ficar me aproveitando do seu dinheiro!"

"Você não tá se aproveitando." - Ele girou os olhos, em resposta ao comentário. - "Assim, vai me fazer perder o trem e odeio esperar pelo próximo, anda logo e vamos."

"Ok... Mas assim que eu puder eu te pago de volta!"

"Hinamori, mas que saco!" - Ele falou, já irritado, assustando-a. Claro que nenhum dos dois percebeu que a gostosa sensação que os envolveu fora provocada pelo mesmo, que de tanta pressa segurou Momo pela mão e a puxou, indo até a plataforma. - "Foi um favor! Não precisa me pagar, não vai fazer muita diferença na minha vida!"

Momo deu-se por vencida e esperou pacientemente pelo trem. Dentro do mesmo, ainda conduzida por Hitsugaya, acabou por ficar em pé, já que estava lotado. Ela odiava passar por ali nos horários mais agitados, sempre se sentia sufocada. E o medo de se separar do amigo quando fossem sair ou entrar, já ficou para fora e não fora uma experiência muito agradável. Algumas pessoas insistiam em empurrar, tentando ter mais espaço, até que um senhor gordinho deu uma bundada em Hinamori, que se desequilibrou e acabou por cair na direção do amigo.

Ele tratou de segurá-la com um braço e com a outra mão agarrar no suporte mais próximo, já que com o impacto uma avó e seu netinho sofreriam bem mais que os dois. O problema era que não tinha mais espaço pra conseguirem se desgrudar, já que aproveitando a brecha alguns homens aumentaram seus espaços. Hinamori estava vermelha de vergonha, sentindo a respiração de Hitsugaya em seu pescoço.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun..." - Sua voz saiu como um sopro.

Toushirou só ficou mais arrepiado, estava gostando de sentir o corpo de Momo tão junto ao seu. Fitou o chão sério, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Ela era sua amiga, não podia se entregar aos instintos e agarrá-la outra vez... E com certeza, seria com mais vontade, Hinamori tinha o poder de deixá-lo totalmente caído por ela. Uma estranha atração, talvez até mais do que aquilo!

"_Não..._" - Ele pensou, ficando em silêncio, observando o teto.

"Então é aqui?" - A baixinha perguntou, vendo uma pequena adega, toda decorada em estilo antigo. Era bonita, só esperava que o salário também fosse.

"É. Até que é bem legal, todos são muito pirados, mas não tanto quanto o meu pai."

Rukia riu baixinho, observando o namorado com um avental escrito "Urahara Shop". Aparentemente o local estava deserto, além deles não havia mais ninguém, nem dono, nem funcionário e muito menos cliente. Torcia para que Ichigo pudesse ter muitos clientes e vender bastante, ele estava querendo arranjar dinheiro há séculos. Como era de uma família nobre não precisava, só a herança que teria a deixaria rica. No fundo não ligava para aquele fato, queria poder lutar e conseguir se sustentar, assim como ele estava começando a fazer.

"Você tá bem aérea, Rukia. Que foi?" - Ichigo se aproximou, abraçando-a.

A baixinha abaixou o rosto, fitando o chão. Segurou a pasta com mais força, logo levantando o olhar para encontrar duas esferas cor de chocolate. Sorriu pequenamente, recebendo um longo e carinhoso selinho. Entreabiu os lábios e convidou-o a aprofundar o beijo, Ichigo aceitou com gosto. Sentiam suas respirações se mesclarem, enquanto ele segurava a cintura da pequena fortemente e ela acariciava os fios ruivos da nuca do mesmo, com a outra mão apoiada em seu ombro delicadamente. Se separaram em busca de ar, Rukia vermelha como um tomate.

"E se alguém nos pegasse?"

"Tranquilo, nesse horário é raro ter alguém além de mim aqui." - Ichigo respondeu, ignorando o leve tapa no braço que levara. - "Mas, o que foi?"

"A Hina-chan e o Hitsugaya..." - Ela respondeu, afastando-se do Kurosaki. Sentou-se em uma cadeira no caixa e ficou, observando os produtos da loja. - "Temos que fazer alguma coisa, tá na cara que eles se gostam!"

"Por que a gente não pede ajuda da Rangiku-san e juntamos eles?"

Rukia fechou os olhos. Aquele era seu desejo, mas não era uma situação tão simples assim. Deu um riso fraco, suspirando.

"Você sabe como a Hinamori é... Ela não conseguiu superar a perda e não confia mais em relacionamentos como os dois pais dela... Seria muito complicado."

"Mas ela não melhorou graças ao Toushirou?"

"É, é verdade.. Mas Ichigo! Eu não estou com um pressentimento bom." - Rukia arregalou seus olhos, com medo daquela estranha sensação. Abraçou a si mesma e sentiu-se melhor quando foi abraçada pelo ruivo também. - "Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo e a gente não sabe, eu tenho certeza."

"Rukia, você deve estar assistindo televisão demais." - Ichigo respondeu, recebendo um olhar incrivelmente mortal por parte da namorada. - "Se acontecesse alguma coisa, com certeza a Hinamori já teria te contado."

Rukia apenas abaixou a cabeça, não concordando ou negando. Fitou o chão, Ichigo podia não acreditar em pressentimentos ou coisas sobrenaturais, porém ela acreditava. O último pressentimento parecido que teve fora quando sua cunhada morrera de uma maneira nada agradável. Ela sabia que se não prestasse atenção em Hinamori, deixaria algo passar e a amiga sofreria.

"Eu vou pra casa, ainda tenho que estudar." - Falou por fim, levantando-se.

Ichigo concordou com a cabeça, abraçando-a e tomando os lábios da mesma rapidamente. Aproveitaram aquele momento intensamente, sem imaginar que duas pessoas que se encontravam escondidas observavam, com sorrisos travessos em seus lábios. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas nos joelhos, enquanto continham os risinhos maliciosos. Sempre caçoavam os outros, mas quando estavam sozinhos à noite, nos fundos da loja, quebravam barreiras que ninguém poderia imaginar. Era o mundo destinado para pessoas como eles. O homem loiro trajando um casaco verde e chapéu de mesma cor, com um leque branco, levantou-se, adentrando no aposento, assim que Rukia desapareceu dali.

"Ainda bem que nenhum cliente entrou, Kurosaki-kun!" - Sua voz era séria, mas continha um tom divertido, sua marca registrada.

"O QUE!?" - Ichigo gritou, assumindo a cor de um tomate. - "Você estava aí, Urahara-san?"

"Não iríamos perder a chance de ver quem é a garota que te atura, Ichigo!" - Uma voz feminina exclamou.

"Ah, deveria imaginar... Vocês dois não tem mais o que fazer, não?"

Ambos se entreolharam, Urahara com o leque tampando seu sorriso matreiro e a mulher, de pele morena, cabelos arroxeados e olhos dourados, com ambas as mãos na atraente cintura, mostrou a língua para o mesmo. Ichigo rolou os olhos.

"Não." - Responderam em uníssono.

"Ah, desisto!" - Ichigo levantou as mãos para o céu, suspirando logo em seguida. - "O que tenho pra fazer hoje, Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi sorriu, como se ele nunca fosse lhe fazer aquela pergunta. Em um salto animado, o puxou pela mão para dentro dos fundos, o arrastando para o alçapão, enquanto Urahara se sentava no caixa e cantarolava uma musiquinha alegre, fitando o telefone. Logo o aparelho, como se atendesse ao olhar do homem, começou a tocar, preenchendo o ambiente com um barulho estridente e até irritante. Urahara atendeu, modificando totalmente suas feições, nem mesmo parecendo a mesma pessoa a minutos atrás.

"Olá Aizen-san, estava esperando pela sua ligação."

Rukia chegou em casa e se espreguiçou, retirando os sapatos e calçando suas pantufas com estampa de coelhinhos. Passou rapidamente pela cozinha, cantarolando alguma canção, pegando uma maçã e indo saltitantemente até seu quarto. Ao subir as grandes escadas, parou, pensando se avisava a seu irmão de sua chegada ou não, decidindo por deixar quieto ao ver que ele tratava de negócios.

"Entendi, Ichimaru-san."

Ela parou, deixando a maçã cair. Não prestou atenção no pequeno tremor que se apossou de seu corpo ao ouvir aquele estranho nome, já que tivera pressentimentos ruins demais para o dia. Só de ter acompanhado o namorado até seu novo bico, se sentia nova em folha e pronta para encarar todas as lições de matemática, mesmo que acabasse sonhando com as mesmas depois. Se trancou no quarto, observando o vento mover a cortina branca levemente, esbarrando no pé da cama branca, próxima a sua escrivaninha com todos os seus resumos e cadernos da escola.

Apesar de ser o cantinho para seu estudo, Rukia adorava se sentar e ficar lendo os vários recadinhos escritos perversamente em sua mesa, por ninguém menos que Matsumoto e uma pobre e obrigada Hinamori. Eram carinhosos ou em símbolos, quando se tratavam de alguma arte. A Kuchiki já perdera a conta de quantas vezes rolara de rir se lembrando daqueles dias, travessos mais divertidos de sua época no ginasial.

"Momo-chan..." - Ela murmurou, suspirando. - "Até quando você vai deixar esse sentimento tomar conta de você?"

"Finalmente!" - Hinamori suspirou, se jogando no sofá do apartamento. Sua prima estava trabalhando, como sempre, então ela poderia curtir a tarde toda sozinha, somente ela e seu livro.

Retirou-o com cuidado da estante, abraçando-o carinhosamente. Fitou o corredor com um certo receio, andando até a última porta, aquela que Nanao fazia questão de passar longe. O quarto de Mimi, antes da mesma se casar. Todos os seus segredos, sentimentos e objetos estavam ali, ocultando seu passado como a filha doce e gentil que fingia ser. Entrava no recinto somente quando a saudade falava mais forte e era uma das ocasiões. Apertando a borda do livro com um pouco de força adicional, Momo entrou e aspirou o ar, como se houvesse se transportado para um outro mundo.

O quarto era simples, com uma cama e edredons roxo escuros por cima da mesma no centro, um tapete de mesma cor, um armário velho, de maderia escura em um canto, uma pequena portinha para um closet e as paredes, de lilás claro e tendo somente uma pintada de cinza, com vários escritos em corretivo. Hinamori tremia quando olhava aqueles escritos, pois sua mãe os escrevia em momentos de dor. Era uma pessoa doce, porém sofrera ao longo de sua curta vida.

"Mamãe..." - Chamou, deitando-se na cama macia e empoeirada. - "Mamãe, eu estou aqui..."

Os olhos da jovem se encheram de lágrimas. Ela sempre a chamava, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria. Era somente uma criança que se recusava a crescer e de uns tempos até o presente momento, seu coração estava dividido de uma maneira cruel, que ela temia mais do que tudo. Haviam duas pessoas em seu coração, disputando-o pelo espaço, e era aquilo a causa de seu sofrimento.

"Eu não quero... Não quero isso!" - Murmurou, abrindo o livro com força, lendo algum parágrafo sem marcação.

Sempre gostara de ler e interpretar, portanto, com sua história favorita não seria diferente. O Fantasma não era somente um homem com o rosto deformado, era o pecado da personagem principal, que sempre a atraía. Era o pecado de se prender ao passado, da ambição, tudo o que ela quisera trancafiar no fundo de seu coração, mas que não conseguia abandonar. Chegava até a ser irônico, pois sempre tremia quando pensava que, nos livros, somente as almas que haviam sofrido alcançavam a salvação no final das contas.

"Mamãe... Você está no paraíso, não é?" - Murmurou, fechando os olhos. O espelho no fundo do quarto, também sujo e esquecido, parecia brilhar de uma forma diferente, envolvendo a menina. - "Queria estar aí, também..."

Aos poucos, como se ouvisse uma canção de ninar, Momo sentiu-se voltar nos anos anteriores e adormeceu, pensando estar no colo de Mimi. O sorriso fraco que inundara seus lábios era suficiente para mostrar como ela sentia-se bem naquele lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que a nostalgia a consumia.

Hitsugaya fitava o cd de uma banda que Renji lhe emprestara, alegando ser ótima. Era um rock bem mais pesado, mas o garoto gostava daquele tipo de música. Era visível que o ruivo pegara várias músicas e as salvara ali no pequeno objeto, sem separar por álbum. Suspirou, gostava de ser organizado, caso gostasse teria de procurar vários álbuns e não tinha dinheiro para nem mesmo um.

Dando de ombros, Hitsugaya jogou sua pasta sobre a escrivaninha do quarto, com cuidado para a pilha de deveres acabar não sendo atingida. Ligou um pequeno rádio jogado no pé da cama e inseriu o cd, ouvindo começar logo um solo de guitarra que ele julgou ser interessante. Bufou, sentando-se no chão e fitando o teto, tentando prestar atenção na letra. Já que eram todas em inglês ele se enrolava um pouco, mas sempre conseguia entender.

**There´s a pain within  
**_Há uma dor aqui dentro _

**That i can´t define  
**_Que eu não consigo definir _

**There´s an empty space  
**_Há um espaço vazio _

**Where your love used to shine  
**_Onde seu amor costumava brilhar _

Estranhamente aquelas palavras o lembraram de Hinamori. Ele sabia quando alguma coisa a aflingia e ela simplesmente não compartilhava, apenas engolia tudo e aos poucos sufocava... Fechou os olhos, irritado. Ela não enchergava que todos os seus amigos queriam o seu bem, estariam sempre ao lado dela! Por um momento se perguntou como seria ser traído pelo pai e por causa disso, ter sua mãe adoecendo aos poucos... A parte de ser traído ele entendia muito bem, porém se lembrava daquilo com ódio e não tristeza.

Uma veia pulsou em sua testa quando ouviu a voz do irmão ecoar na sala de entrada e uma estranha voz feminina. Ichimaru nunca levava suas amantes para casa, com certeza era alguém especial. Levantou-se limpando a poeira que grudara nas calças e se dirigiu para a maçaneta, girando a chave. Não queria ser incomodado, acabaria se irritando mais do que já estava.

**From the night we met  
**_Da noite que nos conhecemos_

**Till the day you died  
**_Até o dia que você morreu_

Por um instante, esqueceu-se da música, que continuava com notas fortes e pesadas, para petrificar ao reconhecer aquela voz. Não podia ser quem ele imaginava, era impossível! O que ela faria junto do irmão? Esqueceu-se do fato de que não queria ser perturbado e destrancou rapidamente a porta, correndo para a sala de entrada. Parou e a viu ali, com os mesmos cabelos, a mesma feição de quem não se importava com nada e principalmente, o mesmo sobre-tudo negro surrado e costurado em várias partes.

A única coisa que parecia mudar naquela mulher eram os cabelos. Estavam mais longos, com a mesma cor de sempre, os mesmos dos do filho. Os olhos continuavam cintilantes, fazendo-o se sentir uma criança novamente. Uma criança que nunca fora abandonada, que nunca soubera o que era invejar seus coleguinhas que saíam da escola acompanhados das mães, que nunca teve que sentir raiva do próprio pai.

**Do you think i wished?  
**_Você acha que eu queria?_

"Ora Kino-chan, veja quem está aqui..."

**Do you still believe i tried?  
**_Você ainda acredita que eu tentei?_

Hitsugaya viu sua mãe se virar em sua direção e fitá-lo com os olhos arregalados. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio, sem perceber o sorriso sinistro que surgia na face de Ichimaru. O Toushirou de repente acordou do transe, sentindo seu corpo tremer e a raiva o consumir. Não sabia se corria de volta para o quarto ou insultava os presentes. Talvez a segunda opção fosse a melhor, principalmente quando viu sua mãe abrir a boca e um sorriso tímido dominar sua face.

"Tou-chan!"

"Não me chame desse jeito!" - Ele apontou o dedo na direção de Kino, que se assustou com o gesto. Logo em seguida, virou-se para Gin. - "E você? Por que a trouxe aqui?"

**All too soon we were divided  
**_Cedo demais, nós nos separamos _

**And life had just begun  
**_E a vida tinha apenas começado _

"Não fique bravo assim irmãozinho, temos negócios a tratar!" - Ichimaru sorriu, fazendo apenas com que a raiva do jovem aumentasse.

"Aqui? Tratar de negócios aqui?" - Hitsugaya respondeu, ríspido. - "Ela some por oito anos e reaparece como se não houvesse acontecido nada apenas para tratar de negócios com você?"

"Como se não houvesse acontecido nada...?" - Kino arregalou os olhos e murmurou, atraindo a atenção do filho. Seu rosto se contorceu em dor e então seus cabelos brancos voaram, já que seu rosto se voltara para Ichimaru rapidamente. - "Você escondeu dele por todo esse tempo?"

Hitsugaya arqueou a sobrancelha, não entendendo o que as palavras da mãe queriam dizer. Então aquilo tinha dedo do irmão... Era o bastante para fazer toda a sua raiva explodir e ele avançar na direção do mesmo, agarrando sua camisa pelo colarinho. Ichimaru era mais alto, porém não tinha mais o sorriso em sua face. Parecia bem irritado, uma coisa bem rara de se ver.

"Se eu fosse você, eu parava de meter as pessoas nos seus negócios sujos."

Dito isso, Hitsugaya desferiu um forte soco no rosto de Gin, que caiu com tudo no chao, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca e ainda bateu a cabeça na parede, manchando-a de sangue. Foi uma dor forte, mas que para ele não era nada. Kino ficou parada, estática, jáhavia feito coisas muito piores com outras pessoas, mas não esperava que seu filho houvesse mudado para esse tipo de gente. Por um instante se sentiu orgulhosa, era forte como ela mesma, porém uma grande preocupação pelo filho a dominou, já que todos sabiam que Ichimaru sempre se vingava, fosse por um motivo bobo ou real o bastante para tomar uma vida.

**Will you revive  
**_Você irá reviver _

**From the chaos in my mind  
**_Do caos em minha mente _

Hinamori acordou de repente, suando. Havia tido um pesadelo,em que sua mãe tentava protegê-la de seu pai, o mesmo segurando uma arma. Sentiu sua garganta sufocar e concluiu que precisava de ar. Um tempinho no parquinho vizinho com certeza ajudaria. Se sentiu tentada a chamar o amigo para lhe acompanhar, mas precisava ficar sozinha por um tempo. Colocar os pensamentos em ordem era sempre muito bom.

Desceu até o térreo e andou calmamente até o balanço do parquinho deserto. Continuava a abraçar o livro, se preocupava apenas se o mesmo ficaria amassado depois, quando fosse lê-lo. Quando se sentou no brinquedo, sentiu o vento brincar com sua franja livremente, preenchendo a menina de paz. Momo sempre brincara ali desde que começara a morar com Nanao, inclusive conhecera alguns vizinhos ali.

**Where we still are bound together?  
**_Onde ainda estamos juntos retidos?_

**Will you be there  
**_Você estará lá_

Lembrara-se que quando foi ali pela primeira vez, ainda estava de luto, trajando um vestido negro de rendas que era de Mimi. Não sorria e comia direito há semanas, sempre suspirava quieta em algum canto. O parquinho havia chamado sua atenção e como necessitava de algo para relembrar sua infância, passara a tarde toda brincando, tentando sorrir, porém parecia que havia se esquecido. Quando algumas crianças chegaram ali também, acompanhados dos avós ou das mães, ela começou a ser incluída nas conversas e não demorou para que, para seu espanto, ela soltase um longo riso de felicidade.

Momo soltou um risinho baixo, fitando o livro. Era uma pena que muitas das crianças viajassem e outras houvessem se mudado, mas sempre que as encontrava ficava muito feliz. Fitou o céu e se sentiu infinitamente melhor, observando as nuvens. Aquele era realmente um lugar mágico. Colocou o livro no colo e começou a balançar-se, sem notar uma van preta que estacionara bem em frente à entrada do local.

**Waiting by the gates of dawn  
**_Esperando junto aos portões do amanhecer_

De dentro do veículo saiu um homem de cabelos castanhos e um casaco branco por cima das vestes negras. Ele fitava Momo com um estranho sorriso na face, porém a mesma estava tão entretida em fitar o céu que não o percebera. Somente quando seu balanço parou bruscamente e ela viu duas mãos segurarem as correntes, estremecendo ao ver o dono delas. Seu pai possuía o mesmo sorriso de sempre, apenas parecia estar impacente.

"Olá Momo-chan, quanto tempo, não?"

"O-otou-san..." - Ela murmurou, em estado de choque.

"Sentiu saudades?" - Ele brincou, pegando o livro da mesma e folheando as páginas. - "Acho que você deveria ler coisas mais interessantes, esse livro já encheu a paciência."

Momo abafou o grito quando viu o pai lançar o livro para o alto e o mesmo cair em meio aos arbustos. Levantou-se bruscamente para procurá-lo e salvá-lo, torcendo para que nenhuma página houvesse se rasgado. As lágrimas invadiram seus olhos quando Aizen segurou seus quadris, a impedindo de ir até o objeto. Ela esperneava e gritava, implorando para que pudesse sair dali. Seu pai estava deixando-a com medo.

"Por favor, me solte!"

"Não posso." - Ele falou, dando de ombros e em seguida livrando uma mão do 'abraço', para dar uma pequena batida na nuca da filha.

Momo caiu desacordada no mesmo instante, enquanto deixava que poucas lágrimas corressem por sua bochecha. Aizen apenas sorriu mais e com ironia, pensou que estava ficando muito parecido com Ichimaru, sorria por nada. Carregou-a com cuidado até a van e abriu a porta da parte traseira, colocando-a em um colchão que estava jogado no chão do automóvel. Sentou-se no seu lugar e girou a chave, dando partida e seguindo em direção dos vários carros da avenida.

**When i close my eyes forever?  
**_Quando eu fechar meus olhos para sempre?_

**Continua.**

**Omg, o que será que vai acontecer?? Antes de qualquer comentário sobre a fic e que gostaria que lessem, peço desculpas pela demora e se forem reclamar, leiam o recado que eu deixo no profile antes, ok? Sempre que posso eu aviso lá e ainda deixo a data do aviso, pra ninguém pensar que é antigo.**

**Mas, ficou menor esse capítulo e eu coloquei uma música diferente... essa é a primeira que não é do Fantasma da Ópera! É de uma banda de melodic metal chamada **_**Kamelot**_**, e a música se chama **_**Forever**_**. A letra é maior, mas coloquei somente essa parte. E, ra quem prestou atenção, deu pra explicar direitinho o título da fic! O que é o fantasma do título, o passado da Momo.**

**Muito obrigada **_Danipj, Sayumii, Analu-san, Little English Rose, Arice-chan e Tio.Pehh_**! Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews e quem não comentou também, obrigada por ter lido pelo menos! O número de reviews aumentaram, vamos ver se nesse aumenta de novo ou diminui...**

**Enfim, é isso.**

**Kissus!**


	9. Where?

**Meu Fantasma**

**Disclaimer: **Se Bleach fosse meu... não teria nada de humor no anime. Ainda bem que é do Kubo Tite!

**Capítulo 09 - Where?**

Momo caiu desacordada no mesmo instante, enquanto deixava que poucas lágrimas corressem por sua bochecha. Aizen apenas sorriu mais e com ironia, pensou que estava ficando muito parecido com Ichimaru, sorria por nada. Carregou-a com cuidado até a van e abriu a porta da parte traseira, colocando-a em um colchão que estava jogado no chão do automóvel. Sentou-se no seu lugar e girou a chave, dando partida e seguindo em direção dos vários carros da avenida.

A menina não perceberia, pois não estava consciente, se estivesse veria um sorriso raro na face de Aizen, um sorriso cheio de cobiça. Ele não era homem de se deixar controlar tão facilmente pelas emoções, mas aquele era realmente um dia especial. Logo seu celular começou a tocar e ele o atendeu, sem nem mesmo desviar o olhar do volante. Tratou de respirar fundo disfarçadamente e controlar a ansiedade pela voz.

"Urahara-san... Qual o motivo da ligação?"

"_Ora, está muito ocupado? Posso lhe ligar outra hora._"

"Não é necessário, você só liga quando tem um assunto realmente importante a tratar."

Urahara deu uma risadinha falsa do outro lado da linha. Lidar com ele exigia realmente muita paciência e felizmente Aizen e Ichimaru a tinham de sobra, em casos como aquele.

"_Pois bem, vou ser direto, algum cliente pode entrar a qualquer minuto. O carregamento chega depois de amanhã._"

"Já passou as coordenadas à Ichimaru?"

"_Sim senhor._"

"Ótimo."

O homem não esperou por nenhuma palavra a mais vinda do aparelho, tratou de desligá-lo e abandoná-lo sob o banco de couro. As coisas estavam correndo muito bem, agora era de se esperar que seu parceiro fizesse a sua parte e logo eles poderiam dominar toda aquela região, talvez até mais do que almejava. Aquele fato apenas o fazia tremer de excitação, seus sonhos nunca foram pequenos para se conquistar em pouco tempo...

**o.o.o**

Ichimaru guspiu friamente o sangue que acumulara em sua boca. Pegou indelicadamente o braço de Kino e a arrastou para fora dali. A mulher tentou protestar e conversar com o filho, porém antes de proferir algum som, abaixou a cabeça e se deixou ser conduzida, afinal, sua vida estava nas mãos de Gin e com apenas um olhar do mesmo ela teria de se calar. Hitsugaya apenas observou, se perguntando a razão de tudo aquilo. Havia algo em jogo e ele iria descobrir, nem que pra isso tivesse de espancar o irmão mais uma vez.

Já havia perdido a vontade de retornar para o quarto e terminar de ouvir aquele cd. Algo o dizia que seguir Ichimaru seria muito mais proveitoso, isso se o telefone não houvesse tocado naquele instante. Praguejou, reclamando em voz alta que não iria atender, como se assim tudo voltasse a ficar o mais silencioso possível, porém telefones não entendiam aquele fato. Pisando duro, foi até o aparelho e o atendeu, sem nem mesmo dizer alguma coisa.

"_Hitsugaya-san?_"

Ele arregalou seus olhos. A única pessoa que o chamava daquele jeito era Unohana, a chefe do hospital onde Hinamori já ficara internada e onde seu pai costumava tirar "férias", dando uma pequena dor de cabeça à todos.

"Unohana-san?"

"_Espero que não esteja muito ocupado_."

Droga! O tom de voz dela era sempre o mesmo, nunca mudava e aquilo não ajudava o garoto a conseguir decifrar o que a mesma estava pensando. Se fosse alguma notícia ruim ou boa não poderia se antecipar, já que Unohana era um poço de controle. Apesar de todo o respeito que tinha pela mesma, aquele fato o irritava profundamente.

"Não, não estou... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"_Seu pai terá de passar mais esta noite aqui, não poderei lhe dar alta ainda. Ele não tem tomado os remédios direito e seu corpo enfraqueceu._"

"Entendi..." - Por pouco sua voz não falhara, demonstrando toda a preocupação que nutria com o pai. Conteu um suspiro, o dia estava estressante demais para ele e ainda deveria se preparar para a prova que faria no dia seguinte. As coisas não poderiam ficar piores. - "Obrigado."

Desligou o telefone com um certo exagero de força e andando lentamente até seu quarto, com os punhos cerrados. Adoraria que Ichimaru ainda estivesse presente para socá-lo o quanto quisesse, seria um verdadeiro alívio. Pelo menos esperava que no dia seguinte Hinamori não se atrasasse, ele não estava disposto a brigar com a amiga, seria carga demais para ele.

**o.o.o**

O sinal tocara há poucos minutos e os alunos esperavam pacientemente pelo professor daquele dia, que estava atrasado. Hitsugaya estava incrivelmente sério e pensativo, enquanto Rukia o fitava com um aperto no coração. Hinamori não estava com ele, sinal de que alguma coisa havia acontecido. E pela cara do mesmo, não poderia ser algo bom! Esperava que ela chegasse correndo a qualquer instante, dizendo que havia se atrasado e não poderia perder de jeito nenhum aquela prova, mas pela cara do Toushirou, não seria bem daquele jeito que ela chegaria na sala.

"Hitsugaya..." - Chamou, atraindo a atenção do mesmo. - "Onde está a Hina-chan?"

"Eu não sei." - Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos e franzindo as sobrancelhas, enquanto descansava sua testa com uma das mãos. - "Ela não estava em casa hoje, ninguém atendeu, toquei a campainha várias vezes. Quando fui no porteiro perguntar, ele disse que nem ela nem Nanao voltaram pra casa ontem, saíram e ninguém mais as viu."

"O...que?" - Rukia ficou pasma.

A Kuchiki ficou alguns instantes digerindo o efeito daquelas palavras, sentiu uma vertigem e somente não caiu no chão pois fora segurada por Ichigo, que também estava sério, ouvira o que Hitsugaya falara. De repente, Rukia teve sua mente invadida por vários flashes, desde os mais antigos até recentes, em fatos que presenciara ou conversas que tivera com a amiga. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e teve que respirar fundo para não chorar. Ela tinha uma bela idéia do que havia acontecido.

"Eu não acredito... Como ele pode fazer isso!?"

"Isso o que? Ele quem?" - Hitsugaya arregalou seus olhos, fitando a Kuchiki assustado. - "O que está havendo?"

Rukia respirou fundo por alguns segundos, tomando fôlego para revelar o que sabia. Não sabia se era certo contar, porém, mesmo que mantesse segredo, que diferença faria? Hitsugaya não sairia gritando pelos quatro cantos do mundo que ela era uma pobre vítima de um sonho ambicioso e grandioso de um homem corrompido pelos males da vida, uma verdade profunda demais para ela adivinhar. Agradeceu ao namorado pelo apoio, sentando-se na carteira e fitando o céu pela janela.

"Ela foi seqüestrada." - Depois de ouvir a exclamação de espanto dos dois presentes, ela continuou, - "Não foi por um motivo qualquer. Hinamori já ouvira seu pai negociar coisas com um homem várias vezes, sobre roubos e seqüestros, tudo pra conseguir muito dinheiro e conseguir entrar para a máfia. Eu acho que ele se casou com a Mimi-san somente pra colocar as mãos na fortuna da família dela."

"E como você sabe disso tudo?" - O Toushirou arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Meu irmão é advogado... Já livrou aquele homem várias vezes de problemas. Eu ouvia por acaso o que ele falava pelo telefone, mas com o tempo fui juntando os fatos. Meu irmão só estava ajudando Aizen porque ele queria pegá-lo com a mão na massa, ele está infiltrado em tudo junto com um outro homem que não sei quem é."

"Seqüestro..." - Ichigo fitou a janela. Aquela história era realmente bem pesada para se digerir em um instante. Hitsugaya permanecia sério, o que estava enlouquecendo o ruivo.

"Mas por que ele iria seqüestrar a própria filha!?" - Toushirou perguntou.

"Isso eu não sei..." - Rukia encolheu-se, como se estivesse se sentindo ameaçada. - "Tudo o que eu sei descobri por mero acaso, já disse... Hinamori nunca acreditou na maldade de seu pai!"

"De qualquer forma, se aquele homem for pego, com certeza pegará prisão perpétua ou pena de morte." - Hitsugaya falou, cruzando os braços. - "E eu espero que Hinamori saia bem disso tudo." - Rukia e Ichigo consentiram, com feições angustiadas na face. - "Se pudéssemos ajudar, de alguma forma..."

Aquela aula fora tão longa que Hitsugaya pensava seriamente em matar os últimos horários. Depois daquilo, ninguém havia dito mais nada, talvez por falta de ânimo e se empenharam em copiar todas as matérias, quem sabe para passar à amiga que não estava no momento. Toushirou raciocinava além, pois sentia que se seguisse o irmão pudesse descobrir alguma coisa. Nunca fora segredo para ele que Ichimaru tinha ligação com o crime, porém era esperto o bastante para conseguir se safar, afinal, um bom diploma em direito o ajudava a pensar sempre mais do que qualquer criminoso comum.

Quando todos finalmente se foram, ele caminhou lentamente, com o coração apertado. Hinamori poderia estar sofrendo, com fome e frio! Talvez jogada em um canto esquecida, machucada... Não poderia pensar naquilo! Simplesmente se sentia sufocado em imaginá-la daquele jeito... Hinamori era um doce de pessoa, talvez não conseguisse confiar nas pessoas depois que tudo acabasse!

Parando bruscamente, Hitsugaya não se importou com os insultos baixos lançados pelas pessoas que se chocaram com ele, simplesmente estava com a cabeça cheia. Ele queria protegê-la! Ele não queria que ela sofresse! Porque precisava do seu sorriso mais do que tudo... Ele realmente nutria sentimentos especiais pela menina. Ele realmente...

"Vamos logo!"

Invadido por uma nova onda de choque, Hitsugaya reconheceu aquele cabelo e aquele jaleco sobre aquela moto. Era sua mãe. Sem pensar em mais nada, seguiu-a, desesperado, vendo dois companheiros estranhos acompanhando-a pelas ruas. Era rápido, conseguiria acompanhá-los sem problemas. Quando estava completamente sem fôlego, se colocou atrás de uma parede e ficou a espiar as quatro pessoas presentes ali atrás de um prédio qualquer. Sua mãe, os dois homens e mais um outro, segurando uma maleta tremulamente.

"Está todo o dinheiro aí?" - Kino perguntou, com a voz fria, segurando um longo cano por cima do ombro direito.

"S-sim, como Aizen-san pediu..." - O homem tremeu e estendeu a maleta a ela.

Aizen!? Hitsugaya arregalou seus olhos, prendendo a respiração diante da surpresa para não fazer nenhum barulho que prejudicasse sua presença ali. Observou um dos homens abrir o objeto e contarem o dinheiro contido ali, que era realmente muito. Porém, pela cara de Kino, ele podia constar que não era a quantia certa.

"Faltam 100 mil ienes aqui!" - Kino berrou, batendo no homem com o cano. - "Você está tentando nos enganar? Sabe que pode colocar toda a sua família em risco!? Aizen pediu exatamente um milhão de ienes, nada mais nada menos!"

Foi com choque que Toushirou viu os homens que acompanhavam sua mãe derrubarem o homem no chão e o chutarem até que escorresse sangue da boca do pobre homem. Cerrou o punho, estava mais difícil se manter ali do que imaginava! Como sua mãe tinha coragem de fazer algo como aquilo!? Era simplesmente imperdoável! Em um impulso de raiva chutou a parede, revoltado, arregalando os olhos quando percebeu que haviam notado sua presença.

"Um espião!" - Um dos capangas exclamou.

"Peguem-no!" - Kino gritou, para o desespero do filho.

**o.o.o**

Hinamori acordou com uma incrível dor de cabeça, mas não se moveu. O chão úmido estava realmente frio e seus braços doíam, amarrados por uma grossa corda atrás de suas costas. Seus olhos teimavam em derramar lágrimas, pois se lembrava claramente do que havia acontecido. Seu pai era o autor por trás de tudo aquilo. Ele havia a enganado! E destruído seu mais precioso tesouro... Imaginava com dor seu livro rasgado e jogado e um canto, talvez já no lixo, bem distante dela. Não agüentando o choro, ela deixou que as lágrimas e os gemidos escapassem, em uma altura consideravelmente alta para que qualquer pessoa percebesse seu sofrimento.

Ela pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido, em sua mãe e como ela ficava desconfortável perto do pai quando o mesmo chegava tarde. Talvez ela soubesse que ele não era o que parecia e temesse por suas vidas, talvez ela não houvesse deixado nada para o homem por justamente aquele fato. Então, ele precisaria dela para conseguir o que queria! Mas o que? Momo olhou para o teto cinza, todo pixado com símbolos que ela não conseguia ler devido aos olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas.

Momo nem mesmo imaginava que através da parede onde estava encostada, seu pai ouvia seu choro. Ele possuía um sorriso melancólico no rosto, mas não se arrependia de seu feito. Se a soltasse, com certeza seria denunciado, caçado e todos os seus planos iriam por água abaixo. Ele não podia desistir, ele conseguiria realizar seu sonho, sua vingança... Sua mais estimada vingança contra a única pessoa que realmente amava e não mediria as conseqüências.

Ele se lembrava claramente daqueles dias... em que um monstro surgiu em seu coração e o Aizen humano se fora. O dia que sua alma morrera, mas o coro continuou vivo, por desejo de vingança.

**Flash Back**

_A família Aizen morava nos subúrbios da cidade e mesmo passando inúmeras dificuldades, conseguiam viver sem problemas. Uma família realmente pequena e desfalcada, composta apenas por três pessoas, uma sempre ausente, o suficiente para fazer o caçula se esquecer de sua existência. Sousuke não se importava que sua mãe trabalhasse em tempo integral como cozinheira na casa de um importante homem, desde que pudesse ter a companhia do pai. Ushio era realmente um homem notável e apesar de velho, era muito sábio e dava liberdade ao filho._

_Aos 5 anos de idade, Masao, como era chamada sua mãe, arrumara um emprego na casa de um mafioso e passara a estar cada vez menos presente na vida do marido e do filho, que conseguiam viver com muito trabalho duro. Ushio sentia-se triste, pois sabia que aquele trabalho era um caminho sem volta e era seu dever preparar o filho para futuros acontecimentos. Então, sempre cuidava de jardins na companhia do pequeno, ensinando-o coisas belas e batalhando para conseguir manter a educação do mesmo._

_Com 12 anos Sousuke já fazia pequenas entregas para restaurantes e levava comida para casa, em troca daqueles favores. Havia saído da escola para que o pai usasse o pouco dinheiro que recebia para cuidar de sua saúde, que começava a falhar. Era óbvio que Ushio se opusesse, mas no final perdera a discussão e vivia aos cuidados do atencioso filho._

_Um dia, o céu amanheceu vermelho, de um tom tão frio e sinistro que o homem pensou seriamente em pedir ao filho para que arrumasse serviço naquele dia e se protegesse inconscientemente de um fato que estava escrito para acontecer. Quando o jovem foi sair para realizar mais entregas, Ushio deu um abraço demorado no mesmo e pediu que ele sempre fosse uma pessoa boa e honesta. E então o viu se afastar pela última vez, com os olhos marejados._

_Não demorou para que sua previsão se concretizasse. Batidas foram ouvidas na porta e ele não abriu, esperando que a mesma fosse arrombada de uma vez._

_"Ushio! Seu bastardo, onde você está?"_

_"Estou aqui." - Ele respondeu calmamente, escondendo a carta que havia deixado embaixo do bule de chá que tomava. Fitou o mafioso, não deixando de reparar na arma que o mesmo carregava. - "Como vai?"_

_"Não tente me enrolar, desgraçado!" - Ele falou, nervoso. - "Onde ela está, aquela vadia?"_

_"Gostaria que não se referisse à Masao-san dessa maneira." - Ele falou educadamente, recebendo como resposta um doloroso tiro na perna._

_"Como não!? Primeiro ela me seduz, depois me rouba e agora some!"_

_Ushio baixou seus olhos, visivelmente desapontado. Ele estava realmente grato pelo filho não estar ali, para não ver o seu estado deplorável e o quão suja sua mãe havia se tornado. Era realmente uma pena que tudo fosse acabar daquele jeito... Ele queria ver Sousuke crescer, ter seus filhos e ensinar a eles que também precisariam ter uma vida honesta e digna. Uma pena, realmente, que tudo terminaria ali._

_"Quando a encontrar no inferno, mande um recado: Eu vou perseguir a alma dela até que não sobre mais nada!"_

_E assim, o homem atirou, com muita raiva, no pobre homem. Não fora apenas um tiro, mas vários, mais do que suficientes para que ele morresse na hora. Ushio morreu com os olhos arregalados por ver seu filho pasmo de dentro do armário da cozinha, chorando. Sousuke voltara e presenciara toda a cena._

_O garoto estava trêmulo, não conseguia acreditar naquele fato, ao mesmo tempo em que rezava para que o assassino fosse embora logo. Para sua sorte, o homem limpou as digitais na arma e sumiu com os capangas, deixando o pequeno só com o cadáver. Sousuke se aproximou com passos hesitantes, já deixando grossas lágrimas correrem por seu rosto._

_Todos os vizinhos se lamentavam pela grande perda, já que eram todas pessoas boas e amigas umas das outras. Se perguntavam o que havia acontecido ao pequeno Aizen, pois ele gritou aos céus que iria se vingar e depois desapareceu, sem deixar pistas. Aquele havia sido o nascimento de um homem sem esperanças e principalmente, sem amor._

**End Flash Back**

Aizen nunca gostara de remexer aquelas lembranças, pois eram incrivelmente dolorosas. Ouvia o choro da filha, lamentando que não conseguia sentir compaixão, apenas a grande expectativa de se vingar o dominava.

"Momo-chan está chorando bastante, não?"

"Já terminou suas tarefas, Gin?" – Ignorando a fala do capanga, Aizen o fitou com um sorriso sinistro no rosto.

"Sim, logo Kino-chan estará aqui também com todo o dinheiro."

"Ótimo."

"Posso dar uma olhada nela?" – Ichimaru sussurrou, com a curiosidade atiçando seus sentidos. O que ela faria ao vê-lo?

Aizen deu de ombros, voltando a ler o jornal, coisa que fazia antes da filha acordar. Gin se aproximou sorrateiramente, colocando a cabeça por dentro da porta que dava acesso ao cômodo onde estava Momo, esta encostada na parede e observando silenciosamente a parede cinza.

"Momo-chan, mas que desânimo!"

Hinamori deu um pulo, assustada, ao ver o homem ali. Ficou alguns segundos o fitando assustada, para logo depois perceber o que se passava ali. Ele era um aliado de seu pai e poderia colocar Hitsugaya em perigo também. Suas mãos estavam amarradas, mas os pés estavam livres, dando uma oportunidade de tentar correr dali.

E assim Hinamori tentou fazer, se levantando e correndo até a porta, driblando o homem. Só não esperava que Ichimaru possuísse rápidos reflexos e a agarrasse antes que a mesma pudesse observar o outro lado de tudo, jogando-a contra o canto no qual estava sentada.

"Me deixa sair daqui!" – Ela ordenou, sabendo que seria em vão.

"Yare yare..." – Ele suspirou, estalando o pescoço com o costumeiro sorriso no rosto. – "Sousuke-san, acho que deveríamos terminar logo o que temos que fazer com ela."

Passados alguns segundos de silêncio, Hinamori ouviu passos cada vez mais próximos para logo ver a face do pai. Ele coçava o queixo, em uma postura bem reflexiva, fitando a parede cinza, para logo depois dirigir o olhar para a filha.

"É verdade, depois só precisaremos mandar os homens buscarem o corpo."

Hinamori congelou. Eles não poderiam fazer o que ela estava pensando que fariam... Então, em um profundo desespero, começou a chorar novamente, pensando nos seus amigos, inclusive no mais importante de todos eles. Não sabia a razão, mas só de pensar que não poderia mais vê-lo, seu coração se quebrava em pedaços...

"_Hitsugaya-kun!_"

**Continua.**

**A**leluia! Depois de séculos, eu vim fazer a alegria do povo. A escola me pegou de jeito, briguei com todo mundo e mudei de turma, uma que legalmente me entende, não fofoca e gosta de sair de noite pra chegar meia noite em casa ou mais. Então minhas noites no pc acabaram diminuindo, entendam...

_Mas, o que será que vai acontecer com a Hinamori, com o Hitsugaya e todo o resto? No próximo capítulo: o passado de Gin e uma chocante missão destinada a Urahara..._

**Agora, a parte feliz pra mim, as reviews:**

**Danipj, Sayumii, Taiyoo Shinda, Arice-chan e Papillon Holie**

Muito obrigada gente! Leitoras novas bem vindas e quem continua acompanhando, um abraço especial! E a quem lê e não comenta... um aperto de mão xD

Espero não demorar pra atualizar!

Kissus.


	10. Change Lifes

**Meu Fantasma**

**Disclaimer: **Se Bleach fosse meu... não teria nada de humor no anime. Ainda bem que é do Kubo Tite!

**Observação: **Por pedido geral, a Hinamori será aprisionada em um porão e terá 7 filhos com o próprio pai. xD BRINCADEIRA!

**Capítulo 10 – Change lifes**

Hitsugaya estava parado, não sabendo para que lado realmente correr. Os homens se aproximavam cada vez mais e ele não conseguia mover as pernas. Uma situação realmente frustrante. Viu que haviam vários caixotes do outro lado do caminho, porém para poder fugir por ali significava ser visto e correr um perigo ainda maior.

"_O que eu estou pensando, prefiro ser visto do que pego!_"

Depois de se estapear mentalmente, Hitsugaya correu e subiu até o caixote mais alto rapidamente, ouvindo os homens gritarem seu nome. Arriscou para e olhar para trás, deparando-se com os olhos chocados se sua mãe. Kino havia deixado a maleta cair no chão e estava trêmula, qualquer um perceberia de longe.

"P-parem!" – Ela gritou, apertando com força a gola de sua camisa, que usava por baixo do sobretudo preto.

Os homens imediatamente obedeceram, estranhando aquele ato. Kino continuou parada, imaginando o que o filho faria ali. Ela não queria que ele presenciasse aquele lado dela... Era um lado desnecessário, que ela própria fazia questão de ignorar!

"Toushirou..." – Ela murmurou, sem nem mesmo perceber que o homem que antes apanhava, corria para longe.

"É esse o seu trabalho?" – Hitsugaya rosnou, cerrando os punhos fortemente. – "Você voltou para isso? Pra machucar pessoas inocentes e ser capanga do meu irmão!?"

Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia deixar de sentir nojo à mulher. Quando ele era pequeno, não acontecia nada daquilo, eles eram felizes e dignos, a não ser que ela o enganasse desde aquela época. Kino fitou os próprios pés, não sabendo o que dizer.

"Eu pensei que te conhecia."

Aquelas palavras ficariam para sempre no coração da mulher, ele sabia. Mas o que ela estava fazendo era errado, ela podia te ajudado até mesmo no seqüestro de Hinamori! Ele sempre soube que ela era uma delinqüente, se metia em brigas e corria de moto, influenciando adolescentes sedentos por aventuras, mas nunca imaginou que fosse algo tão perigoso.

"Você sabe que temos que pega-lo." – Um dos capangas de virou para a mulher e falou, permitindo que os outros dois corressem na direção do garoto.

"E-eu..."

Kino não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Precisava de um meio para afasta-lo daqueles homens, não queria vê-lo machucado e envolvido naquilo, não agüentaria. Só estava naquilo porque sempre fora ameaçada e queria escapar de um meio que não prejudicasse o próprio filho. Cerrou os punhos, lembrando-se do infeliz dia que conheceu Ichimaru, desde pequeno ambicioso e perigoso.

**Flash Back On**

_Colegiais corriam, apressadas e risonhas, para suas casas, comemorando que mais um dia de aula havia acabado. Procuravam evitar um canto do corredor, onde várias estudantes com cabelos coloridos e sobretudos por cima do uniforme se encontravam, de braços cruzados e bem irritadas. Era uma gangue bem famosa, que freqüentava a escola somente quando precisava acabar com alguém. O alvo do dia era um garoto de cabelos também brancos, que sempre alegara serem naturais._

_Kino estava naquela gangue pelo terceiro ano consecutivo e tinha uma certa simpatia pelo rapaz, somente por saber como era nascer com cabelos brancos naturais. Já tentara colori-lo, mas não dera muito certo, ele sempre retornava à cor original. Ela já era dona de uma moto, que corria sempre pelo parque, onde um misterioso e gentil homem sempre caminhava, sorridente. Não gostava de admitir, mas seu coração sempre batera forte por ele, apesar de ser bem mais velho._

"_Lá está ele! Kino, Saki, é com vocês." – A líder do gruo falou, ao avistar o alvo._

_Kino assentiu, andando calmamente pelo corredor acompanhada da alta colega. Saki era realmente uma mulher grande e forte, contrastando e muito com Kino, já que ela era baixinha e magra. Mas ninguém podia subestimar a pequena delinqüente, ela conseguia derrubar caras com o dobro do seu tamanho._

"_Hey, Gin." – Ela começou, observando o sorriso macabro do estudante. – "Parece que você andou desrespeitando um companheiro nosso e nos deve desculpas."_

"_Nossa, eu não me lembro disso!" – Ele exclamou, com um falso ar de surpresa._

_Aquilo fora o suficiente para irritar ambas, que avançaram contra o mesmo e em pouco tempo o largaram no chão, completamente roxo e com vários cortes pelo rosto, assustando os estudantes que passavam. Kino riu alto e chutou seu estômago, rindo e se virando para sair dali. Foi apenas em um momento que seus olhos se cruzaram, mas foi o suficiente para assusta-la. Ele não sorria como sempre e tinha os olhos vermelhos repletos de ódio a fitando._

_**o.o.o**_

_Kino saltitava pelas ruas, com segurando ambas as mãos por trás do corpo. Observava as nuvens e sorria levemente, gostava daquele tempo calmo. As ruas estavam desertas e não precisava intimidar ninguém, o que era ótimo. Não gostava de franzir as sobrancelhas, embora fosse necessário, ela não podia ser uma pessoa doce. Fitou os próprios pés, pensando se Gin estaria bem. Ele com certeza tentaria se vingar depois, mas ela não estava com medo._

"_Ora ora, quem temos aqui!"_

_Aquela voz... sim, era ele. Kino virou-se de imediato, pronta para brigar, estranhando ao ver somente ele e mais ninguém. Seria fácil, ela já dera conta de caras muito maiores e piores! Mas a visão daqueles olhos não saía de sua cabeça, ela estava intrigada._

"_Quem bate em mim não se dá bem depois, sabe, Kino-chan... Imagina que pena seria, quando eu contar que você me bateu e meu pai pensar que você é uma menina muito má..." – Ele começou, andando entorno da mesma._

"_E isso me interessa? Que você e o seu pai queimem no inferno!" – Ela rebateu._

"_Isso é muito feio de se dizer!" – Ichimaru riu, estava tramando algo. – "Sabe, eu posso te deixar livre se você fizer parte da minha gangue, precisamos de alguém como você."_

"_E o que te faz pensar que vou aceitar?"_

"_Você vai ver." – Ichimaru a fitou novamente com os olhos bem abertos e saiu, acenando levemente._

**Flash Back off**

Um dos homens pulou diretamente encima do garoto, que desviou e tentou correr, porém acabou pego por outro dos homens. Kino despertou de suas lembranças, apavorando-se ao ver que Hitsugaya apanharia daqueles homens e pior, corria risco de vida, pois sabia de muita coisa. Seu instinto maternal aflorou e ela correu, mostrando uma longa corda que estava caída no local para os mesmos.

"Amarrem-no, mas não o machuquem."

Foi no meio de protestos e tentativas frustradas que ele foi amarrado, não conseguindo mover os braços presos atrás das costas e sentado no chão, irritado. Hitsugaya fitava sua mãe, mas não entendia o motivo daquilo tudo. Ela parecia ressentida sim, mas raramente deixava transparecer algum sentimento através dos olhos.

"Toushiro-kun... você não deveria se meter onde não é chamado." – Ela falou, ajoelhando-se para ficar no mesmo nível do filho.

"Ele capturou a Hinamori... Eu vou encontra-la, custe o que custar!" – Hitsugaya gritou, chacoalhando suas pernas o máximo que pôde.

Kino arregalou seus olhos. Tivera uma idéia e sabia que seu filho não seria machucado. Soltou uma risada sarcástica, aliviada no fundo. Talvez ele fosse útil, afinal, poderia ajudar e teria seu desejo realizado!

"Se acha o esperto não é..." – Ironizou, abrindo seu celular. – "Urahara-san? Temos um amigo que precisa de você por alguns dias."

**o.o.o**

A loja estava silenciosa, exceto pelo barulho de Ururu varrendo e Ichigo lendo alguma revista, esperando tediosamente por algum cliente, coisa que raramente aparecia ali. Ele não entendia como Urahara não falia mas não se importava, contanto que tivesse seu salário no final do mês.

Foi despertado de seu transe com o barulho do telefone, mas antes que se levantasse para atender viu seu chefe correndo na direção do aparelho e o atendendo com uma risadinha no mínimo, irritante.

"Sim, sou eu!" – Ele respondeu, escondendo seu rosto com o leque aberto. – "Ah, Byakuya-kun! Sim, estamos em andamento... Peço mais alguns dias, provavelmente iremos agir amanhã."

Aquilo despertou a curiosidade do ruivo, que fitava o homem sem a menor vontade de ser discreto. Urahara percebera, mas não se importou, o ruivo lhe seria útil no final das contas. Ouviu mais algumas palavras de Byakuya para desligar o aparelho, sem pronunciar nada.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha somente quando o mesmo voltou a tocar, indicando ser um telefonema fora de hora. Atendeu, instigado com o que poderia ser. Ouviu uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha, reconhecendo imediatamente ser Kino.

"Olá olá!" – Respondeu, animado. – "O que quer de mim?" – Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo, para arregalar os olhos e estampar um sorriso duvidoso, segundo Ichigo. – "Podem trazer a encomenda! Virá em muita boa hora!"

E se virando para o ruivo murmurou, sem a menor vontade de esconder que precisava dele ausente da entrada por algum tempo.

"Poderia limpar o depósito pra mim, Kurosaki-san?"

**o.o.o**

Ichimaru fitava a pasta com uma enorme quantia de dinheiro lhe entregue minutos atrás, mas não era todo o valor requerido. O costumeiro sorriso não estava em sua face, ele havia afrouxado a gravata do paletó e fumava um cigarro calmamente, vendo que Kino estava nervosa. Ela sempre ficava daquele jeito depois de ceder às suas ordens e foi preenchido com lembranças, consideradas por ele insignificantes.

**Flash Back On**

"_Você é um monstro!" – Kino falou, pouco se importando se fosse apanhar depois._

_Ichimaru estava de mau humor e não conseguiria agüentar os joguinhos de sua colega de time por muito tempo. Ela no final das contas, acabara se tornando mais um de seus capangas, em troca de ser a enfermeira e cuidar de seu pai, que ela nutria profundos sentimentos, ele sabia. Só não esperava que ela fosse conseguir sua recompensa tão cedo, seu pai era duro na queda, principalmente com uma moça da mesma idade do filho._

"_Ora Hitsu-chan, era apenas para entregar uma encomenda minha a um amigo, não precisa desse alarde todo."_

_Ela rangeu os dentes, não gostava de ser chamada daquele jeito por ninguém. Não tinha orgulho de seu sobrenome, seu pai era apenas um bêbado desaparecido, ninguém honraria um nome como aquele._

_Gin estava impaciente e simplesmente desferiu um tapa contra a cara da jovem, surpreendendo-se ao vê-la abraçar a barriga protetoramente, ao cair no chão. Ela não queria apanhar ali... um local incrivelmente sugestivo. Uma reação estranha se apossou de si e no instante seguinte, estava rindo, passando a mão pelos fios curtos, não acreditando que ganharia um irmãozinho._

"_Você é cruel, Hitsu-chan... Colocar mais um familiar no mundo para me encher o saco, e um meio-irmão ainda. Pode ir, mas aguarde novas ordens."_

_Após a saída apressada de Kino, ele ficou a observar o céu, encostado no latão de lixo contido no beco onde estava. Ichimaru nunca gostara de seus parentes, somente de sua mãe, que o abandonara aos 8 de idade, vítima de câncer. Quem o ajudara a superar o trauma fora um jovem alguns anos mais velhos, que recentemente havia perdido o pai e nutria um plano terrível por vingança. Gin sempre fora sádico, gostava de coisas que não precisasse dar satisfações a ninguém e Sousuke lhe parecia o caminho certo, afinal, quem gostaria de ter uma vida vazia como a dele? Pois era o que ele era, um homem vazio, entediado do papel de bom filho e aluno._

"_Imagine a cara de meu pai quando souber dessa notícia..." – Ele sorriu, malignamente._

_Meses depois, Kino simplesmente parou de ir à escola, não aparecia em lugar nenhum, muito menos na cada do Ukitake. Ela só voltou a encara-lo quando tinha o pequeno bebê nos braços, implorando que ele assumisse seu dever de pai e cuidasse do pequeno, coisa que ela não conseguiria fazer. O pai recém descoberto, apenas concordou com dó daquela menina, pedindo apenas que ela escolhesse o nome do mesmo._

"_Hitsugaya... Toushirou." – Ela murmurou, virando-se e sumindo na penumbra da noite._

_Talvez ela não conseguisse honrar o nome de sua família, assim como os antepassados, mas talvez aquele pequeno garotinho conseguisse. Ela não negava, havia pego amor ao pequeno fruto do momento mais importante de sua vida e pensou que, se continuasse servindo Ichimaru, ela pudesse vê-lo e em segurança._

**Flash Back Off**

Kino chegava à Urahara Shoten, dirigindo calmamente sua moto. Hitsugaya estava com os olhos vendados, mas não tentava reagir, com medo de machucar a própria mãe. Ao ver o homem trajado no costumeiro kimono verde escuro, sorriu levemente, sem deixar transparecer o alívio que sentia ao vê-lo. Ele acenou com a cabeça, fazendo Tessai surgir por trás da porta e jogar Hitsugaya sobre os ombros, entrando com ele pelo aposento.

"Eu estava procurando por ele." – Urahara falou, sério. – "Obrigado por me ajudar."

"Aqui ele não será machucado, tenho certeza." – Kino murmurou, dando de ombros.

"E será muito útil para a sua libertação e a de todos." – Ele sorriu, escondendo o mesmo com o leque aberto, vendo a mulher acenar e sumir dali rapidamente, com a moto. – "Inclusive a de Hinamori-san."

Ele adentrou na loja calmamente, passando pela área que vendia seus itens e passando para uma sala bem aos fundos, onde ouvia vozes altas. Com certeza Ichigo já se encontrava lá, assim como Hitsugaya, que fora solto da venda e das amarras. Vendo a confusão dos dois ao interrogar Yoruichi constantemente, que já demonstrava estar nervosa com tudo aquilo, sentou-se no chão e fez um pequeno barulho atraindo a atenção dos dois.

"Antes de mais nada, sentem-se." – Falou, vendo que ambos recomeçariam a falar.

"O que você está aprontando?" – Ichigo começou, nervoso.

"Se você me ouvir irá saber, Ichigo."

Diante do silêncio e da expectativa dos dois jovens, Urahara suspirou, pronto para uma longa conversa.

"Várias vidas estão em jogo e preciso da ajuda de vocês."

**Continua.**

**C**apítulo pequeno sim, mas foi um esforço escreve-lo!Peço desculpas se tiver saído chato... ele era necessário pro desenrolar da fic! Não saiu do jeito que eu queria, mas prometi que sairia essa semana e aqui está. O próximo que eu estou doida para escrever, é agora que a fic ganha ânimo pra mim. Então garanto que o próximo vai ser muito melhor, prometo! Mas sinto dizer que são os últimos capítulos, provavelmente teremos mais 4 ou 5.

**Quem adivinhar o que o Urahara vai pedir aos meninos ganha uma one-shot, com o casal que escolher. Mas só a primeira pessoa hein! **Não dei muitas dicas, mas quero ver se a atenção e imaginação de todos está funcionando... hoho.

Obrigada à _Analu-san, Danipj, Sayumii, Papillon Holie e Arice-chan. _As reviews me deixam sempre feliz! Mas o próximo capítulo vai demorar gente, vou começar a escreve-lo hoje, mas semana que vem minhas aulas voltam, já vou ter 5 provas pra fazer, se eu não tiver errado a conta, tenho duas excursões com a escola e uma competição de sapateado mega importante, tudo em agosto! Argh! Mas em setembro sai! X.x

**Merchan básico: **Leiam também "_Música_", mais uma one-shot HitsuHina que me veio à cabeça e postei no site!

Kissus ;)


	11. Promise

**Meu Fantasma**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence e todo aquele bla bla bla.

**Capítulo 11 - Promise**

"_O que você está aprontando?" – Ichigo começou, nervoso._

"_Se você me ouvir irá saber, Ichigo."_

_Diante do silêncio e da expectativa dos dois jovens, Urahara suspirou, pronto para uma longa conversa._

"_Várias vidas estão em jogo e preciso da ajuda de vocês."_

**o.o.o**

Ichigo se calou, fitando o chão. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali e o porque do colega de classe ter aparecido ali amarrado e sobre protestos. Ele era apenas um funcionário de uma loja localizada em um lugar quase deserto com um chefe estranho, apenas aquilo! Mas de repente, tudo virara de ponta cabeça e ele não percebera. Com o canto do olho fitou Hitsugaya, que parecia apreensivo, mas estava conseguindo se controlar.

"Vocês sabem que Hinamori-kun foi sequestrada pelo próprio pai." - Vendo ambos assentirem, Urahara continuou. - "Ele planeja por as mãos na herança da família que ela herdaria da mãe, Mimi-san foi muito esperta em proibí-lo de administrar o dinheiro até que ela completasse a maioridade."

"Por quê isso?" - Hitsugaya perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Urahara suspirou novamente, abrindo e fechando seu leque, o que irritou profundamente o Kurosaki.

"A família Hinamori possui grandes economias e seria um dinheiro essencial para que Aizen conseguisse mais poder como capanga de um mafioso poderoso." - Yoruichi falou, sem fitar os jovens. - "Mas logo ele pode deixar de ser um peixe pequeno e transformar a nossa vida em um verdadeiro inferno."

"Tem algo suspeito aí." - Hitsugaya falou. - "Minha mãe me trouxe até aqui porque vocês eram parceiros do meu irmão e daquele homem. Então porque eu estou solto, inteiro e estão contando tudo isso para nós?"

"Você é realmente esperto." - Urahara bateu palmas, com um grande tom de ironia na voz. - "Na verdade não somos o que parecemos. Eu ajudo sim, e intermedio os carregamentos deles, mas apenas para ganhar a confiança deles. Nada que um passado falso não ajude. E é por isso que estamos assim, neste momento." - Completou, fitando Toushiro, com um de seus costumeiros sorrisos misteriosos. - "Eu sou um mercenário, digamos assim. A Yakuza é mais complexa do que imaginam e quando alguém está com a vida ou condição financeira ameaçada, me contratam por um bom preço. E a minha missão da vez é acabar com Aizen Sousuke, antes que ele se torne uma ameaça para todos."

"Como dois estudantes podem te ajudar nisso tudo?"

"Não quero somente a ajuda de vocês. Quero que trabalhem para mim por um período." - Urahara falou, calmamente.

Ichigo estava boquiaberto. Além de toda aquela história, Toushirou permanecia impassível, apenas ouvindo e respondendo com perguntas rápidas, sem evidenciar o que ele estava sentindo. O garoto apenas queria mais informações, enquanto o ruivo tentava digerir a situação que se encontrava e rezava para que saísse vivo no final de tudo aquilo.

"Aizen pretende se livrar do corpo de Hinamori-kun amanhã, e vai me entregá-lo. Vocês ficarão em um carro disponível somente para esse transporte, mas entregaremos um corpo falso, que já encomendei, enquanto a menteremos a salvo aqui."

"C-como assim?" - Ichigo arriscou perguntar. - "Eles vão matá-la?"

"Somente se vocês não agirem certo." - Ele respondeu, fechando seu leque e se levantando. - "Agora com licença, tenho que contatar Byakuya-kun, ele é meu aliado e estava procurando pelo Toushirou-san."

Dito isso, ele e Yoruichi saíram da sala, deixando ambos pensativos. Ichigo cerrou o punho, era uma responsabilidade realmente grande. Fitou Hitsugaya e se surpreendeu ao ver que ele tremia, com a cabeça baixa, não deixando à mostra seu olhar. Provavelmente todo o peso da verdade da situação caíra nos ombros dele somente naquele momento, não se impressionava com tamanha reação.

"Urahara!" - Hitsugaya gritou e saiu do cômodo de repente, assustando o Kurosaki. Encontrou-o parado no corredor, o fitando com uma cara interrogativa. - "E a minha mãe?"

"Kino-san está intermediária entre os dois lados... A pena dela vai ser definida no futuro, quando ela decidir nos ajudar ou permanecer ao lado do homem que sempre a ameaçou, simples."

O jovem ficou parado, vendo o homem voltar a andar, provavelmente para a entrada da loja. Cerrou o punho, sentindo seu ódio aumentar cada vez mais pelo irmão, pois sabia que a vida dela estava nas mãos dele. E tudo o que ele fizera, no final, fora magoá-la e acreditar que ela havia o abandonado...

"Lamentável." - Murmurou consigo mesmo e voltou para o cômodo, observando um curioso Ichigo, que fitava o teto com um semblante nervoso.

**o.o.o**

Hinamori estava fitando o teto como sempre, depois de ter comido quase que desesperadamente a comida que lhe haviam fornecido. Seu pai saíra com Ichimaru e não voltara ainda, mas garantia que a visitaria ainda naquele dia. Seus olhos estavam opacos, sinal de que se cansara de chorar, pois sabia que não iria adiantar nada. Perguntou-se se sua mãe havia sofrido da mesma maneira ou pior, e então um forte sentimento de solidão invadiu-a. Se pudesse, estaria na escola, tentando estudar enquanto ria das brigas da amiga com o namorado e voltaria para casa com Hitsugaya, para chegar em casa e ler seu precioso livro...

A lembrança do objeto a abatia mais ainda, pois ela sabia que ele havia se perdido, dificilmente ela o encontraria, caso sobrevivesse. Era o que mais desejava, sobreviver, visitar o túmulo de sua mãe e agradecer pela vida que tinha, pois apesar das perdas era uma vida feliz, ela sabia. Suspirou e se acomodou melhor no canto onde estava, fitando as mãos e os pés amarrados. Para a sua sorte, as mãos estavam amarradas na frente do corpo, o que machucava bem menos e facilitava para comer.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Hinamori percebia que anoitecia e a porta se abriu levemente, revelando um homem que não lhe era estranho. Ele se aproximou e abaixou-se para deixar ali um prato com comida e um copo de leite. Só então ela pode ver os olhos por trás dos óculos escuros. Era cego. Aquele mesmo homem cego que topara quando sua carteira sumira.

"Você...!" - Ela murmurou, vendo que atraíra a atenção dele.

"Lembra-se de mim?" - Ele falou, com um tom de voz gentil. - "Faz um bom tempo, pequena."

"Você é aliado deles?" - Ela perguntou, encolhendo-se.

"Sim, eu sou." - Ele falou, ainda agachado, sem se levantar. - "Peço desculpas pela sua carteira, precisávamos da sua identidade."

Hinamori surpreendeu-se com a gentileza daquele homem, fitando o silenciosamente por alguns segundos. Tousen se levantara e rumara para a porta, parando quando ouviu-a murmurar:

"Tudo bem, agora não importa mais."

"Posso te dar um conselho, pequena?" - E não esperando por algum murmúrio de resposta, Tousen continuou: - "Não perca as esperanças."

E assim ele saiu do aposento, fechando a porta e trancando-a. Hinamori fitou a comida sem fome, pensando sobre o conselho dado. Esperança. Aquela palavra lhe parecia tão vaga no momento, que não conseguia se lembrar do seu significado. Talvez ainda existisse algum sentimento no seu íntimo, mas ela sentia-se triste e sozinha demais para buscá-los. Riu consigo mesma quando viu que o pai não retornara como prometera e achou melhor, pensando que teria sua última noite mais tranquila.

**o.o.o**

No dia seguinte, Rukia preocupou-se quando viu que Ichigo e Hitsugaya também não compareceram à aula. Seu coração se apertou e no primeiro intervalo, correu para ligar para a casa do ruivo, ouvindo do sogro apenas que ele alegara dormir na casa de um amigo, mas que não sabia se iria a escola ou não.

Estava preocupada demais para assistir às aulas, então sentou-se em um dos bancos do pátio e ficou a observar as nuvens, pensando no que Ichigo estaria fazendo no momento. Tinha um pressentimento ruim, não conseguia afastá-lo por mais que quisesse. Apertou a gravata do uniforme, desejando que no final, tudo ficasse bem.

"_Voltem pra mim... Por favor!_"

**o.o.o**

"Eu ainda não acredito que ele quer que a gente ajude ele à acabar com o cara!" - Ichigo falou, fitando duas mudas de roupas entregues para os mesmos. Hitsugaya estava alheio, fitava o teto, não prestando atenção ao que o amigo dizia. - "Ei!"

Hitsugaya piscou várias vezes e fitou o ruivo. Não se importava, ele queria salvar a amiga. Estava preocupado, não sabia das consequências caso chegasse tarde demais... ele perderia a razão. Seu coração estava apertado, não sabia o que fazer! A ansiedade o matava, seu coração batia forte demais para quem queria salvar apenas uma amiga...

"É só salvar a Hinamori." - Ele falou, pegando a muda de roupas com o seu tamanho. Era uma blusa de mangas compridas preta, na frente os kanjis da loja urahara e calça de mesma cor.

"Só?" - Ichigo falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Estava óbvio que Toushirou não estava normal, ele também estava muito perturbado, somente não queria demonstrar e, pior ainda, não sabia esconder aquilo. - "Posso ver claramente que você está mais abalado que qualquer um aqui!"

Hitsugaya arregalou seus olhos e fitou Ichigo, surpreso. Por fim, deu de ombros e se sentou em um canto, bufando. Não negava que seu coração estava apertado... Estava preocupado demais com a segurança da amiga, se acontecesse algo com ela ele não iria se perdoar.

"Toushirou," - Ichigo começou, sentando-se do seu lado. - ", você gosta da Hinamori, não é?"

"QUE?" - Hitsugaya se levantou em um pulo, tomando uma coloração vermelha no rosto. - "Mas é claro que não! De onde você tirou uma bobagem dessas?"

"Está escrito na sua testa, idiota."

"NÃO ESTÁ NÃO! Como eu gostaria de uma molhadora de camas chorona como ela?"

Ichigo apenas permaneceu em silêncio, com um olhar de "não adianta fazer essa cena que eu sei muito bem que você gosta dela", contendo o riso pelo amigo parecer uma criança quando se tratava daquele assunto. Era realmente inusitado ver Hitsugaya berrar tanto em tão pouco tempo. O mesmo murmurou alguma coisa e se sentou novamente, com os punhos cerrados.

"Vamos nos concentrar em salvar a Hinamori e só." - Completou, fuzilando o ruivo com o olhar. Ichigo soltou uma risada baixa.

Logo batidas foram ouvidas na porta e a cabeça do Urahara apareceu, sério. Fitou os dois meninos e suspirou, não gostava de envolver inocentes, mas aqueles dois, por serem amigos de Hinamori, se esforçariam mais que qualquer um para mantê-la sã e salva.

"Está na hora, sigam-me."

Depois de andarem por corredores, o que pareceu uma eternidade e um fato estranho, já que a loja não aparentava ser tão grande daquele jeito, chegaram aos fundos da loja, onde Tessai estava no volante de uma grande van preta, a mesma com as portas traseiras abertas. Urahara guiou a dupla até lá, que se sentaram perto de Yoruichi no veículo, enquanto Kisuke iria no banco da frente junto com seu empregado. Os meninos observaram apreensivos um grande saco estirado do outro lado da van, parecia haver alguém ali dentro.

"É o corpo falso." - Yoruichi respondeu, simplesmente.

"Vocês... por um acaso... mataram alguém e colocaram ali?" - Ichigo perguntou com um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha.

"Algumas coisas podem permanecer em segredo." - A mulher piscou.

Assim, as portas todas do carro foram fechadas e o mesmo começou a andar. Demorariam entorno de meia hora para chegarem ao destino, Aizen se escondia do outro lado da cidade. O silêncio predominava entre todos, tanto da parte da frente como da de trás do carro, até que Yoruichi levantou-se e se colocou na frente dos dois jovens.

"Agora me ouçam. Urahara vai entrar primeiro e negociar com Aizen todos os detalhes. Um de vocês me seguirão pelos corredores até onde a menina está e me ajudarão a trazê-la aqui. O outro deve ir até mais adiante e entrar no escritório, com certeza encontraremos muitas provas dos crimes daquele homem. Se um de vocês dois forem vistos, todos os que vocês conhecem estarão em perigo."

Ambos engoliram em seco.

"Ichigo, você me ajuda a trazer a menina, Toushirou, você por ser menor e mais ágil vai até o escritório." - Terminando de falar, Yoruichi se aproximou se Hitsugaya, apontando um dedo perigosamente para a face do mesmo. - "Você principalmente, não deve ser visto. Eu falei para o Kisuke comprar uma peruca para você se disfarçar melhor, mas não, um gorrinho qualquer poderia ajudar."

**o.o.o**

Hinamori estava deitada no chão, sua respiração ofegante. Tudo girava à sua volta, desde que seu pai viera e lhe aplicara uma injeção, não tinha forças nem mesmo para piscar. Seus olhos lacrimejavam, mas não era por vontade própria. Estava se sentindo seca, sua garganta queimava, não sabia o que haviam injetado em seu corpo. Talvez fosse veneno, talvez fosse um tranquilizante, uma droga, não sabia. Mas se continuasse daquele jeito por muito tempo, aí sim, não saberia o que aconteceria. Por que tinha que passar por aquilo?

Ouviu quando a porta fora aberta e duas pessoas a carregaram para fora cuidadosamente. Foi colocada em um carro preto, deitada sobre um colchão velho, mas confortável. Ela continuou parada, sem se mover, como um vegetal, ouvindo sussurros e passos todo o tempo. Até que viu uma terceira sombra aparecer e avançar sobre si rapidamente. Ela não entendia nada, mas aqueles cabelos lhe pareciam tão familiares...

As portas do carro foram fechadas. Ela sentiu vontade de fechar seus olhos também. Não queria ver para onde seria levada, estava tudo confuso demais. Surpreendeu-se quando percebeu que conseguia fechá-los e já podia movimentar as pontas dos dedos. O efeito daquela injeção já estava passando, mais um pouco e poderia se mecher. Mas não sabia se poderia reagir e fugir para algum lugar, estava sendo vigiada por três! E ela era só uma, baixinha e magra.

"Hinamori!"

Seu coração bateu acelerado. Aquele terceiro, que não saíra de perto em nenhum momento, assim que a vira fechar os olhos, a segurou e a colocou deitada em seu colo, enquanto passava os dedos por seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas já secas... Ela conhecia aquela voz. Abriu os olhos e não evitou que um som abafado saísse de sua garganta, diante da visão daquele rosto.

A emoção que sentia era tanta, que sentiu que daquela vez chorava porque queria. Será que havia morrido? Ou ele a havia salvado? Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, mas finalmente estava se sentindo bem depois de tanto tempo! Aqueles olhos verdes a acalmavam... e ela queria ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

**o.o.o**

"Urahara-san." - Aizen falou, estendendo uma das mãos para um aperto. - "Que bom que veio."

"Huhu" - Ele riu falsamente. - "Afinal eu sou necessário para esses tipos de trabalho, não é?"

"Vamos entrando, temos mais coisas a negociar." - Ichimaru, que estava do lado do chefe falou, indicando a entrada da casa.

"Vamos. Meus homens irão tratar da menina devidamente."

Assim que entraram, Yoruichi desceu da van, de braços cruzados, fitando longamente a porta por onde o homem entrara. Atrás de si, Ichigo e Hitsugaya também desciam do veículo, com gorros tampando deus cabelos incrivelmente chamativos. A mulhar à frente também chamava a atenção, não só pela aparência incomum, mas também por ser incrivelmente bela. Claro que todos já a conheciam e confiavam nela como parceira de Urahara, então ela não teria problemas.

"Agora é a nossa vez, evitem olhar para os lados ali dentro, mesmo que não encontrem ninguém no caminho."

Assim, os dois seguiram a mulher, andando por um longo corredor com as cabeças baixas e passos leves. Passadas algumas portas Yoruichi parou diante de uma, olhando para os lados, coçando a cabeça para logo em seguida abrí-la. Fez um sinal de que acertara quando viu Hinamori jogada no canto do quarto e o coração do Toushirou parou de bater na hora. Se não visse a pequena movimentação no peito da mesma, diria que ela estaria morta.

"Não perca tempo aqui, vá logo. Eu e Ichigo cuidaremos dela com cuidado."

Hitsugaya assentiu e relutantemente seguiu em frente, até a última porta do longo corredor. Olhou envolta e apurou os sentidos, não ouvia nenhum passo ou sinal de que havia alguém por perto além de Yoruichi e Ichigo. Até que a porta atrás de si se abriu e ele pensou em correr, porém seu pulso fora segurado. Ele parou ao sentir duas mãos femininas, pequenas e trêmulas. Virou-se e deu de cara com sua mãe, o fitando calmamente.

"Voc-"

"Eu sabia que Urahara faria isso, por isso o levei até ele." - Kino sorriu, puxando-o para dentro do escritório. - "Faça o que tem de fazer filho, não vou te impedir."

Hitsugaya a fitou angustiado, mas logo observou os papéis sobre a mesa, abriu cuidadosamente as gavetas e observou as estantes. Diferente do resto da casa que não parecia haver muita coisa, o escritório era muito bem decorado. Reconheceu pela letra que quem trabalhava ali era o irmão e não Aizen. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de tacar fogo em tudo ali, mas seria uma coisa que só faria se ninguém mais corresse riscos.

Parou quando viu, ao canto, uma pasta lotada de papéis. Abriu-a e suspirou, finalmente havia achado o que queria. Ali estava o resumo das ações do que os homens vinham fazendo, desde o início. Pegou-os e retirou alguns papéis do lixo, desamassando-os e substituindo os documentos roubados. Colocou tudo no lugar e saiu do aposento, fitando a mãe, como se quisesse conversar com a mesma.

"Você não tem tempo, querido. Vá e ajude aquela menina a esquecer tudo isso! Nos veremos de novo, eu garanto."

"Mã-"

"Kino-chaaan? Está aí?"

Kino arregalou os olhos e empurrou o filho para a saída, enquanto ouvia os passos de Ichimaru vindo na direção contrária. Fechou a cara e se sentou em um canto, como quando estava quando ele a deixara ali. Hitsugaya correu e conseguiu facilmente sair dali, sem saber o que aconteceria com sua mãe. Esperava que o irmão não encostasse um dedo na mesma ou ele pagaria mais tarde.

Encontrou Yoruichi fitando a porta de braços cruzados assim como quando chegaram e entregou a ela os documentos. Ela os folheou rapidamente e sorriu satisfeita, mandando-o entrar no carro. Hitsugaya não precisou pensar duas vezes, em um segundo já estava lá dentro e fitava chocado Hinamori, que continuava do mesmo jeito de quando a vira. Ichigo estava sentado em um canto, também a observava preocupado.

"O que fizeram com ela?"

"A doparam." - Ichigo falou, mais sério do que o habitual. - "Ela vai ficar um tempo sem poder se mecher, mas acho que não vai deixar nenhuma seqüela."

Hitsugaya voltou a fitá-la, cerrando os punhos. Ela estava ali, parecendo um vegetal e ele não fizera nada para ajudar naquele tempo. Somente agora conseguira vê-la, mas o que o frustrava fora que não fora ele que a tirara daquela casa. Ele apenas roubara documentos! Soltou uma exclamação alta quando a viu fechar os olhos movimentar a ponta dos dedos, fracamente. Imaginava como ela estaria abatida e confusa em relação à tudo, quando ela melhorasse lhe explicaria tudo.

"Hinamori!"

Pegou-a pelos ombros e colocou-a deitada com a cabeça em seu colo, passando a mão pelo rosto e vendo a marca das lágrimas secas. Ela abriu os olhos e o fitou, voltando a chorar. Ele não sabia o que fazer para que ela parasse, mas sabia que a partir daquele momento, ela estaria com ele e ele não deixaria que ela chorasse nunca mais. Esboçou um sorriso sereno, aproximando sua face da mesma, ignorando se Ichigo e Yoruichi estavam ali e o carro já estava partindo. Ele apenas queria ficar perto dela, o máximo possível.

"Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui e ninguém mais vai te machucar, eu prometo."

**Continua.**

**Aleluia! **Finalmente terminei o capítulo, depois de muito pensar e repensar, estudar para as próvas, me descabelar, etc. Eu queria ter postado esse capítulo há dois meses, mas se eu fizesse isso, ou teria saído péssimo ou eu teria me ferrado em todas as matérias da escola, ficaria de castigo e sem escrever. Mais quatro capítulos e eu acabo a fic, eu acho. E espero, tenho mais projetos que quero postá-los logo, já começei dois que estou muito empolgada pra escrever e com mais variedade de casais dessa vez xD!

**Quanto a promoçãozinha que eu fiz, **ninguém acertou, mas todo mundo acertou metade! Viva! xD É, tava na cara que eles iriam salvar a Hinamori... vamos ver se salvaram mesmo, só o futuro nos dirá, hoho. Eu não tinha outro jeito de fazer o Hitsugaya um pouco mais emocional... E queria ter colocado mais emoção no capítulo, mas aí isso não saía nunca. Só não sei se viajei demais com o Urahara, mas fic tem que ter graça poxa, senão eu não me perdoaria.

**Agradecimentos à Niika, Danipj, Papillon Holie e Arice-chan. Foram poucas reviews, mas foram boas, quem se importa. Quem lê e não comenta não dou a mínima, significa que preciso melhorar e eu sei que preciso.**

**Mas enfim, vou parar por aqui antes que meu pc trave (ele não estava querendo nem ligar hoje de manhã) e não dê pra postar hoje. Seria maravilhoso se quando ele voltasse do concerto houvessem reviews sobre o capítulo! Então façam um esforço vai, pleeease.**

**Kissus!**


	12. In Love

**Meu Fantasma**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence e todo aquele bla bla bla.

**Capítulo 12 - In Love.**

Ela se levantou assustada, fitando o ambiente a sua volta. Não era aquele quarto branco e vazio. Estava deitada em um confortável futon, trajando um hakama quentinho e havia uma pequena mesinha ao lado, com uma bandeija de comida ainda fumegante. Seu estômago roncava, mas não era hora para se preocupar com aquilo. Onde diabos ela estava?

Correu pelo tatame do quarto e rodou o shogi, surpreendendo-se ao ver que os corredores também eram em estilo tradicional japonês. Achava aquele tipo de casa uma graçinha, mas também não podia parar para pensar naquilo. Haviam várias outras portas dos dois lados do quarto de onde saíra e se sentiu perdida, suspirando.

Depois de alguns segundos de indecisão, Hinamori abriu a primeira porta à sua direita e deu de cara com um outro cômodo, igual ao que acordara, com Hitsugaya lendo um livro concentrado em um canto. Ele a observou surpreso e se levantou, mas a menina foi mais rápida e voou na direção do amigo. Abraçou-o bem forte, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Hinamori, calma!"

"Onde estamos?" - Ela perguntou, olhando tremulamente para os lados. - "Não me lembro de muita coisa, mas acordei nesse lugar estranho e..."

"HINAMORI!" - Hitsugaya gritou, uma veia saltando em sua testa. - "Apenas me ouça. E sente-se, você está tremendo."

E assim, ela se sentou, mas não deixou de sair de perto do amigo. Ainda estava com a pulga atrás da orelha em relação àquele local, se lembrava de estar jogada em um quarto, sequestrada pelo próprio pai e de repente acorda com o maior conforto em um lugar arrumado e bonito. Só podia estar ficando louca!

E, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, Hitsugaya bufou e lhe deu um cascudo.

"Itaiii! Hitsugaya-kun, por que fez isso?"

"Me ouça!"

E assim, ele explicou. Contou como fora parar ali, de quem era a casa, como a salvaram... E a medida que a explicação ia acontecendo, Hinamori deixava de se encolher e arregalava mais os olhos. Estava começando a se lembrar, de quando fora levada por uma mulher estranha e por Ichigo, até que Hitsugaya apareceu e ficou ao seu lado durante todo o tempo em que não podia se mover. Suas bochechas ficaram coradas e ela fitou envergonhada o amigo, lembrando-se do que ele havia lhe dito.

_"Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui e ninguém mais vai te machucar, eu prometo."_

Hitsugaya falara sério aquilo, ela sabia. Sem que percebesse, um sorriso bobo tomou conta dos seus lábios enquanto ele terminava a explicação. Ele estava trajando uma bermuda preta e uma camiseta de mesma cor, com os cabelos arrepiados, como sempre. Os olhos, de um verde tão belo! E era realmente uma graça como ele explicava tudo, fitando-a desconfiado e chamando seu nome! E.. o que?

"Hã?" - Hinamori acordou de seu transe, piscando várias vezes. Uma gota desceu pela nuca do Toushirou.

"Você estava ouvindo o que eu estava falando?"

"C-claro que estava!"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela estava vermelha e dava uma risada forçada. Estranho.

"Você ainda está se sentindo mal ou algo assim?" - Toushirou suavizou o tom de voz, aproximando sua mão até a testa da Hinamori. - "Está com febre?"

"N-NÃO! NÃO ESTOU NÃO!" - Assim que sentiu a mão dele tão próxima de si, Hinamori não soube explicar. Não queria aquele toque, ao mesmo tempo que queria ficar recostada à ele. Seu estômago soltou um ronco fraco e ela viu a oportunidade perfeita para sair dali. - "E-eu estou com muita fome! Vou voltar para o meu quarto e me alimentar!"

Momo correu rapidamente para o quarto ao lado, fechou o shogi e ficou recostada no mesmo, torcendo para que Hitsugaya não a seguisse pedindo explicações. Claro que ele era esperto, mais cedo ou mais tarde tentaria descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ela esperava sinceramente que fosse mais tarde.

Deslizou pelo chão e respirou fundo. A comida ainda estava ali, porém deveria ter esfriado bastante. Á sua frente, em um outro canto do quarto, havia um espelho e Hinamori precisou piscar duas vezes e se perguntar como não o havia visto ainda. Percebeu que o hakama estava todo amassado e seus cabelos despenteados e soltos. Corou ao pensar que Hitsugaya lhe vira daquele jeito, tão desarrumado.

**o.o.o**

"NÃO!"

"SIM!"

"JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO, CARAMBA!"

Os alunos passavam pelos corredores assustados. Um casal de namorados brigava, desde que o intervalo começara. A baixinha batia o pé cada vez com mais força e de braços cruzados, sinal de que não mudaria sua opinião. O alto, passava as mãos cada vez mais forte pelos fios de cabelo laranjas, com uma veia pulsando em sua testa. Como Rukia era teimosa! Se não a amasse já teria a chutado para bem longe, ela era pequena e leve, seria fácil.

"Por quê não, Ichigo?" - Ela suavizou sua feição. Apenas por um instante. - "Eu sei que você não dormiu na casa de nenhum colega e coincidentemente sumiu no mesmo dia que o Hitsugaya! E a Hina-chan ainda está desaparecida! Você sabe de alguma coisa, tenho certeza!"

"Já disse que não sei de NADA!"

Em seus pensamentos, a perspicácia da Kuchiki já havia sido insultada em todos os idiomas existentes. Rukia era esperta, qualquer mentira que desse não serviria para convencê-la. Ichigo olhava para os lados, buscando alguma solução, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Se ele revelasse tudo, colocaria não só a vida deles, mas a dos amigos que estava tentando proteger em perigo também! E ela continuava lá, de braços cruzados e batendo o pé.

"Você sabe sim. Minha melhor amiga foi sequestrada e você sabe de alguma coisa a mais e não me conta!" - Rukia passou as mãos nos cabelos, desalinhando os belos fios negros. De repente arregalou os olhos, estes cheios de lágrimas. - "Encontraram ela ferida em algum estado grave, não foi? Ou então..." - Uma sombra passou diante dos seus olhos.

Ichigo olhou para o céu, como se pedisse paciência e a puxou pela mão, até os fundos da escola, onde não havia nenhum aluno curioso para lhe irritar mais ainda. Rukia se sentou em um banco, cabisbaixa, até que sentiu duas fortes mãos em seus ombros. Levantou os olhos e fitou o namorado, com a mesma cara emburrada de antes.

"Não foi nada disso. Ela está bem e o Toushirou também."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo. Eu te garanto, mas eles só não podem sair na rua neste momento. É perigoso."

Ichigo sabia que não deveria estar falando aquilo, mas aqueles olhos azuis realmente mechiam com ele. Não gostava de ver a Kuchiki chorando, mesmo sendo extremamente raras as vezes em que ela chorava. Respirou aliviado quando viu-a enxugar os olhos e suavizar a feição, para logo depois sorrir, triunfante.

"Eeeeu sabia!" - Ela comentou, levantando-se e cruzando os braços novamente. - "Você sabe onde eles estão e o que está acontecendo! Vamos, desembucha tudo!"

"Sua maldita! Você estava figindo o tempo todo, não é?" - Ichigo sentiu uma imensa vontade de se socar. E a Rukia também.

"Mas é claro!" - Ela falava com uma vozinha fina, geralmente quando fingia ser 'a extremamente adorável e doce Kuchiki-san', o que o irritava além das expectativas. - "Sou uma ótima atriz, esqueceu?"

O Kurosaki rodou os olhos. Bufava, sinal de que sua impaciência aumentara. Rukia deu um risinho fraco e desfez sua pose, sentando-se novamente no banco, com o olhar um pouco mais sereno.

"Não posso nem mesmo visitá-la?"

"Não, sua idiota, é pra fingir que ela ainda está desaparecida."

"Mesmo se for para fingir que estou indo te visitar no trabalho?" - Rukia piscou, comprimindo os lábios.

Ichigo ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, olhando assustado para a Kuchiki. Logo que a ficha caiu, apontou para a mesma e soltou um berro, ignorando se algum dos estudantes fosse ouvir.

"Como você sabe??"

"Pelo meu irmão." - Ela falou simplesmente, dando de ombros.

**Flash Back ON**

_"Rangiku-san, eu não sei o que fazer!" - Rukia falava, abraçada a um coelhinho de pelúcia, apenas um de sua gigantesca coleção. - "Todo mundo está desaparecendo e me deixando para trás! QUERO DESAPARECER TAMBÉM!" - Falou, fazendo uma pose triunfante._

_"Não diga uma coisa dessas nem de brincadeira!" - Matsumoto estapeou a amiga. - "Temos que ser fortes e descobrir como ajudar, de alguma maneira! O Gin volta da falsa viagem dele hoje..." - Ela falou, abaixando a cabeça. - "Posso tentar descobrir algo, não sei como, mas tenho algumas horas para pensar."_

_"Você tem tanta certeza assim de que ele ajudaria nisso? Não consigo imaginar ele dando sumiço no próprio irmão..." - Rukia falou, abraçando os joelhos._

_Matsumoto suspirou, olhando para algum ponto perdido. O conhecia muito bem._

_"Ele é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa quando o assunto é dinheiro. Ele é muito ganancioso. O conheço bem..."_

_Rukia queria realmente fazer alguma coisa pela amiga. Vê-la desconsolada daquele jeito não era nada bom. Matsumoto era uma mulher realmente forte por amar alguém como Ichimaru e aguëntar todas as dores de conviver com o mesmo. Ela não se imaginava no lugar da mesma, não aguentaria._

_"Ah!" - A ruiva exclamou, arregalando os belos olhos. - "Tenho que ir para casa! Está tarde!"_

_Rukia tentou argumentar contra, porém não conseguiu vencer a discussão. Matsumoto foi embora saltitante para casa, mas a Kuchiki sabia que aquilo era apenas um meio de mostrar que ninguém precisava se preocupar com sua situação. Suspirou, subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto lentamente, ainda abraçada ao ursinho de pelúcia, quando ouviu seu irmão conversando no escritório. Ficou estática, ouvindo cada palavra que ele dizia com o coração prestes a pular pela boca._

_"Então a filha de Aizen foi resgatada...?" - Alguns minutos de silêncio, Rukia mal ouvia a respiração do irmão. - "Entendo. Aquele garoto está aí também. Cuide deles, Urahara. Não deixe aquele bastardo colocar as mãos neles." - A Kuchiki prendeu a respiração e se aproximou do cômodo, fazendo o maior esforço para não produzir nenhum barulho. - "Conseguiu resgatar Hinamori viva?"_

_Rukia, diante daquelas palavras, deixou sua pelúcia cair no chão e soltou uma exclamação, tapando com a boca inutilmente, Byakuya ouvira-a. Apavorada, correu até seu quarto e trancou a porta, abraçando os próprios joelhos e ficando daquele jeito por muito tempo._

**Flash Back OFF**

"Eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ela por culpa dele. Não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso, sabe."

Ichigo fitou o chão, incomodado com aquele fato, enquanto Rukia suspirava aliviada em saber que poderia ver a amiga bem ainda naquele dia. O ruivo poderia tentar impedí-la de todas as maneiras, mas ela conseguiria vê-la. Era capaz de conseguir sempre o que queria.

"Mas agora que você me disse que ela está bem, fico aliviada!" - Rukia continuou, pulando nos braços do namorado e o abraçando bem apertado. Ichigo corou, mas retribuiu o abraço. - "Você vai me deixar vê-la, né?"

"Vai adiantar se eu disser não?"

A baixinha deu um sorriso, Ichigo já sabia muito bem a resposta. Ele riu de lado, colocando umas das mãos na nuca da pequena e a puxando para si, Rukia já falara demais, estava na hora de ocupar sua boca de outra maneira. A beijou vorazmente e foi prontamente correspondido. Quando se separaram, fitavam os olhos um do outro intensamente. E teriam se beijado novamente se, o sinal não houvesse tocado.

**o.o.o**

Hitsugaya saiu de seu quarto entediado, já havia lido dois livros que encontrara jogados pela casa e ainda sentia o tédio lhe dominar. Observou por alguns longos minutos a porta ao seu lado e a abriu lentamente, encontrando Hinamori sentada no chão, observando o céu pela janela. Não sabia dizer há quanto tempo ela estava ali, daquele jeito... mas parecia tão desolada!

"Hinamori...?" - Chamou-a, antes de adentrar no aposento.

Momo deu um pulo ao ver o amigo parado ali. Ele não usava as mesmas roupas de antes, colocara uma bermuda azul escuro e ainda mantinha a camiseta preta que acordara. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e fitou o chão, esperando ele se aproximar. Seu estômago estava revirando sem parar! E seu braços haviam começado a tremer... ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"O que está fazendo aí?"

"Pra falar a verdade, nada." - Ela suspirou, dando de ombros. Não havia realmente muita coisa a se fazer ali.

"É, aqui não tem muita coisa pra se fazer, é chato."

A menina fechou seus olhos fortemente ao ver o amigo encostar-se na parede. A camiseta tampava, mas dava para notar que Hitsugaya possuía um corpo definido... e ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo ou em qualquer outra coisa relacionada à ele. Suas bochechas estavam queimando!

"Q-quantos dias vou ter que ficar aqui?" - Momo perguntou, segurando as mãos fortemente. Toushirou pareceu pensar por um momento e deu de ombros.

"Não sei, mas vamos passar alguns dias aqui, com certeza."

Hinamori suspirou diante da resposta. Ótimo, ficaria dias presa em um lugar que não conhecia, sem nada pra fazer, nada além de ser torturada pelo amigo, mesmo que este não soubesse. Era impressão ou o clima estava esquentando? Ela estava suando!

Hitsugaya a observava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Desde cedo ela estava estranha. Corava com muita facilidade, parecia nervosa... Isso quando não gaguejava ou suava frio. Não sabia dizer o que ela tinha, parecia que estava... com medo dele. Seu coração bateu apreensivo, não sabia o que havia feito para deixá-la daquela maneira.

"Talvez Ichigo traga a Rukia aqui para te visitar." - Ele comentou, observando o cômodo, sem fitá-la diretamente. Sua cabeça ainda analisava milimetricamente cada movimento de Momo.

"Ai, que bom!" - Hinamori comentou, sorrindo mais naturalmente. - "Estou com saudades, parece que faz uma eternidade que não a vejo!"

Hinamori queria desabafar com a Kuchiki sobre o que estava acontecendo. Mas parou para pensar bem e sabia que no final das contas apenas seria zuada. Rukia iria rir e alegar que ela estava apaixonada por Hitsugaya ou algo do tipo. Mas que bobagem! Ela não estava! Ela não ficava reparando em seus belos olhos verdes, ou na maciez do cabelo, ou em como ele era belo porque gostava dele... Ou gostava? Prendeu a respiração e sentiu corar mais fortemente ainda, quando um certo "acidente" lhe veio à mente.

**Flash Back ON**

_Momo fechou os olhos, agradecendo mentalmente, até que sentiu algo sobre seus lábios. Abriu os olhos e viu que ele a beijava. A garota paralisou, nunca imaginara que aquilo aconteceria entre ela e o amigo, ainda mais em uma situação como aquela. E, a sensação de ter os lábios dele unido aos seus... Era algo novo, mas não parecia nada ruim! Milhares de perguntas invadiram sua mente, questionando porque ele a beijava, enquanto segurava seu braço delicadamente e com a outra mão segurava seu ombro. Ela estava chocada demais para se mecher, maravilhada também._

_Toushirou concluiu que ela tinha lábios macios e um desejo de provar mais se apossou dele. Mas logo recobrou a consciência, largando-a e abrindo seus olhos, fitando-a incrivelmente corada e surpresa._

**Flash Back OFF**

Ele já havia beijado-a... Hinamori ficara assustada demais na época para pensar em algo mais, ainda mais depois que se resolveram e concluíram como um simples acidente. Mas coisas como aquela não aconteciam tão facilmente assim. Sua boca abriu e fechou várias vezes ao cogitar a idéia de que o amigo poderia estar gostando dela também. Seria possível? Seu coração bateu forte.

Para Hitsugaya, os sentimentos já estavam bem claros e fortes. Ele amava sua melhor amiga e não se importava, porém não se declarava por medo. Não somente o medo da rejeição, mas medo de assustar Hinamori mais ainda. Ela não passava por momentos fáceis, ele tinha de admitir. Mas não sabia dizer até quando ele aguentaria suprimir tudo para si mesmo.

"Hinamori." - Ele a chamou, assustando-a.

"S-sim?"

"O que você tem?" - Ele perguntou, sério. Momo engasgou.

"C-como assim? N-não tenho nada!"

Ele se levantou e sentou-se bem próximo, seus corpos podiam quase se tocar. Ele nem ao menos piscava, analisava cada feição do belo rosto, cada reação. Hinamori tentou se afastar, porém foi impedida por duas fortes mãos. Engoliu em seco e fitou Hitsugaya, tremendo diante da intensidade daqueles olhos verdes.

"Eu te conheço, você está estranha!" - Ele suspirou, tentando não alterar o tom de voz. - "Droga, assim eu não vou poder cumprir a minha promessa."

"Pro..messa?" - Ela falou pausadamente.

"É." - Hitsugaya colocou sua testa na da Hinamori, sentindo suas respirações se chocarem. - "Eu prometi que iria te proteger e vou. Mas se você não ajudar... como vou fazer isso? Eu quero ver você sorrindo sempre. Só o seu sorriso importa."

Momo fechou os olhos e deixou lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos. Hitsugaya a fitou surpreso, não entendia o por que daquilo. Ele era tão carinhoso... e muito mais importante do que ela julgava. Toushirou não era como Ichimaru ou seu pai, ele era sincero, ele a compreendia. E ela se sentiu uma verdadeira idiota por não querer misturar amizade com amor. Ambos já haviam se unido em uma só coisa há muito tempo! Ela não fora capaz de enchergar!"

"Hinamori?"

"Me desculpa, Hitsugaya-kun..." - As lágrimas continuavam rolando. Momo deu um pequeno pulo a mais na direção do amigo e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, deitando sua cabeça na curva do ombro do mesmo, ficando assim completamente colada a ele. - "Eu fui tão cega... Não fui capaz de perceber o que eu sentia mesmo estando na minha frente!"

"O que você..."

Hitsugaya não completou a frase. Hinamori levantou a cabeça levemente e suas bocas estavam muito próximas. Em sua opinião, não havia visão nem mesmo momento melhor do que aquele. Ela ali, encostada junto dele, próxima, com os lábios convidativos entreabertos, os olhos umedecidos pelas lágrimas e as bochechas coradas. Como ela era linda!

Diante das proximidades de ambos, Momo mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitando em relação ao que fazer. Mas Toushirou, ao ver aquele ato, soube muito bem o que queria e não podia resistir. Enlaçando-a pela cintura com uma das mãos e colocando a outra sobre o rosto da jovem, encostou seus lábios levemente nos dela. Respirando fundo, conseguia sentir aquele cheiro doce e maravilhoso que Hinamori exalava...

Ambos fecharam os olhos e entreabriram os lábios em completa sintonia. Hitsugaya não perdeu tempo e invadiu-a com sua língua, descobrindo cada canto, sentindo o gosto doce da boca dela. Hinamori não ficava atrás, correspondia o beijo com ardor, brincando com os fios brancos da nuca dele enquanto sua outra mão repousava sobre o ombro masculino. Não tinham pressa, aquele momento pertencia somente aos dois.

Suas línguas dançavam harmoniosamente. Seus corpos estavam colados, mas Hinamori tentava se aproximar ainda mais, se possível. Inconscientemente, deixou outra lágrima rolar, que logo fora impedida de cair pela mão do Toushirou, que continuava a acariciar seu rosto. O mundo exterior não existia, tudo o que importava naquele momento eram os dois e o beijo.

"E-eu..."

Assim que se separaram, Hinamori não sabia o que fazer. Continuavam abraçados, porém a menina tremia diante de tanta vergonha. Hitsugaya a fitava com um sorriso de canto, muito charmoso na opinião da jovem. Ele colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dela e se aproximou novamente, se perdendo nos grandes olhos cor de chocolate.

"Não precisa dizer nada." - Falou, recebendo um sorriso tímido em resposta, a beijando novamente com aquele ato.

**o.o.o**

"Urahara-san?"

Ichigo adentrou na Loja Urahara, depositando seus materiais escolares em um canto. Rukia apenas o seguiu, fitando-o ansiosa. Kisuke percebeu a presença da Kuchiki e olhou para o funcionário interrogativamente, ele ainda não havia dado permissão para ninguém contar sobre o que estava acontecendo, muito menos quem estava escondida em sua loja.

"Rukia-san? Que surpresa em vê-la!"

"Desculpa, ela me enganou e conseguiu descobrir tudo." - Ichigo falou, emburrado.

"Quero ver a minha amiga!" - Rukia respondeu com convicção.

Urahara viu que não teria escolha, sabia que ela era tão teimosa quanto o irmão. Acenou com a cabeça para o Kurosaki que logo deu de ombros e adentrou nos fundos da loja, colocando seu uniforme de trabalho e seguindo para os corredores, que levavam aos demais cômodos da casa do chefe. Rukia o seguiu minuciosamente, decorando cada detalhe ali. Seu coração batia rápido, afinal, finalmente poderia rever a amiga.

"Só não faça muito barulho, ok?"

"Eu não sou escandalosa igual você."

"O QUE?" - Ichigo perguntou, parando no meio do caminho e virando-se bruscamente para a Kuchiki. Ela o olhou com uma cara de desdém e ele corou, percebendo o que fizera.

Resmungando, a guiou até o quarto onde Hinamori estava, abrindo a porta lentamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele ficou boquiaberto diante da visão que teve. Rukia percebeu e enfiou sua cabeça por demaixo do braço do namorado, espiando o que acontecia no quarto. Seus olhos azuis brilharam e ela teve que se segurar para não dar um salto de felicidade.

"Kawaii!" - Exclamou, sorrindo marotamente.

Hinamori e Hitsugaya se separaram bruscamente, ambos incrivelmente vermelhos. O garoto cruzou os braços e fez uma cara emburrada, enquanto Momo enrolava as pontas dos cabelos freneticamente, rindo sem graça para os dois inusitados visitantes.

"É só você sumir por alguns dias que isso acontece!" - Rukia falou, em seu falso tom sofrido, para logo abandoná-lo e correr até a amiga. - "Estava com tanta saudade!"

Rukia se jogou encima de Hinamori. A abraçou apertado, não permitindo nem mesmo que a amiga respirasse direito. Momo sentiu os olhos cheios d'água novamente e começou a chorar baixinho, aliviada por rever a amiga, tão energética como sempre era. Ichigo apenas permaneceu assistindo ao demorado abraço, encarando o Toushirou logo depois.

"Vocês se acertaram?"

"É o que parece." - Ele respondeu, bravo, de braços cruzados.

**o.o.o**

"Essas crianças de hoje em dia..." - Urahara comentou, espantando o calor com seu costumeiro leque.

A loja estava quieta, com exceção dos barulhos vindos do fundo. Ao que parecia, ninguém ali conhecia a palavra silêncio. Não somente Ichigo, Rukia e seus hóspedes, mas tembém os outros funcionários da loja. Haviam duas crianças que brigavam demais, enquanto o responsável por elas não conseguia falar baixo e aumentava ainda mais seu tom de voz para tentar parar a confusão. Um caos total.

"Ki-Kisuke-san!"

"Kino-san!"

Kino adentrou na loja com dificuldade. O homem correu até ela, amparando-a antes que caísse no chão. Ela estava ferida gravemente no ombro esquerdo e havia um corte profundo na testa. Estava perdendo muito sangue.

"O que aconteceu?" - Perguntou, examinando os ferimentos. - "TESSAI!"

"T-tire as crianças daqui... E-ele descobriu tudo! Estamos... perdidos..."

"O que isso quer dizer?" - Urahara perguntou assustado, vendo Kino perder os sentidos. - "Kino!!"

**Continua.**

**A**té que enfim! Terminei esse capítulo! Fiz com muito cuidado, mas ainda acho que faltou emoção. Bom, me digam o que acharam, sim?

No próximo as coisas vão pegar fogo! Parecia que finalmente tudo iria ficar em paz, ainda temos algumas surpresas guardadas nesses últimos capítulos que se seguem. Provavelmente só teremos mais dois e um epílogo. Que alívio!

Muito obrigada a **Danipj, Sayumii, Papillon_holie, Haruno Hinata, .Disconect.I., Tai-Lee e HimeYue-chan! **As reviews me deixaram mais alegre pra escrever! E a cobrança de algumas pessoas, não que eu esteja reclamando.

Feliz natal pra todo mundo, ótimo ano novo e nos vemos no ano que vem! E aliás, dia 24 vai fazer 3 anos que escrevo aqui no site! Uau!

Quero reviews de presente de natal, haha.

Kissus :)


	13. Battle

**Meu Fantasma**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence e todo aquele bla bla bla.

**Aviso: Sim, eu demorei. Na verdade a fic já estaria até acabada se a culpa não fosse do meu irmão. Ele pegou um vírus que apagou tudo do meu computador. Imagina o que eu senti quando vi. E decidi que só continuaria as fics - teria que reescrever MUITA coisa - quando conseguisse recuperar grande parte do que eu tinha. Eu postei isso no profile do site, mas parece que ninguém viu e ficaram me cobrando. Então, não aceito reclamações. Eu me justifiquei.**

**o.o.o**

_Kino adentrou na loja com dificuldade. O homem correu até ela, amparando-a antes que caísse no chão. Ela estava ferida gravemente no ombro esquerdo e havia um corte profundo na testa. Estava perdendo muito sangue._

_"O que aconteceu?" - Perguntou, examinando os ferimentos. - "TESSAI!"_

_"T-tire as crianças daqui... E-ele descobriu tudo! Estamos... perdidos..."_

_"O que isso quer dizer?" - Urahara perguntou assustado, vendo Kino perder os sentidos. - "Kino!!"_

**Capítulo 13 - Battle**

_**Uma hora atrás...**_

Matsumoto estava entediada, varria a porta do escritório lentamente. O sol estava quente e alto no céu, suas amigas não lhe davam mais notícias e principalmente Gin. Ele sempre tivera o costume de sumir, mas não daquele jeito. O coração da ruiva se apertava quando pensava que ele poderia estar fazendo algo ruim que o deixaria encrencado depois. Desde que eram colegiais, Ichimaru era tão perigoso e frio que até mesmo delinqüentes evitavam se envolver com ele. Os que não possuíam escolha, batiam, humilhavam e ele em nada se abalava, armava vinganças piores e fazia de todos seus escravos.

Quando estava perdida nessas lembranças, Rangiku piscou ao ver uma mulher de cabelos brancos e um casaco negro todo bordado com frases e nomes estranhos. Largou a vassoura no chão e correu até ela, amaldiçoando seus saltos, eram finos demais para correr. Kino virou-se assustada quando sentiu uma mão puxar seu ombro com força e se deparou com Matsumoto, esta a fitando de olhos arregalados. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

"É você mesma!" - A ruiva respirou fundo. - "Hitsugaya Kini-san, certo?"

"Kino." - Corrigiu, secamente. - "E você seria...?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku. Estudamos juntas no colégio."

A Hitsugaya arregalou seus olhos e se afastou, parecendo amedrontada. Matsumoto não entendeu, apenas deu um passo na direção da mesma, que revidou se afastando mais, até chegar em um muro e bater as costas, urrando de dor. Seus joelhos tremeram e não conseguiu evitar uma queda, vendo como o chão era desagradavelmente duro.

"Minha nossa! Você está bem?"

"Não se aproxime de mim!" - Kino gritou, respirando pesadamente. - "Eu não vou continuar fazendo o que ele quer! Eu vou libertar todos!"

Matsumoto parou, seu coração apertado. Ichimaru realmente estava se metendo em negócios pesados, ela sempre soube. Só não imaginava que ele continuava a comandar todos os delinqüentes de sua época escolar. Estendeu sua mão na direção da moça, o rosto contorcido em dor.

"Eu não estou do lado do Gin. Você poderia me explicar o que ele está fazendo?"

**o.o.o**

"Kino-chaaan!"

Ichimaru parou. Seu costumeiro sorriso sumiu. Ela não estava em nenhuma das salas que sempre estava, matando o tempo ou trabalho. Ele sabia que a mulher andava estranha, principalmente depois que Ukitake ligou para todas as pessoas de quem se lembrava, do hospital, à procura do filho. Ele fingira não saber de nada, mas ainda sim estranhou aquele fato. Toushirou nunca sumiria com uma amiga querida correndo perigo. Respirou fundo e se dirigiu à garagem da casa, pegando seu carro e pensando para onde ir.

"_Rangi-chan vai me bater se eu "voltar de viagem" do nada e sem avisar..._" - Pensou, segurando seu celular e observando o horário. - "_Talvez algumas flores a acalmem._"

**o.o.o**

"Ele não... Oh meu Deus!"

Kino não sabia o que fazer. Estava sentada em frente à ruiva, naquela estranha e apertada cozinha com um copo d'água em mãos. Olhava para um dos cantos desinteressadamente enquanto esperava a ruiva se recompor do choque. Realmente, ela ficaria do mesmo jeito se descobrisse que o namorado era capanga de homens perigosos e até mesmo seqüestrador. O que mais a irritava era que perdera parte de sua vida por causa daquilo. Nem mesmo podia se considerar uma mãe, já que o abandonara quando pequeno e não pudera acompanhar seu crescimento como deveria.

"Estamos planejando entregá-los para a polícia. Com certeza eu também serei presa... Mas não me importo."

"Mas você não tem culpa!" - Rangiku alegou, batendo o punho contra a superfície da mesa fortemente. - "Toushirou-kun não ficaria feliz se você fosse prejudicada também!"

Kino riu baixo. Como gostaria de acreditar naquilo.

"Ele me odeia e eu não o culpo."

"Mas é claro que não!" - Matsumoto se levantou, fitando Kino raivosamente. - "Um filho nunca seria capaz de odiar a própria mãe!"

"Você não sabe o que eu fiz!" - Kino se exaltou também, derrubando o copo no chão e dando um pulo para longe do mesmo. - Eu não sou dig- Ugh!"

"Kino-san!"

Matsumoto correu até a mulher, vendo-a se contorcer de dor. Sem que tivesse consentimento, arrancou o casaco que a mesma usava e viu que a blusa estava toda ensangüentada nas costas. Haviam vários cortes e hematomas feios na pele da mulher, que evitava fazer movimentos bruscos para não acabar sentindo mais dor. Mas parecia em vão. a ruiva a considerou uma mulher muito forte, nunca agüentaria ferimentos como aqueles.

"Ele... foi ele quem fez isso?"

Kino desviou o olhar. Não queria que Matsumoto soubesse também daquilo. Ela já estava chocada demais para reagir a qualquer informação extra. Porém, seu corpo paralisou e levantou-se em um impulso, tentando ignorar toda aquela dor. Ichimaru estava parado na porta, com os olhos avermelhados abertos e sério. Nunca o vira tão ameaçador, começou até a tremer. Tinha que fugir, mas suas pernas não estavam colaborando.

"Vai nos entregar para a polícia é?" - Ichimaru se aproximou e a segurou pelo pescoço. - "Acho que não!"

"Gin! O que está fazendo? Pare!"

Matsumoto avançou contra o namorado, mas tudo que conseguiu fora um empurrão que a fez chocar-se contra a parede. Ele era realmente forte. Kino se debatia, porém seu fôlego estava acabando. Ela precisava fazer algo antes que morresse, ou pelo menos precisava enrolá-lo até Urahara mobilizar a polícia e então nada mais poderia ser feito para evitar a prisão de todos eles.

"Se eu matá-la, tudo estará resolvido!" - Ele estreitou o olhar, aproximando-se mais da Hitsugaya. - "Mas talvez eu possa te poupar se você contar quem são seus outros cúmplices. Não poderiam ser seus capangas de gangue, eles são extremamente burros. Vamos, me diga! Quem é?"

Kino não ouvia, apenas continuava a tentar se soltar. A dor que sentia era grande, mas não podia desistir naquele momento. Viu Matsumoto avançar contra o namorado novamente e este afrouxar o aperto, dando assim a brecha perfeita para que ela se soltasse. Correu até o outro lado do cômodo, mas antes que atravessasse a porta Ichimaru a puxou pelos cabelos e a jogou contra o chão. Tudo estava girando.

"Pare, você vai matá-la de verdade!"

"Você prefere que eu vá parar na cadeia, Rangiku?" - Vendo que a ruiva ficou apreensiva e não respondia, continuou. - "Se afaste de mim, eu já vou acabar com ela e poderemos conversar."

"Eu não posso permitir isso!" - Matsumoto gritou, tentando ao máximo segurá-lo. - "Ela precisa de ajuda! Um médico!"

A mulher caída no chão tossia sangue violentamente, sua dor aumentando, assim como seu desespero. Ela não podia acabar ali, haviam coisas para serem feitas ainda, como despistar aquele homem. Havia cedido para ele a vida toda e não seria naquele momento que desistiria. Levantou-se, cambaleante e ignorando o casal aos berros bem em frente, correu pela porta até chegar na rua, deixando um rastro de sangue que escorria de suas costas.

"Eu preciso avisá-lo!"

Do lado de dentro, Ichimaru estava se irritando com a namorada, tentando a todo custo se livrar dos braços da mesma sem machucá-la. Ela continuava a tentar segurá-lo e estapeá-lo ao mesmo tempo, deixando lágrimas rolarem livres por seu rosto. Gin nunca fora um homem sentimental, mas aquela visão realmente havia o atordoado. Já até mesmo assassinara famílias, mas ver aquela mulher chorando o deixava com uma enorme ferida no coração. Queria poder ter feito ao menos Matsumoto feliz, mas sabia que era impossível agora que ela sabia de toda a verdade.

"Me desculpe, Rangiku."

Não tendo escolha, acabou por acertar a nuca da ruiva e a mesma caiu desacordada em seus braços. Aspirou o perfume de flores que ela exalava e a deixou no sofá cuidadosamente. Logo saiu da casa, seguindo a valiosa pista que Kino havia deixado para trás, enquanto pegava seu celular.

"Aizen? Temos um problema."

**o.o.o**

**Tempo presente.**

Urahara estava parado vendo Yoruichi cuidar dos ferimentos da mulher com ajuda de Tessai. Estava atento à qualquer movimento do lado de fora da loja, pensando no que fazer. Kino estava sangrando. Com certeza chegariam ali e ligariam os fatos, inclusive sobre Hinamori. Precisava esconder também a menina, antes que invadissem pelos fundos e a assassinassem de vez, sem se importar com qualquer documento relacionado à herança estimada por Aizen.

"Kurosaki-san! Kurosaki-san!" - Gritou, no seu falso tom alegre, logo vendo a cabeça de Ichigo aparecer irritado por uma das portas. - "Ótimo, aí estão todos."

"Não precisava ficar me gritando!" - Ichigo resmungou, vendo o chefe se aproximar. - "O que foi?"

"Temos um problema. Eu quero que esconda a Kuchiki-san e a Hinamori-san no porão e venha junto com os outros para receber mais instruções. Agora."

O ruivo suavizou a expressão, assentindo e correndo para dentro da sala onde estava, contendo sua curiosidade. Saberia de tudo depois, no momento, teria de confiar no homem.

"Gente, me sigam, rápido."

"Ichigo?" - Rukia perguntou, desconfiada, correndo atrás do mesmo, assim como Hinamori e Hitsugaya. - "Ichigo! O que foi?"

Chegando no fim do corredor, o ruivo abriu uma porta camuflada com o piso que havia no chão e olhou para os amigos desconfiados. Suspirou nervoso, não gostava de explicar o que estava acontecendo sendo que nem sabia direito.

"Rukia, Hinamori, entrem aqui e não saiam até eu mandar, entenderam? Eu não posso explicar agora, mas é para a segurança de vocês."

"O que!?" - Rukia exclamou incrédula. - "Mas é claro que não vamos fazer isso! Pode me dar um bom motivo para eu me enfiar naquele porão porque senão eu não vou descer! Nem a Hinamori!"

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas..."

"Não vamos fazer isso! Quer nos matar de medo? Que brincadeira é essa, Ichigo?" - Rukia retrucou imediatamente, batendo o pé fortemente no chão. Hinamori apenas olhava para os amigos apreensiva, não sabia o que fazer.

"Não é brincadeira, merda!" - O ruivo gritou e logo em seguida abraçou bem forte a namorada. Rukia arregalou os olhos azuis, sentindo toda a apreensão do mesmo. Nunca vira Ichigo daquele jeito e não queria nem imaginar os reais motivos para aquilo. Respirando fundo, levantou o rosto e fitou-o nos olhos, séria.

"Cinco minutos e nenhum minuto a mais."

O ruivo assentiu e fez ambas entrarem rapidamente no local, fechando bem o alçapão logo em seguida. Hitsugaya nem mesmo reclamou, saiu apressadamente na direção que vira o amigo chegar até ele antes, não tinha um bom pressentimento. Já estava ciente de todas as ações do suposto comerciante, se ele mandava que escondessem Hinamori, então com certeza não seria nenhuma brincadeira. Ouviu vozes familiares e imediatamente abriu a porta, paralisando logo em seguida.

Estavam todos sentados por toda a sala: Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai e mais duas crianças com os uniformes da loja. No centro, em um futon manchado de sangue, sua mãe respirava com dificuldade e aparentemente corria risco de vida. Estava pálida, quase da cor do próprio futon se o mesmo não estivesse tão sujo. _Com o sangue dela com certeza_, pensou.

"Urahara, explique tudo o que está acontecendo aqui. E não me esconda nada."

**o.o.o**

Um grupo de homens com ternos e óculos escuros conversavam baixo quando um homem alto de chapéu listrado e avental saiu saltitantemente da loja em que vigiavam carregando um grande pacote nas costas. Cogitaram barrar o homem, mas o tamanho dele era tão grande que alguns pensaram em até mesmo sair correndo.

"Finalmente comprei tudo o que precisava para aquela festinha especial! Ohoho!"

"O que faremos?" Perguntou um dos homens, um dos mais baixos e assustados.

"Parece ser somente um cliente. Ignorem." - O mais calmo falou.

O cliente continuou cantarolando e andando felizmente até sumir pela esquina. Os homens soltaram um suspiro de alívio e voltaram a observar o nada, cada um com seus cigarros pela metade. Até um carro preto com os vidros blindados parar enfrente aos mesmo e dele descer Aizen e Ichimaru. Este, não possuía o sorriso matreiro de costume e seus olhos vermelhos estavam bem abertos. Ele emanava raiva por todo o corpo.

"Tenho certeza que aquela idiota fugiu para cá."

Aizen suspirou, fitando a loja com grandes letreiros escritos Urahara Shoten. Seu humor não estava dos melhores, afinal, a polícia não havia encontrado o corpo de sua filha em lugar nenhum, o contrário do que ele havia planejado. Documentos importantes que poderiam condená-lo até mesmo à pena de morte, não só pela a polícia mas também com todas as pessoas da máfia que havia feito parcerias, parcerias bem perigosas.

"Estão achando que podem me enganar. Vamos mostrar do que eu sou capaz. Queimem tudo."

**o.o.o**

O hospital estava tranqüilo como sempre. Ukitake observava as nuvens através da grande janela, se perguntando por onde andaria Unohana. Havia cansado da solidão de um quarto particular e estava em um coletivo, mas que somente ele ocupava, para sua grande frustração. Nem ao menos seu filho mais novo vinha lhe visitar, como era de costume, sempre lhe dando bronca por coisas que não deveria comer enquanto doente. Ichimaru nunca dava as caras. Logo a imagem de uma mulher apareceu pela porta, batendo duas vezes na mesma para anunciar sua presença.

"Jyuushirou-san? Você conseguiu uma companheira de quarto." - Unohana sorriu docemente.

O homem sorriu, pensando no tipo de pessoa que viria lhe fazer companhia por tempo indeterminado. Rezava para que fosse alguém sociável, assim teria como passar o tempo mais depressa. Tagarela do jeito que era, podia passar dias conversando que nem mesmo notaria.

Assim que a maca entrou no quarto, seu coração pareceu parar. Reconhecia-a mesmo que anos se passassem. Um homem grande e moreno a acompanhava, se perguntava quem seria ele. Kino estava toda enfaixada e respirava por um tubo de oxigênio de uma pequena máquina fácil de se carregar junto. Unohana verificou se estava tudo em ordem e saiu do quarto, deixando-o à sós com as duas novas presenças.

Kino abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo seu corpo todo doer dolorosamente. Ela não conseguia nem mesmo se mover! Essas ataduras e aparelhos estavam impedindo que ela pudesse ao menos relaxar um pouco! Espera aí. Piscou duas, três vezes até se dar conta de onde estava, um quarto realmente branco e enjoativo, assim como suas vestes e todas as ataduras que envolviam seu corpo. Tentou levantar-se de repente, mas uma dor aguda em suas costas não permitiu. Até que percebeu que não estava sozinha no recinto.

"Cuidado, não se esforce demais!"

Kino viu Ukitake em uma cama oposta à sua, a encarando preocupado. Esfregou seus olhos e tratou de piscar muitas vezes, para ter certeza de que não era nenhuma alucinação. Não iria se beliscar, toda a dor que já sentia já parecia bem real.

"Jyuushirou...-san?" - A mulher sentiu seu corpo gelar e seu coração parar.

"Há quanto tempo Kino-san!"

Silêncio.

"O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?" - Kino jogou a máscara de oxigênio para longe, aquilo estava a incomodando. Não mais do que a presença do homem ali, mas isso era um mero detalhe.

"Minha saúde piorou novamente e tive que passar uns dias aqui." - O homem riu, colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça. Mas parou de repente, fitando-a seriamente. - "E você? No que se meteu dessa vez?"

Kino se calou e desviou o rosto, não queria dizer que estava daquele jeito por culpa do filho mais velho do homem. E graças àquilo, ela sabia que o seu próprio também a odiava. E seu filho estava na loja Urahara. Seu coração apertou-se horrivelmente e lágrimas invadiram seus olhos. A loja com certeza seria atacada! E por culpa dela! Perderia aliados importantes e seu filho por causa de uma estupidez!

"Kino-san? Está sentindo dor? Vou chamar e enf..."

"Me desculpe!"

Vendo a mulher aos prantos e com as mãos cobrindo sua face, Ukitake não sabia o que dizer ou pensar. Não entendia o que acontecia com ela para poder ajudá-la, ainda mais depois do pedido de desculpas proferido. O que ela queria dizer?

"Pelo o quê?"

"O Toushirou..." - Kino respirou fundo, mordendo seu lábio inferior. - "Ele pode acabar morrendo por minha culpa."

**o.o.o**

Aizen adentrou na loja, seguido por Ichimaru em seu encalce. Ambos fitaram uma mulher morena de logos cabelos roxos sentada logo na porta, observando-os com um sorriso matreiro e até mesmo sedutor.

"Em que posso ajudá-los?"

"Yoruichi-san." - Aizen cumprimentou-a, fazendo uma leve reverência. - "O Kisuke-san está? Temos um assunto importante para tratar com ele."

"Irei chamá-lo."

Yoruichi se levantou e saiu pela porta do canto, com uma plaquinha indicando que era autorizada somente para funcionários e deixando os dois homens a sós. Urahara estava parado no corredor, com a cabeça baixa e os braços cruzados, apenas esperando que ela viesse até ele. A morena enlaçou o braço do mesmo e aproximou seu rosto, tentando adivinhar o que seu companheiro estava pensando.

"Hora de encarar o demônio."

Urahara sorriu, descruzando seus braços e fitando a mulher, com um sorriso enigmático.

"Mal posso esperar por isso."

**o.o.o**

"É aqui."

Um homem de terno colocou-se próximo à uma janela, retirou seus óculos escuros e um isqueiro do bolso. Acendeu um cigarro que estava largado em seu bolso e observou todos os outros homens entorno da loja, todos também com isqueiros em mãos e apenas um com um grande galão laranja. Gasolina. Sinalizou para que todos prestassem atenção e o último começou a despejar o líquido entorno do imóvel e pelas janelas, para que queimassem com mais facilidade. Assim que recebesse um sinal de seu chefe, colocaria fogo em todo o local.

"Agora só teremos que esperar um sinal e mandaremos esses malditos todos para o inferno."

"Que tal esse sinal?"

O homem caiu inconsciente no chão, assim como alguns outros ao verem quatro vultos saírem de duas das janelas abertas. Os homens gritaram em espanto e partiram para cima dos mesmos, mas não conseguiram fazer nada. Foram detidos um a um. Um garotinho de cabelos vermelhos arrepiados divertia-se com seu bastão de baseball, espancando-os loucamente. O homem com a gasolina tentou fugir, mas um rapaz alto de cabelos laranjas chutou seu rosto bem em cheio, quebrando inclusive, seu nariz.

"Esses caras são todos uns fracotes." - Jinta murmurou tristemente, decepcionado por ver todos os capangas de Aizen caídos no chão inconscientes ou tremendo de dor. - "Não deu nem para aquecer."

"Pelo menos a loja está a salvo, seu idiota." - Ichigo murmurou, passando as mãos pelos fios rebeldes.

"E agora, o que faremos?" - Hitsugaya perguntou, colocando o pedaço de madeira que havia encontrado em um dos cantos da loja no chão. Ururu estava parada do seu lado, com luvas de boxe. A garota simplesmente adorava aquele esporte.

"Correr até a Rukia antes que ela faça alguma besteira e saia correndo pela loja gritando." - Ichigo murmurou desanimadamente. Era muito difícil confiar nele apenas uma vez? A vida dela estava em risco!

"Ou que aqueles malditos as achem." - Hitsugaya falou sinistramente, pulando para dentro da janela imediatamente. Ichigo o seguiu e Jinta também, mas não antes de gritar para Ururu limpar toda aquela sujeita, para o desânimo da garota.

**o.o.o**

Rukia andava de um lado para o outro, nervosa. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, estava trancada em um porão junto de sua melhor amiga e aquele porão era muito _estranho_! Afinal, quem pintaria o teto de azul celeste com todas aquelas nuvens e colocaria um cenário desértico por todo o local? E aquelas nuvens pareciam estar se mexendo, ou ela estaria ficando louca!

"Rukia-chan se acalme..." - Hinamori tinha uma enorme gota em sua cabeça.

"Como vou fazer isso? Eu exijo explicações, o que eles não me deram!"

Momo suspirou. Entendia o que a amiga sentia, mas confiava nos meninos. Eles eram seus amigos! Ou melhor, namorados, não oficialmente em seu caso, mas eram! Seu coração batia dolorosamente, mas não tinha coragem de falar aquilo para a amiga. Rukia era realista demais e confundiria seu mau pressentimento com algum início de enfarto, ou alguma outra coisa que geraria um pânico desnecessário.

"Acho que os cinco minutos já se passaram, então podemos subir!"

A Kuchiki não esperou qualquer sinal vindo da amiga, apenas começou a subir as longas escadas rapidamente, aquele lugar estava lhe dando náuseas. Momo suspirou e a seguiu, receosa. Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido à medida que se aproximavam da porta do alçapão, não queria sair daquele porão. Mas também não abandonaria sua amiga em algum provável perigo ou confusão!

Assim que conseguiram sair, visualizaram todos os corredores vazios e em silêncio. Rukia soltou um palavrão e seguiu reto pelo corredor, se chegasse até a entrada da loja poderia procurar com mais calma por alguma alma viva. Afinal, todas as salas estavam conectadas por aquele corredor!

"Sinto muito, mas não nos resta escolha a não ser acabar com você."

Rukia e Momo se entreolharam ao chegar perto da porta, vendo a silhueta de Yoruichi parada logo em frente. Pararam assim que viram Aizen e Ichimaru com uma ara apontada para Urahara e Hinamori sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem. Estava logo atrás do comerciante, que tampava a porta, mas sabia que poderia ser vista a qualquer menor movimento.

"Otou-san..."

Todos viraram-se para as garotas e Yoruichi queria realmente socá-las. Ou Ichigo, que não havia as escondido como mandara. O homem fitou sua filha por alguns segundos e voltou a fitar o dono da loja raivosamente. Urahara o respondeu com um sorriso amarelo, mas que imediatamente sumiu ao vê-lo redirecionar um pouco a mira do revólver, mais exatamente para a menina e sua amiga.

"_Droga!"_

No corredor, Hitsugaya e Ichigo chegavam correndo com Jinta logo atrás, até que viram as mesmas paradas no corredor, Hinamori completamente trêmula e um som que apavorou o menino de cabelos brancos imediatamente. O som de um tiro.

"HINAMORI!"

**Continua.**

**ALELUIA! EU TERMINEI! Só mais dois capítulos e a fic acaba, sim. Eu não vou colocar o epílogo separado do capítulo final, não acho que eu vá fazer algo grande mesmo para vir em um capítulo separado. Acho.**

**Quanto à minha demora, acho que já deu para entender o que aconteceu né? Foi um choque imeeenso quando eu vi TUDO do meu computador simplesmente apagado. E a minha pasta tinha muita coisa, inclusive projetos e one-shots que eu tinha escrito quando não tinha nada pra fazer. Que tragédia.**

**Mas enfim, muito obrigada à todo mundo que me deixou review no cap passado e eu vou responder tudo amanhã, no domingo. Não vou nem citar os nomes porque estou morrendo de pressa e se eu enrolar aqui nas notas finais meus amigos chegam, me seqüestram pra fora de casa e a fic demorará mais um dia pa ser atualizada. Ninguém quer isso, certo?**

**Reviews de aniversário seriam uma boa... Dia 22 do mês passado eu fiz 16 anos! Uau! Me sinto velha e quero minha infância devoltaaa!**

**Enfim, é isso. xD**

**Kissus**


	14. Afraid

**Meu Fantasma**

**_Bleach não me pertence. E só._**

_Todos viraram-se para as garotas e Yoruichi queria realmente socá-las. Ou Ichigo, que não havia as escondido como mandara. O homem fitou sua filha por alguns segundos e voltou a fitar o dono da loja raivosamente. Urahara o respondeu com um sorriso amarelo, mas que imediatamente sumiu ao vê-lo redirecionar um pouco a mira do revólver, mais exatamente para a menina e sua amiga._

_"Droga!"_

_No corredor, Hitsugaya e Ichigo chegavam correndo com Jinta logo atrás, até que viram as mesmas paradas no corredor, Hinamori completamente trêmula e um som que apavorou o menino de cabelos brancos imediatamente. O som de um tiro._

_"HINAMORI!"_

**Capítulo 14 - Afraid**

Momo sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Uma dor aguda invadiu seu peito, memórias vieram com toda a força em sua cabeça, relembrava de toda a sua infância, de como amara aquele homem, era o melhor pai do mundo. Até abandoná-la e logo em seguida, sua mãe fazer o mesmo, por mais que não quisesse. Sentiu-se ser empurrada, mas estava tão trêmula que não contestou; e nem mesmo se assustou. Rukia ao seu lado não sabia o que fazer, estava com ambas as mãos cobrindo a boca e um possível grito que estaria por vir.

"Yoruichi-san!"

Yoruichi estava caída no chão, sobre Hinamori, seu ombro direito sangrando pelo tiro certeiro que recebera no lugar da menina. Em horas como aquela realmente se vangloriava de seus reflexos rápidos, mas talvez precisasse praticar mais um pouco para não ser atingida na próxima vez. Não era sempre que a sorte dava sua bênção e deixava todos vivos.

"Leve-a para longe daqui!"

Rukia assentiu, respirando fundo, porém não conseguia levantar e amparar Momo, que estava mole. Ela sabia como a amiga sentia quando seu pior trauma vinha a tona ao fitar o pai e de certo modo a entendia. Se estivesse no lugar dela, talvez já não tivesse aguentado tanta pressão.

"Urahara, não sabia que era um traidor tão nojento." - Aizen comentou, vendo a Kuchiki tentar levar sua filha para longe, mas sabia que seria em vão. Todos naquele lugar acabariam morrendo mesmo.

"Eu apenas sigo ordens superiores. Não me leve à mal!" - Kisuke respondeu, com um sorriso sarcástico em sua face. Ichimaru cerrou os punhos.

A Kuchiki ainda tentava carregar a amiga, sem resultado. Deu graças aos céus quando viu Toushirou parar ao seu lado e pegar Momo no colo, levantando-se com certa facilidade para alguém tão magro e baixo. Ele fitou Yoruichi e a mulher sinalizou para que corressem logo, bloqueando a porta do corredor com o seu próprio.

"Vamos logo!" - Ichigo gritou, apressando a todos.

"Por que você está envolvido nisso?" - A baixinha aproveitou a presença do namorado ao seu lado, correndo como podia, já que Jinta e Hitsugaya corriam na frente e este ainda carregava Hinamori.

"Eu juro que não sabia dessa parte do emprego quando comecei a trabalhar aqui."

"Era um trabalho de meio-período com um salário bom demais! Você deveria ter desconfiado, seu idiota!"

Ichigo parou de correr, uma veia pulsando em sua testa.

"COMO EU IA SABER? EU PRECISAVA DE DINHEIRO!"

"Parasse de gastar sua mesada com revistas inúteis!"

Os dois que corriam mais à frente também pararam, virando-se para o casal aos berros. Toushirou rolou os olhos e continuou seu caminho, virando por uma porta diferente, onde estava parada Ururu. Ele queria ter ficado e acabado com a raça de seu irmão, mas não era o momento para uma briguinha boba. Muito provavelmente ele estaria armado e o balearia até que seu cérebro escorresse pela janela como nos filmes de terror.

"Ei, eles são sempre assim?" - Jinta perguntou, coçando sua barriga por baixo da blusa.

"Às vezes."

"T-temos que ir logo..." - Ururu falou baixinho, indicando uma saída para fora da casa pela porta, caminho para o cemitério da cidade. – "Vão a-andando... nós iremos logo."

**o.o.o**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Yoruichi praguejou. Lidar com adversários armados era muito mais difícil do que se lembrava. Geralmente ela conseguia nocautear a todos antes mesmo que pensassem em puxar o gatilho, não perdia tempo em meio à conversas bobas como Kisuke fazia. Se perguntava como ainda conseguiam trabalhar juntos.

Ichimaru e Aizen estavam atrás de uma estante, enquanto Urahara e sua parceira de outra, trocando tiros. O homem parecia mais preocupado com seus produtos que quebravam ao serem atingidos do que com a própria vida, o que irritava profundamente os inimigos. Ichimaru arriscou tentar se aproximar para aumentar as chances de acertar um dos dois, mas Yoruichi previu seu movimento e conseguiu acertá-lo no tornozelo. O homem urrou de dor.

"Muito bom, Yoruichi-san! Ah, aquele vaso era tão bonito..."

"Kisuke, depois você lamenta! Temos que dar um jeito de sair dessa situação!"

Urahara parou de atirar, segurando seu chapéu com uma das mãos e olhando para o teto, como se estivesse pensando. Começou a murmurar coisas que a morena não conseguia entender, mas que se durassem por muito mais tempo acabariam fazendo-no levar um soco no meio do rosto.

"Hum.. acho que podemos parar de tentar ganhar tempo."

Falando isso, o loiro assoviou e da porta surgiu um homem usando uma máscara preta, armado, seguido de outros dois. Usavam coletes à prova de balas, mas não eram suficientes para protegê-los dos tiros. Aizen, no susto, atirou em um deles, conseguindo acertá-lo no pescoço, enquanto Ichimaru mirava na janela e pulava pela mesma assim que quebrou o vidro, escapando.

"Não vão fugir!" - Yoruichi gritou, levantando-se de seu esconderijo para correr atrás dos mesmos.

**o.o.o**

"Ótimo, procuram pelas redondezas também. Não deixe que escapem."

Kino estava afundada nos lençóis brancos da cama do hospital, respirando profundamente. Olhava para a janela tristemente, enquanto Ukitake a fitava com um sorriso bondoso. Ela havia se cansado de tentar explicar a situação para o homem, mas este apenas sorria e dizia que acreditava no filho. Talvez ele não houvesse entendido que seu primogênito estava por trás de todo o perigo que o caçula enfrentava!

"Kino-san, eu estou indo." - Tessai falou, observando a mulher com sua feição costumeira. - "Não se preocupe, dará tudo certo."

"Foi o que eu disse." - Ukitake comentou, rindo. Uma veia saltou na testa da mulher, que pegou seu travesseiro e jogou no mesmo com toda a força que tinha. Seus ossos doeram bastante.

"Não é tão simples assim! Aqueles homens são perigosos e-"

"Kino-san." - A mulher parou de gesticular. Ukitake estava sério daquela vez. - "Tente acreditar no Toushirou-kun. Ele sofreu quando você sumiu e não explicou nada do que estava acontecendo na sua vida, foi uma época difícil. Ele já se meteu em muitas brigas pela cor do seu cabelo ou por ser muito sério, mas ele sempre respirou fundo e encarou as dificuldades, mesmo que achasse isso um saco." - Kino abaixou a cabeça, ouvindo. Havia perdido uma parte muito grande do crescimento do filho. - "Ele vai conseguir sair dessa vivo, a pessoa que ele mais estima precisa dele."

A mulher levantou a cabeça novamente, seus cabelos caindo sob sua face. Se não fosse um momento sério, Ukitake teria brincado que ela estava assustadora daquele jeito. Mesmo que fosse mentira.

"Ele já tem uma namorada?"

"Uh? Bem... acho que sim, ele nunca comentou se são namorados, mas acho que eles se gost-"

"NÃÃÃO! Ele é só uma criança, não tem idade para isso!"

Ukitake arregalou seus olhos. Kino parecia realmente brava, ou melhor dizendo, com ciúmes. Não conseguiu evitar uma risada, ela havia desaparecido por anos, mas ainda possuía o sentimento de mãe dentro de si.

"Ele não vai deixar agente de lado por causa disso, hehe."

"Cale a boca."

**o.o.o**

"Hitsugaya-kun, eu já estou bem, pode me soltar."

"Tem certeza?"

Hinamori assentiu com a cabeça e tentou ficar de pé, com uma certa dificuldade. Estava sentindo vertigens e estava sentindo que vomitaria a qualquer momento, mas não poderia abusar do garoto, ele a carregara por muito tempo. Olhou envolta e reconheceu os túmulos, aqueles que sempre passava perto quando ia visitar sua mãe. Fechou os olhos e respirou com dificuldade, não gostava daquele lugar.

"Sua mãe está por aqui perto?"

Não respondeu, apenas seguiu até uma ruela, parando em frente a um pequeno túmulo com flores roxas. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao mesmo e fechou os olhos, rezando, pedindo proteção à sua mãe. Sua cabeça parecia girar, mas não se importava, não iria deixar os amigos preocupados. Ouviu um berro mais ao longe e reconheceu a voz de Rukia, que brigava com Ichigo.

Toushirou a observava, preocupado, sabia que ela não estava bem. Estava pálida e tremia levemente. Ajoelhou-se também e observou a lápide por longos minutos, enquanto a jovem parecia rezar, até que se cansou daquilo e passou um dos braços pelas costas da mesma. Momo abriu os olhos e o fitou, sendo puxada para mais perto até ser envolvida em um abraço.

"Isso vai acabar logo, eu prometo."

Momo começou a tremer, aquilo era o que mais queria acreditar.

"Pode não parecer, mas o Urahara-san deve estar acostumado com esse tipo de situação, ele não vai perder tão facilmente. O Ichigo trabalha lá e é o mais calmo de todos nós!" - O jovem completou, apontando para o ruivo.

Ichigo, ao longe, discutia com Rukia, esta mandando que ele falasse baixo em um local de respeito e oração, porém o ruivo não se importava com aquele fato e parecia apenas falar mais alto de acordo com o que a baixinha reclamava. Hinamori começou a ria diante da cena, atraindo a atenção do casal.

"Pelo menos você serviu para alguma coisa." - A Kuchiki murmurou, acenando para a amiga. Ichigo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Como assim??"

"Você fez a Hinamori se acalmar um pouco com toda essa estupidez!"

O ruivo cerrou os punhos e contou mentalmente até dez. Por mais que amasse a baixinha à sua frente, sua vontade de estrangulá-la chegava a ultrapassar o sentimento algumas vezes. Estava se preparando para voar encima do pescoço da mesma ao avistar um vulto atrás da mesma e arregalar seus olhos.

**o.o.o**

"Quem diria que eles chamariam a polícia." - Ichimaru esbravejou, correndo o mais rápido que podia, tendo Aizen ao seu encalce.

"Era uma armadilha desde o início." - O homem murmurou, pegando seu celular e discando rapidamente alguns números, sendo atendido rapidamente. - "Tousen. Onde ela está?"

"_Estão escondidos no cemitério faz alguns minutos._"

Aizen sorriu de canto, indicando uma ruela para Ichimaru, aumentando sua velocidade para chegar ao destino mais rapidamente.

"Dê um jeito nas crianças que estão com ela."

"_Certo._"

"Para onde estamos indo, Aizen?"

"Para o cemitério, o mais rápido possível."

**o.o.o**

"RUKIA!" - Ichigo gritou, agarrando a jovem e jogando ambos ao chão.

Parado à frente do mesmo, Tousen estava com uma arma em mãos; não se movia, não parecia enxergar, mas de alguma forma parecia saber exatamente onde cada um dos quatro se encontravam. Rukia se esqueceu de xingar o ruivo ao ver o mesmo, sua respiração parecia estar falhando gravemente.

"Desculpem, mas a brincadeira acaba aqui."

Hitsugaya sussurrou para que Hinamori corresse e pegou uma das vassouras que estavam jogadas pelo cemitério, correndo na direção do Kaname. Segurava a mesma como se fosse uma espada, mas não gritava ou dava passos pesados, o homem perceberia sua presença muito facilmente. Para sua surpresa, ele virou-se em sua direção e estendeu a arma, atirando várias vezes. Não teve escolha a não ser desviar rapidamente, enfiando-se no meio de vários túmulos, na esperança de não ser atingido.

Hinamori gritou, agachando-se e apoiando sua testa nos joelhos, assustada demais para se mover ou fugir. Além do que, não podia perder seus amigos ali, nunca se perdoaria! Tousen mirou a arma na direção de Ichigo, este pegou Rukia no colo e correu para se esconder também, enquanto tentava acalmar a baixinha.

Rukia não estava tão assustada quanto Hinamori e tentava desesperadamente se acalmar para ajudar a amiga a correr para longe dali. Não queria deixar os dois garotos sozinhos com aquele estranho perigoso, mas eles sabiam se virar e se mostraram mais corajosos do que ela poderia imaginar. Acenou com a cabeça para Ichigo, indicando que estava melhor e correu na direção de Momo, insistindo para que a mesma se levantasse.

"Vamos Hina-chan, se ficarmos aqui só vamos atrapalhar!"

"Não!"

Ichigo correu para longe enquanto Hitsugaya se mantinha abaixado, desviando de um tiro por pouco. O ruivo sinalizou e ambos avançaram para cima do homem, que recuou mas continuou com a arma empunhada firmemente. Toushirou bateu com toda a força que possuía na mão do mesmo e o revólver foi para longe, mas Tousen apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça e se colocou em posição de luta.

"Eles estão pedindo pra sairmos daqui!"

Ichigo levou um chute na barriga, ficando sem ar por alguns minutos. Caiu no chão, se contorcendo de dor, sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca. Toushirou avançou, tentando socar o rosto de Tousen, este desviava e tentava contra-atacar, mas o garoto prestava atenção em todos os seus movimentos e os bloqueava.

"Hinamori, vamos logo!" - Rukia estava se desesperando.

"_Você é o tesouro do papai e da mamãe. Vamos ser felizes para sempre._" - As palavras do pai invadiam a cabeça da menina com toda a força.

Hitsugaya não sabia se tentava nocautear o homem ou correr e ajudar Rukia a levar Hinamori para longe. A aflição da Kuchiki estava começando a lhe desesperar também e sua concentração iria para o inferno com aquilo. Tousen percebeu o conflito interno do oponente e lhe passou uma rasteira, pisoteando seu braço esquerdo com toda a força, quando ele foi ao chão.

"_Não tenha medo Momo, o papai está aqui._"

Hitsugaya soltou um grito, seu braço havia quebrado. Hinamori levantou a cabeça para olhar o menino e se levantou, tentando correr na direção do mesmo, porém foi impedida por Rukia. Não ouvia o que a amiga dizia, apenas a imagem dos dois amigos caídos diante do homem, que se virava para trás, estava presente em sua mente.

Até que reparou que Tousen se curvava para duas pessoas, explicando algo que não conseguia compreender. Mas sabia muito bem quem eram os dois homens. Aizen e Ichimaru estavam ali, respirando aceleradamente pela corrida, mas com sorrisos maldosos ao fitá-la. Momo apertou o braço de Rukia com força, que não havia entendido até então quem havia chegado ali.

"Essa não..." - Ela murmurou, vendo Ichimaru apontar uma arma para a cabeça de Hitsugaya e Tousen recuperar a sua para apontar para Ichigo, friamente. - "Hinamori, corre, por favor!"

Momo não queria correr, queria gritar para que todos ouvissem e salvassem seus amigos. O braço do Hitsugaya estava horrível! Inchava cada vez mais, para seu horror, o garoto não desmanchava a cara de dor, misturada com um forte ódio do irmão... Ele iria acabar morrendo!

Seu coração parou quando Rukia se colocou à sua frente, com os braços abertos, impedindo que Aizen se aproximasse da filha. Este franziu o cenho e agarrou o pescoço da Kuchiki sem dó algum, apertando-o cada vez mais forte. Ela tentava se manter forte e respirando, mas seu pescoço era comprimido cada vez mais... a dor era tamanha que tentou afrouxar o aperto com as próprias mãos, mas Sousuke era forte.

"P-pare!" - Momo falou, com os olhos arregalados, seu desespero aumentando juntamente com o sorriso maníaco da cara de Aizen. - "Não a mate! Me leve no lugar, mas não faça nada com ela!"

Aizen parecia não ouvir, continuava a degolar a Kuchiki. Hinamori cerrou o punho, se não fizesse nada perderia as pessoas mais importantes para si novamente. A imagem de sua mãe lhe veio à mente, quando ela contava sua história favorita, quando lhe abraçava e dizia que lhe amava... Aquilo lhe dava forças. Se perdesse seus amigos, perderia a felicidade que reconquistara depois do que pareceu uma longa eternidade.

"_Esse homem não é mais o meu pai._" - Pensou, correndo na direção do mesmo e se atirando contra o braço que degolava Rukia, surpreendendo Aizen e o fazendo soltar a jovem. A Kuchiki caiu desacordada.

"Então você resolveu me enfrentar." - O homem falou, um tom incrivelmente sinistro em sua voz. Atirou Hinamori contra um dos túmulos, esta engasgando diante da dor repentina em suas costas. - "Mas não adianta. Você vai morrer e eu vou poder colocar as mãos naquele dinheiro! Sua mãe se recusava a usar aquela fortuna imensa, falando que era tudo para o seu futuro... 100 milhões de ienes para uma menininha medrosa e sem futuro!"

Aizen avançava na direção de Hinamori, que tentava se levantar e pensar em alguma coisa. Ao menos ainda não haviam atirado em seus amigos. Sentiu o pai segurar seu pescoço com as duas mãos e levantá-la do chão, a dor e a agonia de não poder respirar direito eram horríveis. Desviou seu olhar para Toushirou, ele a fitava com desespero, provavelmente tentaria escapar do irmão, mesmo que levasse um tiro na cabeça. Ela não queria aquilo, não aguentaria vê-lo morrer!

"Nem pense em se mover."

Aizen arregalou seus olhos ao sentir o cano frio de uma arma em sua nuca e a voz de Yoruichi atrás de si, acompanhada de Jinta e Ururu. Hinamori olhou para o lado e viu Urahara, Tessai e uma grande equipe de policiais cercando-os. Surpreendentemente, Byakuya amparava Rukia, massageando seu pescoço e a abraçando de forma protetora.

"Largue a menina lentamente e não tente fazer nada ou eu atiro."

O homem praguejou, soltando a filha aos poucos, Hinamori aliviada por poder respirar normalmente. O contato das mãos com seu pescoço sumiu aos poucos e ela correu para onde Hitsugaya estava sentado, segurando seu braço quebrado com força. Sentiu seus olhos cheios d'água e abraçou o rapaz, ignorando o urro de dor do mesmo ao ser apertado.

"Você está vivo, está vivo!"

"Coloque as mãos atrás da cabeça, Aizen!" - Yoruichi gritou, observando o homem obedecê-la lentamente.

"Urahara..." - Ele falou, cerrando os dentes. - "Você era policial?"

O loiro apertou as algemas no pulso do Ichimaru e sorriu de lado ironicamente, abrindo o leque e tampando a parte visível de seu rosto.

"Agente duplo, digamos assim."

"Andando!" - Yoruichi gritou. - "Você está preso."

A polícia se moveu rapidamente e logo os três homens estavam algemados e devidamente colocados para irem para a delegacia. Urahara avisou que a ambulância estava a caminho, mas Hinamori não largava Hitsugaya. Ela estava tremendo.

"Ei, fica calma. Já acabou."

Hinamori largou o jovem aos poucos, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, não sabia se conseguiria acreditar naquilo. Seu estômago revirava, sentia que iria vomitar a qualquer momento. Seu corpo todo doía incrivelmente, como se houvesse sido surrada.

"Eu não consigo acreditar..." - Murmurou, vendo seu pai com um olhar completamente diferente, raivoso, por detrás do vidro da viatura dos policiais. - "Ele não me deixaria tão facilmente... Deixaria?"

**Continua.**

**Finalmente terminei depois de duas semanas de pura correria, lotada de provas, trabalhos, coreografias pra montar, ensaios, deveres, etc. Entrei de férias nesse dia 10 e primeiro tirei um bom cochilo pra recuperar os meses de sono perdidos pra terminar bem esse primeiro semestre, se eu fosse mal era adeus The Sims 3, adeus computador, adeus fanfics então.**

**O próximo capítulo será o último! =O E pra quem gosta da fic, não fique triste que eu tenho outras duas fics em andamento e planejo colocar as duas no site... Aiaiai, pior que pelos cálculos e resumos que estou fazendo... Vão ser longas, as duas xD Oh shit! Mais dor de cabeça dobrada para me azucrinar.**

**Alguém vai no Anime Friends? Eu vou dia 17, finalmente consegui convencer minha mãe a me deixar ir! Emoção suprema! Provavelmente vou andar com alguma plaquinha me identificando, se alguém me ver, pode falar 'oi' que eu não mordo, eu acho xD**

**Reviews: **_Danipj, Hina-chan, Haruno Hinata, Sayumii, Taiyoo Shinda, _**Muito obrigada por comentarem! E tem mais gente que lê que eu sei, mas enfim, não vou reclamar. Respondo as reviews pela manhã, sem falta.**

**Kissus**


	15. Peace

**Meu Fantasma**

_Bleach não me pertence. E só._

**Capítulo 15 - Peace**

O sinal tocou, estridente, fazendo os alunos suspirarem de alívio por mais um dia letivo acabado. A multidão era grande, muitos corriam, outros paravam no caminho para comentarem alguma coisa, seguindo seus respectivos ritmos. Em meio à isso tudo, um grande grupo de alunos, com os cabelos das mais variadas cores, conversavam, parados embaixo de uma árvore, rindo alto e chamando a atenção de todos.

"Aquele professor não tem jeito! É a terceira bronca que ele leva do diretor só nessa semana!"

"Seria bom se o demitissem, odeio as aulas dele."

"Concordo!"

"Ah não, poderia entrar alguém pior!"

Uma garota parou em frente ao grupo, observando com um sorriso doce todos comentarem sobre o professor e suas aulas. O mais próximo do grupo, um baixinho de cabelos brancos e espetados olhava para o céu tediosamente, coçando um dos ouvidos com o dedo mindinho. O outro braço estava enfaixado, o que o deixava nervoso.

"Hitsugaya-kun."

Ele se virou para trás e abriu um discreto sorriso ao visualizar Hinamori, que apenas possuía ataduras no pescoço, para lhe tampar as marcas dos acontecimentos da semana passada. Parou de limpar o ouvido e a abraçou com o braço forte, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios da mesma. Momo corou fortemente, estava adorando toda aquela atenção, mas ainda morria de vergonha com as demonstrações de posse do novo namorado na frente de todos.

"Conseguiu marcar as datas das provas que você perdeu?"

"Sim!" - Ela respondeu, assumindo uma feição determinada. - "Mas tenho inveja de você, Shiro-chan, que conseguiu fazer todas em um único dia e ainda tirou notas ótimas."

Ele fechou a cara diante do apelido, sentia-se como uma criança quando era chamado daquela forma! Iria retrucar se não houvesse reparado que Momo olhava para o chão apreensiva, segurando sua mochila com força, os ombros arqueados. Suspirou. Estava daquela forma desde que o pai havia sido preso e toda a confusão se acalmou. Havia sido um choque muito grande para ela.

**Uma semana atrás.**

Rukia estava sentada em um banco branco com listras verdes escuras no corredor do hospital, assistindo os enfermeiros e médicos andando para todos os lados, alguns calmamente, outros extremamente desesperados. Havia uma porta logo em frente, estava fechada e era o que a deixava mais frustrada. Unohana entrara para examinar sua amiga e não saíra até então. Hitsugaya havia ido visitar o pai e a mãe logo depois de ter o braço enfaixado, assim como ela que recebeu um curativo simples no pescoço.

"_Eu podia ter morrido..._" - Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha.

"Ei, Rukia!"

A morena virou-se na direção do chamado e sorriu de canto ao ver um ruivo alto correr na sua direção. Ichigo realmente chamava a atenção com aquele cabelo colorido e por mais que ele afirmasse que era natural, era difícil de acreditar. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e suspirou, limpando as gotas de suor. O hospital ficava um pouco distante de sua casa, principalmente quando percorria todo o caminho a pé.

"Você demorou."

"Tive que passar em casa depois do trabalho pra poder trocar de roupa, eu estava um trapo!"

Rukia cruzou os braços, sorrindo divertida.

"Só por hoje eu te perdôo."

O Kurosaki riu sarcasticamente, se aproximando da baixinha e beijando levemente seus lábios. Naquela semana turbulenta, mal tivera tempo para aproveitar com ela e ainda perderam provas importantes. Podia ver perfeitamente todos estudando apavorados, como se o mundo fosse acabar durante a próxima semana toda. Não seria fácil.

"Como a Hinamori está?" - Perguntou, vendo Rukia baixar o olhar. Mau sinal.

"Depois que desmaiou nos braços do Hitsugaya, não acordou mais. Unohana-sensei disse que é normal, todas as vezes que ela sofre uma grande pressão emocional ela fica cansada assim, muitas vezes acaba contraindo alguma doença leve."

"Não é a primeira vez que ela fica assim?" - O ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Não. Quando a mãe dela morreu, ela ficou em estado grave por três dias. Foi difícil."

Ichigo ficou em silêncio, pensando no que dizer. Não havia nada, para ser franco. Hinamori era uma pessoa muito frágil pelo que podia perceber e muito dependente de outras pessoas. Estava começando a entender porque Rukia era tão preocupada e super-protetora com a menina.

"Oe, Kurosaki." - O ruivo se virou, dando de cara com Hitsugaya, aparentemente bem nervoso.

"Toushirou!" - O garoto fechou mais ainda a cara, se sentando também no banco. - "O que foi?"

"Meu braço está doendo. Fui ver meu pai e encontro a minha mãe e ele jogando coisas um no outro!" - Ele cobriu metade da face com uma das mãos, surpirando bem fundo. - "Eles não entendem que não podem fazer isso! Parecem duas crianças!"

"Seus pais estão hospedados no mesmo quarto?" - Rukia arqueou uma sobrancelha. - "Achei que seu pai estivesse de caso com a Unohana-sensei."

"É um quarto para várias pessoas." - Hitsugaya deu de ombros.

Imediatamente todos encerraram a conversa assim que Unohana saiu do quarto, séria, parando em frente à Rukia, anotando coisas em sua prancheta. Todos observaram a médica com as respirações quase falhando, a médica não era do tipo de quem fazia suspense quando as coisas estavam bem. Assim que entregou o que escrevia para uma enfermeira que passava, a mulher se virou para os três e suspirou.

"Fisicamente, Hinamori-san está bem. Mas mentalmente... Ela sofreu sérios traumas dessa vez, parecia tão amedrontada!"

Toushirou bufou, levantando-se e ignorando as outras recomendações que a médica fazia à Kuchiki. Adentrou no quarto lentamente, correndo os olhos verdes pelo aposento até ver Hinamori encolhida em sua cama, abraçando fortemente as cobertas e o travesseiro, as bochechas molhadas. Doía seu coração vê-la daquela maneira e sabia que se não ficasse o máximo de tempo possível ao seu lado aquele estado só pioraria.

Bateu na porta levemente para anunciar que estava entrando e Momo deu um pulo, arregalou seus olhos e olhou tremulamente para a porta. A garota suspirou um pouco ao ver quem era, mas continuou apertando as cobertas fortemente. Observou Hitsugaya se sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama e fitá-la seriamente, um olhar triste ao ver todo o medo que preenchia a garota.

"Não fica assim." - O garoto falou, passando a mão levemente pelo rosto da garota, que fechou os olhos com o contato. - "Tudo acabou."

Hinamori balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados.

"Quem garante que ele não vai fugir da prisão para tentar me matar novamente?"

Hitsugaya bufou, sentando-se ao pé da cama, segurando ambos os braços da menina e afastando-os das cobertas, vendo que Hinamori parecia apavorada com aquele ato.

"Eu, a Rukia, o Ichigo, todos nós."

"Vocês quase morreram por minha culpa, Hitsugaya-kun." - Momo falou, com lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Você salvou a vida da Rukia. Criou coragem e o enfrentou de frente."

A jovem desviou o olhar, suavizando um pouco a expressão amedrontada. Realmente, não sabia como criara coragem para enfrentar o pai e salvar Rukia. Não queria ver a amiga morrer, mas seu medo era maior do que todos os outros sentimentos quando estava na presença do homem.

"Você tem que ser corajosa como naquela hora, Hinamori. E se não conseguir, não fique assim. Me chame e eu te protejo."

A jovem continuou com a cabeça virada para outra direção, fazendo Hitsugaya perder a paciência e segurar o rosto da mesma, forçando-a a olhar para ele. Ele parecia realmente sério, os olhos verdes bem abertos e atentos a qualquer expressão feita pela Momo.

"Ninguém está te culpando por isso. Está tudo bem!" - Completou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça como se perguntasse se Hinamori entendera e a mesma assentiu, se jogando em sua direção e abraçando-o forte. Toushirou imediatamente correspondeu ao abraço, afagando os cabelos sedosos e desalinhados. - "Logo você vai sair daqui e poderemos volta pra rotina normal." - Hinamori assentiu novamente.

**Tempo presente.**

"Vamos embora? Já ficamos o dia inteiro presos naquela sala de aula." - Hitsugaya falou, emburrado, olhando para Ichigo e tentando atrair a atenção do mesmo.

Vez ou outra seu olhar acabava caindo sobre Kira. O garoto parecia realmente decepcionado ao ver que Hinamori havia arranjado um namorado e ainda tentava conversar com a mesma sobre certos assuntos que colocavam sua vida em risco extremo. Toushirou nunca admitia seu ciúmes, alegava que apenas se mantinha atento as "más influências" de outros colegas sobre Momo, nada demais.

"Vou chamar a Rukia-chan."

A Kuchiki parecia mais energética do que nunca, dava toda a atenção necessária à amiga e tratava de ajudá-la com a matéria perdida, mesmo que fosse pouca. Aquilo confortava Hinamori, mesmo que a culpa que sentia ainda fosse grande. Logo estavam os quatro andando normalmente pela rua, observando as pessoas passarem, chamando um pouco de atenção devido aos machucados de todos; Ichigo estava se recuperando mais rapidamente do que todos, mas ainda sustentava alguns band-aids no rosto.

Foi quando ouviram um barulho de moto bem próximo. Viraram-se e se depararam com o veículo parado bem ao lado do grupo, com uma mulher de longos cabelos brancos vestida em um sobre-tudo também branco retirando o capacete. Kino também estava se recuperando rapidamente, havia saído do hospital em apenas dois dias, mesmo tendo uma costela quebrada.

"Yo garotada!"

"Kino-san!" - Momo a cumprimentou formalmente, sorrindo ao ver a mulher. - "Já fazem alguns dias que não nos víamos."

"É verdade!" - Ela riu, dando de ombros. Hitsugaya sentiu um grande alívio ao ver a mãe tão bem disposta e alegre. - "Byakuya resolveu todos os meus problemas com a polícia e agora estou livre!"

"Nii-sama tem trabalhado bastante..." - Rukia murmurou. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia compreender os casos em que o irmão trabalhava.

"Mas enfim," - Kino recomeçou, passando as mãos nos cabelos e suspirando, com um sorriso desanimado no rosto. - "Vim me despedir."

Todos arregalaram os olhos, exceto Hitsugaya. Ele sentia que ela partiria novamente, nunca seria uma mãe normal, presente em sua vida. Silenciosamente abaixou o olhar, não iria protestar muito menos começar a chorar. Era a escolha dela e ele tinha que respeitá-la.

"Eu só não fui presa com a condição de nunca mais pisar aqui na cidade. Consegui um trabalho em um lugar um pouco distante, mas acho que vou conseguir me acostumar."

Hinamori silenciosamente observou namorado pelo canto do olho e vendo-o cabisbaixo e quieto daquele jeito fez com que um grande sorriso se abrisse em sua face. Ela sempre soube que ele se importava muito com os familiares e amigos, por mais que fosse fechado e reclamão, aquele era apenas o jeito dele de ser.

"Toushirou!" - Kino chamou, atraindo a atenção do jovem. Soltou uma risada leve e passou a mão pelos cabelos do filho, arrancando uma cara emburrada do mesmo. - "Venha me visitar. E não faça essa cara, pra cidade onde eu vou tem muitas fazendas que vendem melancias, vamos poder comer até estourar!"

"Argh!" - Hitsugaya gruniu, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem diante de tantos olhares voltados para si. Ichigo e Rukia estavam achando a cena comovente, mas ao mesmo tempo hilária. - "Só vou te visitar se você parar de fumar, você fede a cigarro."

Silêncio. Kino colocou uma das mãos no rosto e começou a rir baixinho, ligando sua moto novamente. "Claro, vou me esforçar ao máximo. Vou me cuidar, não se preocupe. Kuchiki, agradeça ao seu irmão por mim." E, acelerando a marcha, partiu sem olhar para trás, apenas acenando e deixando marcada na mente dos jovens os cabelos brancos ao vento.

**

* * *

**

Matsumoto odiava aquele cheiro, provavelmente precisaria de semanas de molho em uma banheira bem confortável para conseguir tira-lo. Ignorava as cantadas e assovios, caminhava tremulamente seguindo um policial, até uma ala em que as portas das celas já não eram mais grades e sim espessas portas de concreto. Seu estômago embrulhou. Se perguntava por quanto tempo ele ficaria ali, definhando em um dos cantos, se ao sair seria uma pessoa melhor, se voltaria para o seu lado... Era uma esperança falsa e ela sabia.

"Você tem 10 minutos."

Despertou de seus pensamentos ao ver uma das portas serem abertas para uma pequena sala de paredes brancas e forrada com tatame, para encontrar Ichimaru vestido em um macacão branco no fundo da sala, lendo um livro. Ele não sorria. Levantou o rosto e fitou a ruiva adentrando na sua nova "morada", a única coisa colorida e com vida naquele lugar fétido.

"Ran-chan... Estava esperando pela sua visita." - Ichimaru falou, abrindo seu costumeiro sorriso e deixando o livro de lado. A ruiva abaixou a cabeça, aquilo era demais para ela.

Matsumoto sentiu Ichimaru andar entorno de si, lentamente, passando as mãos por seus longos cabelos, sua cintura... Até que foi envolvida em um abraço e não aguentou mais. As lágrimas corriam livremente. Apertou-o forte contra si, como se quisesse sufocá-lo. Ele merecia, afinal.

"Por quê, Gin? Por quê você fez aquelas coisas?"

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, aproveitando apenas o abraço. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mostrando a incomum cor vermelha.

"Eu nunca quis fazer nada na vida até encontrar o Aizen. Ele tinha uma determinação tão grande..."

Matsumoto apertou mais os olhos. Aizen, como detestava aquele homem. Ele havia feito uma reviravolta muito grande não somente em sua vida, mas na de seus amigos também. Se pudesse colocaria a prisão abaixo, mas falaria umas poucas e boas para ele.

"Nós nunca mais poderemos ficar juntos como antigamente..." - Ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei." - Gin afirmou, se afastando poucos centímetros da mulher, o suficiente para sentir o hálito delicioso dela. - "Me esqueça, Rangiku. Talvez eu nunca mais saia daqui."

"Eu sei." - Matsumoto respirou fundo e secou as lágrimas, o barulho da porta da cela sendo aberta novamente. Hora de ir. - "Mas vai ser impossível, Gin."

Virando-se, sem se despedir ou pronunciar outra palavra, andou até a saída e observou com o canto do olho o guarda trancafiar novamente Ichimaru, enquanto ele continuava a observá-la com um sorriso diferente no rosto, um sorriso triste e verdadeiro.

"Digo o mesmo." - Foi o que ouviu-o dizer antes de se dirigir até a saída.

**

* * *

**

"Byakuya-san! Que honra em vê-lo! Mas se procura pelo seu cunhado, ele já saiu!" - Urahara falou alegremente.

Byakuya fechou mais a cara ao ouvir o tom alegre e irônico do homem no galpão da loja. Só visitava aquele lugar quando era estritamente necessário e ainda achava que era demais. Duas pessoas adentraram no recinto logo atrás de si, cumprimentando Kisuke com a cabeça.

"Pelo que vejo a visita é importante..." - Urahara ficou sério, sorrindo de lado. - "Um advogado famoso e um detetive poderoso me visitando no mesmo dia... O que desejam, senhores?"

O homem se posicionou ao lado do Kuchiki, coçando a nunca desajeitadamente. Soltou uma risada lenta e demorada, enquanto sua outra mão repousava dentro da abertura do kimono florido. Ao seu lado estava Nanao, parecendo apreensiva.

"Mesmo que aquele homem esteja na prisão, ele era apenas uma parte muito pequena. Logo irão aparecer pessoas piores. Continuaremos a contar com a sua ajuda, isso é claro, se você quiser continuar solto."

Urahara fechou seu leque com força, abriu uma gaveta do caixa e retirou um grande envelope. Não o abriu, apenas colocou-o sobre o balcão e o homem o pegou, retirando os papéis e passando os olhos por cada um. Byakuya continuava imóvel.

"Puxa.. é mesmo muita informação! Vou ter mesmo muito trabalho a fazer por muito tempo..."

Nanao respirou fundo, segurando com força a pasta que carregava nos braços. Urahara possuia uma presença intrigante, ela se sentia estranhamente atraída por aquele sorriso, como se pudesse realmente confiar naquele homem. Mas ele era apenas um espião, que trabalhava para dois lados de uma relação conflitosa: o mercado negro e a polícia. Ainda sim, se sentia na obrigação de agradecê-lo.

"U-Urahara-san..." - Começou, baixinho. Todos, com exceção de Byakuya, se viraram para fitá-la. - "Muito obrigada... Pelo que fez pela Momo."

"Ora, mas não foi nada! Era apenas a minha obrigação..."

Nanao assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo achando aquela resposta muito vaga e sem sentimento. Mas resolveu ignorar aquele fato, afinal, ele havia salvado a vida de sua prima. E ela, o que fez? Ficou escondida, analisando as pistas que seu chefe lhe entregava, procurando algo concreto que pudesse servir como prova suficiente para mandar Aizen para a prisão de uma vez por todas. Apenas isso.

"Ah, sim. Espero que reforçem a quantidade de policiais na prisão. Aizen é um homem louco que faria de tudo para conseguir seu desejo, não se esqueçam."

**

* * *

**

Hitsugaya andava lentamente pelas ruas segurando um pacote por baixo do braço direito. Quando perguntou à Rukia sobre a localização de Hinamori, ela respondeu com um sorriso triste. Virou mais duas quadras e chegou ao seu destino, vendo com certa raiva o cemitério. Se aquele lugar já era mórbido, depois do acontecido parecia ainda pior. Assim que passou pelo portão do mesmo avistou a silhueta de Momo, abaixada em frente ao túmulo de Hinamori Mimi.

"De certa forma era lógico que você estaria aqui." - Falou, se aproximando.

Hinamori arregalou os olhos e se virou para a direção da voz, enxugando os olhos molhados rapidamente com as costas das mãos. Levantou-se e mostrou um sorriso triste, até o garoto se aproximar o suficiente para conversarem baixinho.

"Precisava ficar perto dela."

Hitsugaya assentiu e a abraçou com o braço livre - tanto do pacote como das incômodas faixas. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, admirando a lápide negra, pensando e tudo que havia acontecido... Até que Hinamori levantou sua cabeça e passou a admirar as poucas nuvens, com uma expressão serena no rosto.

"Eu não vou mais deixar o passado me prender. Já passou da hora de crescer e seguir em frente. Ela não iria gostar de mer ver nessa depressão pra sempre."

"Todo mundo vai te dar apoio." - Ele comentou, aproximando seu rosto do da jovem para poder beijá-la. Momo aceitou o gesto de bom grado e o abraçou bem forte na cintura. Deixou que ele explorasse sua boca intensamente até que se afastou e lhe estendeu um pacote marrom. Aceitou-o curiosa, abrindo com cuidado até que percebeu o seu conteúdo: Um livro. Mas não era um livro qualquer, era O Fantasma da Ópera.

"Já que o seu antigo se perdeu... Não é bom ficar dependente do passado, mas também não é bom esquecê-lo de vez."

Momo assentiu fortemente com a cabeça e abraçou o livro com vontade. Seu amor por aquela história nunca mudaria. Suas bochechas se esquentaram ao pensar que Toushirou conquistava cada vez mais espaço no seu coração. Com isso em mente, abriu um grande sorriso e deixou um riso fraco escapar.

"Melhor começar a pensar no futuro, certo?" - Vendo-o acentir com um charmoso sorriso de lado, acrescentou: - "Com você incluído nele, certo?"

"Obviamente." - Toushirou respondeu, puxando Momo pra um abraço apertado, fazendo-a rir.

"Eu te amo."

**Fim.

* * *

**

**O quê...? **The end? Jura? Bom, na verdade **não. **Tem o epílogo ainda que esse sim eu espero contar como final legal e digno de fazer todo mundo gostar muito dele. Não sei o que dizer desse final, mas é a segunda vez que eu reescrevo ele e fiquei com medo de deixar a última cena melosa, aí nem entrei em tantos detalhes! (desesperada). E se vocês já estão preparando as tochas e garfos achando que vou demorar outra década com o epílogo se enganam, já escrevi a metade dele, mas agora estou terminando outros dois capítulos de outras duas fics novas.

Uma eu já começei a postar no site e quem quiser acompanhar me deixaria muito feliz. Se chama **Opostos** e ainda está no segundo capítulo, de muitos. Até o final do ano eu começo também **Predestinados** e passo as minhas últimas férias enlouquecida com fanfics. Isso é que é vida. (?)

Reviews: **Sayumii, Danipj, Greicy Kelly, Hina-chan e Vampire Lena. **Muito obrigada pelas reviews, gente 8D

Enfim, até o próximo... o verdadeiro fim. (cries)

Kissus.


	16. Epílogo: Uma tarde no Festival Cultural

**Meu fantasma**

**Descrição: **Uma paixão por algo irreal, um dia, pode ter um significado. Ela nunca imaginou que seu fascínio pelo Fantasma da Ópera lhe trouxesse um amor de tirar o fôlego.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach e o Fantasma da Ópera não me pertencem e dá pra perceber, eu nunca faria algo bom assim.

**Epílogo: Uma tarde no Festival Cultural**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Ok, eu vou realmente surtar. Mas que diabos de festival cultural é esse?? Alunos vestidos com cosplay, levando comics e mangás para todos os lados e em uma quantidade tão absurda que é difícil até de respirar aqui! Não adianta muito tentar aproveitar esse horário de folga, já que a minha sala ficou encarregada de fazer uma peça de teatro. Que eu fui contra em encenar desde o início, aliás.

Que eu me lembre os festivais eram voltados para a cultura japonesa no geral... não nos _mangás_. Se eu for contar o número de Sakura's que vi aqui, meu cérebro vai travar. Como eu queria que essa correria toda parasse... Os eventos principais ainda não começaram, por isso todo mundo está correndo pra todos os lados. Inclusive estou sozinho, nessa lojinha de dango dos alunos do primeiro ano. Tô me sentindo velho aqui e não é por causa da cor do meu cabelo. Afinal, já estou no terceiro ano e logo vou me formar. Puxa, como o tempo voa...

"Aqui, mais uma xícara de chá, senhor!" - A menina que me entregou o chá estava vestida de neko e corava toda vez que passava perto de mim... Sinto muito menina, já tenho namorada e se ela te ver vai te matar. E se eu a visse também ficaria muito feliz.

"Ei, Toushirou!"

Oh, quem diria, gente conhecida. Ichigo, Rukia e Renji, vestidos de um jeito bem estranho também. E não são as fantasias da nossa peça.

"Por onde vocês todos andaram?"

"Ajudando coisas finais da peça, coisa que alguém não quis ajudar também." - Puxa, quem seria Kuchiki? É alguém que está atrás de mim pra você estar olhando com tanta intensidade na minha direção? Rolei os olhos.

"Oe Rukia, vamos aproveitar a nossa folga e comermos aqui também. Ichigo, me pede um dango."

"Tem razão.. Ichigo, quero três espetinhos de dango!"

O Kurosaki tinha mesmo muita paciência pra aguentar os caprichos do Abarai e da Kuchiki. Ele se levantou e foi até o balcão resmungando baixo! Isso é de certa forma incrível, pra quem já brigou tanto no passado! E essa roupa de samurai não ajuda.

"Que raios de roupa é essa, Renji?"

"Shinigamis. Todos do clube de kendô estão usando."

Nessas horas agradeço de não estar em nenhum clube... A Kuchiki está com um cosplay de Sadako. Provavelmente obra do clube de leitura, que fariam uma casa de horrores. Imagino qual a fantasia da Momo... Deve ser algo bem meigo julgando seus gostos. Opa, melhor parar de pensar por aqui ou meu nariz vai acabar sangrando.

"Shiro-chan!" - Tarde demais.

Eu realmente gritaria com ela se não fosse essa fantasia... Detesto esse apelido! Mas como gritar com uma menina vestida de vampira, usando um fraque preto e uma saia curtíssima vinho? E essa meia-arrastão? Tá querendo seduzir quem? Tenho certeza que isso foi obra do Ishida. Ah, mas ele me paga. Ninguém vai ficar olhando pras pernas da minha namorada!

"É Hitsugaya. Não sabia que ia se fantasiar de vampira."

"Isso foi decidido hoje... Estou encarregada de divulgar a nossa casa do terror!" - De repente senti minha raiva subir...

"Momo-chan, você ficou muito bem assim!" - Quase morremos de susto quando a Rukia se jogou encima de nós. Ainda bem que o meu precioso chá continua no lugar.

"Você também está ótima, Rukia-chan!"

"Ah, mas eu mal posso esperar pra te ver com o figurino da peça, com certeza vai ficar linda!"

"Mas o figurino mais esperado é de outra pessoa." - Renji falou apontando pra mim. Fechei ainda mais a cara, mas não dá pra ficar irritado por muito tempo quando sua namorada abre o maior sorriso do mundo. Com certeza ela é a pessoa que mais está esperando pra me ver vestido.

"Com certeza ele vai ficar lindo!" - Ela falou gritando enquanto me abraçava forte. Taí o lado bom das coisas! Claro que não deixei de abraçá-la devolta.

"Sei, sei, mas não tá na hora de vocês irem trabalhar não?" - Kurosaki estraga prazeres!

"É mesmo! Temos que ir Rukia-chan, ou vamos nos atrasar. Nos vemos na hora da peça!" - Momo falou e se afastou de mim correndo depois de me dar um rápido beijo.

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Os alunos entravam calmamente no teatro da escola, escolhendo seus lugares, ansiosos. A peça que o terceiro A representaria fora escolhida por unanimidade na sala e todos estavam ensaiando arduamente há semanas. Matsumoto e Nanao se acomodaram em duas poltronas ao centro, não menos ansiosas.

"Era mesmo a cara dela participar de uma peça dessas, não?"

"Aposto que foi ela quem sugeriu o tema! Pena que não quis nos contar qual o papel que ela pegou."

"Com certeza é o principal! Ela falou tanto dessa peça o mês todo!"

"Ora Nanao, não reclame! Ela nunca esteve tão feliz assim."

"Isso é verdade..."

_Pedimos silêncio à todos. A peça apresentada pelo 3º ano, turma A, O Fantasma da Ópera vai começar em alguns minutos._

As luzes do salão se apagaram, os murmúrios se tornaram mais baixos e as duas se ajeitaram em suas cadeiras. Não tardou e as cortinas se abriram, mostrando vários estudantes com roupas européias típicas dos séculos passados, dançando e cantando. A peça começava com os dois novos compradores da casa de ópera, sendo estes Ichigo e Renji. Rukia estava parada com um ar severo explicando a eles todas as condições do local, inclusive sobre o camarote mais próximo do palco, que deveria estar sempre vazio. E assim, a peça começou.

O público observava maravilhado uma jovem parada com um longo vestido branco cantar. Era Christine, a principal. Para evitar qualquer problema com as vozes, os alunos haviam gravado todas as canções na sala, ajustando os mais desafinados em um programa de computador. Momo dublava sua própria voz um pouco envergonhada, mas com um grande sorriso no rosto. Até que uma voz ecoou no teatro e todos se calaram, surpresos.

"Não lhes disse que o camarote de luxo deveria ficar vazio?"

Do fundo da platéia, surgiu um vulto preto, tendo sua cara coberta pela capa que usava, deixando aparecerem somente os fios de cabelo brancos. No local que o Fantasma reclamava, estava sentado o jovem Conde Raul, interpretado por Kira. Ele se sentia bastante sufocado com toda aquela roupa estranha, mas aguentava firme.

Hitsugaya andava na direção do palco pela lateral direita lentamente, ouvindo os murmúrios sobre sua fantasia, personagem e cabelo. Não gostava daquele tipo de atividade, mas sabia que o festival cultural era obrigatório - além de fornecer prêmios interessantes e notas extras. O seu personagem discutia com os donos do teatro, que reclamavam enquanto Christine parecia amedrontada. Ele continuava escondendo seu rosto com a capa e ainda usava uma máscara branca no rosto. Aquilo o incomodava bastante e o fazia suar mais rapidamente. Suspirou. Seria um dia longo.

**

* * *

**

Já eram 4 da tarde quando os alunos começaram a abandonar discretamente suas funções e se dirigiram ao teatro, ouvindo cada vez mais pessoas comentando sobre a peça que ocorria e vendo outros também tentando conseguir chegar ao local para assistirem pelo menos o final. A peça estava na parte crítica. O clímax. A decisão da protagonista que levaria ao desfecho da história.

O cenário mostrava o subterrâneo da casa de ópera. O Conde Raul estava amarrado em um canto e Christine tentava libertá-lo da morte certa nas mãos do Fantasma. Kira estava realmente sufocando, tinha certeza que Hitsugaya o amarrara mais forte do que o combinado. Mas aguardava anciosamente pela próxima parte. Eles conseguiriam fugir dali para um futuro feliz e cheio de amor.

Momo se esforçava bastante, proferindo suas falas com bastante emoção. Sentia uma vontade enorme de sorrir diante do namorado vestido de Fantasma da Ópera, mas a cena era desesperadora e não alegre. Se aproximou do mesmo que estava sem a máscara típica e tinha metade da cara maquiada em um ferimento horrível.

"Não é necessário sacrificar mais uma vida! Eu posso ver seu sofrimento, toda a solidão que te cerca... Minhas lembranças nunca te deixarão ficar sozinho." - Ela falava, passando as mãos no rosto do Fantasma.

Hitsugaya ia soltando aos poucos a corda que segurava o Conde. Podia ver a atenção do Kira, a ansiedade de poder fazer a cena final junto com a namorada **dele**. Sorriu de canto, irônico. Não iria permitir que aquilo acontecesse. De um jeito bem dramático, passou um dos braços pela cintura da Hinamori e a fitou, "angustiado".

"Christine, eu te amo."

A platéia soltou um sonoro 'Oooh!' quando o Fantasma praticamente agarrou a protagonista. Hinamori nunca conseguia resistir aos beijos dele, mas aquilo não estava no roteiro! Nas reuniões da turma haviam combinado que não haveriam beijos! Só representações! Mas ainda sim, vendo-o vestido de fantasma, ela não resistiu e retribuiu com todo o fervor, para o horror do Kira e a exaltação da platéia.

"Não posso te deixar!" - Ela falou, abraçando-o forte depois que se separaram do beijo.

Os colegas correram e fecharam a cortina, cientes de que a cena final descrita no roteiro não aconteceria depois daquela. Mas de acordo com a reação do público o final estava mais do que satisfatório. Todos se cumprimentaram alegremente, não antes de zoarem bastante o casal principal. Esperavam uma boa colocação no ranking dos melhores do festival.

**

* * *

**

"O dia de hoje foi divertido." - Momo falou, enquanto alongava os braços. Já era tarde da noite e voltavam cansados para suas casas.

"Cansativo." - Toushirou murmurou, andando com ambas as mãos nos bolsos.

"Não esperava conseguir a terceira posição com a peça!" - A garota continuou falando, ignorando completamente o comentário do outro. Juntou as mãos energeticamente, dando um pequeno pulo como comemoração. Uma pena que esse era o seu último festival Cultural. Mas também fora o melhor de todos.

"Agora só nos resta estudar e muito." - Hitsugaya falou alto, colocando ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça, vendo Hinamori diminuir ligeiramente. - "Não fica preocupada assim, você vai conseguir."

"Tem razão, não posso desanimar. Tenho certeza de que vou ser uma boa professora e você um ótimo médico!"

Hitsugaya sorriu de lado e concordou, puxando-a mais pra perto com um dos braços e recebendo um estalado beijo na bochecha. Tudo estava indo muito bem.

**Fim!**

**Aee!** Acabei! E a história acaba assim. Cada um seguindo seu rumo, tendo futuros felizes ou não - isso depende da imaginação de vocês. Pois é, não lembro se foram uma ou duas pessoas que sugeriram ao longo da fic essa história da peça. Realmente, imaginar o Hitsugaya de Fantasma da Ópera é muito divertido! Mas claro que eu não resisti em fazer o final um pouquinho diferente do original... E não contei a peça inteira porque demoraria muito e ficaria bem cansativo.

**Muito obrigada mesmo à todo mundo que acompanhou a fic desde o início, metade e fim. Quem favoritou apenas, também eram sinais de que estaam gostando da história. Não sou a única a gostar desse casal e é muito bem ver tantas pessoas também fãs juntas.**

**Que venham as próximas histórias! **Uma delas já está sendo postada no site. Procurem lá no meu perfil, "**Opostos**" E confiram! Logo vou começar também "**Predestinados**", essa fic é projeto antigo, desde antes de eu pensar em começar Meu Fantasma.

Bom, é isso. Nos vemos em alguma página do site por aí.

Kissus!


End file.
